Star Warriors
by Show Expert 1
Summary: The balance between the mortal world and the spirit world is going to be destroyed unless Davis, Tai, Matt, and Ken now named the Star Warriors can stop an evil spirit named Xelvin. Pairings Daikari, Michi, Sorato, and Kenlei
1. Star Warriors

Darkness and light, two mystic forces that keep not just one world, but all worlds in balance. Long ago a warlord dark spirit named Xelvin desired to take the world for his, but the guardians that keep balance between both worlds sought out and brought together the Star Warriors. Warriors that have worked and sealed Xelvin away into the spirit world and guardians worked to keep the balance between the mortal and the spirit world. Now after years of Xelvin being locked away a great fate awaits among the worlds.

"Oh boy I have to hurry I'm or I'm going to be late." Earth has been at peace with creatures called digimon after one named Malomyotismon tried to set both worlds in darkness. A young boy opened a door to a classroom.

"Davis Motomiya you're late." The teacher said.

"Sorry sir." Davis said.

"Just take your seat." The teacher said. It was a normal school day for Davis Motomiya as he was getting through the school, but was bored.

"Another boring day." Davis said as he was walking in the halls. "Man things haven't been the same since Veemon and the other digimon left. I understand they all left to the digital world to fix things Malomyotismon has done and tried to settle things with other humans. It was a shock about him and all others appearing around the world."

"Hey Davis over here." He saw a boy and girl coming down the hall.

"Hey T.K., Yolei." Davis said.

"You okay, you look like you have something on your mind." Yolei said.

"I'm bored. I want some action back in my life." Davis said.

"What do you mean?" T.K. said.

"I just something to do, but with Ken in Tamachi and Tai in high school this place is bored central." Davis said.

"Okay we'll try and not be offended, but I feel the same about my future man Ken." Yolei said.

"Hey guys." A girl came walking down in Davis' eyes must have been the most beautiful girl ever.

"Hi Kari." Davis said.

"What's going on?" Kari said.

"Davis thinks school is bored central." T.K. said.

"Yeah mock me. I got to go anyway." Davis said as he walked out of the school. On his way home a white and yellow cat walked into his path. "Hey little guy what are you doing here by yourself." He petted its head and noticed it doesn't have a collar. "Hey wait Kari's a cat person. Maybe if I take care of this little guy she'll like me even more." He picked it up and took it home with him. "Mom and Dad won't even notice, they'll hardly home anyway."

…

Davis' Apartment

Davis was in his room and placed the cat on his bed and kept petting its head.

"Even if you do have an owner I can't leave you out in those streets." Davis said. "Now where am I going to put you to sleep?"

"As enjoyable as this is I have work to do." A voice said that Davis heard, but it was only a whisper.

"Wait who said that?" Davis said as he looked around. "Is someone here? Oh great I must be hearing things." It got later at night with Davis asleep, but he was dreaming. In his dream he was fighting a man in a black battle outfit with short black hair and had a trident with the end glowing red. Davis was wearing a white top with the sleeves red with red fingerless gloves with stars on them and the pants red with a katana with a red handle and was facing against him.

"Give it up Red Star you can't win."

"You're wrong Xelvin. You'll never take over my world." Davis said and the two clashed weapons together. While he was dreaming the cat watched over him.

…..

The Next Day

Kids were playing ball when one tossed the ball over the other's head. When the kid went to get it he saw something come out of the shadows.

"Hi mister, do you want to play?" The kid said, but there was more than one. Whoever they were wore black helmets with visors in black armor carrying blasters. Davis was up on the roof of the building just staring out at the city.

"Another boring day and what a weird dream last night. When am I ever going to get some excitement?" Davis said.

"Sooner than you might think." He turned around, but all he saw was the cat he got the other day.

"Oh hey little guy. Did you hear someone talking?" Davis said.

"Yes that was me." The cat said and Davis was anything less than shocked.

"Wait you can talk!?" Davis shouted.

"Yes now listen there's something important I have to tell you." The cat said.

"Okay this is freaky." Davis said. "Are you a digimon?"

"I am not. My name is Halo, I am a guardian of the spirit world. The guardian of light."

"The spirit world?" Davis said.

"Now listen I have to tell you something. I believe that you might be one of the Star Warriors." Halo said.

"Star Warriors?" Davis said.

"Long ago warriors known as the Star Warriors fought a dark spirit warlord named Xelvin." Halo said.

'Xelvin! That's the name of the guy from my dream.' Davis thought.

"Xelvin once tried to take the spirit world and the mortal world, but the Star Warriors stopped him and sealed him away." Halo said. "We guardians have maintain balance between the two worlds, but Xelvin desires to destroy it."

"Wow a cat guardian." Davis said.

"I'm not a real cat." Halo said. "My body changed into this form when I came into your world. Now after centuries Xelvin has returned. Though he cannot enter this world yet his army can."

"An army?" Davis said.

"Evil spirits that follow his command and if the balance is destroyed Xelvin can cross over to this world and no one will be safe." Halo said. "I truly believe you are Red Star one of the Star Warriors." He lifted his tail and spun it around creating a red jewel in the shape of a star and went to Davis' hand.

"So wait you're saying I'm suppose to be fighting an evil army of spirits?" Davis said.

"I understand if you wish to back down, but I'm afraid you can't." Halo said. "I'm choosing you because I believe you do hold the power. I can feel it within you." Davis thought about it and knew his answer.

"When do I begin?" Davis said and Halo smiled.

"I knew I made the right choice." Halo said. Then people started running and screaming. "Oh no I fear that Xelvin has made his move."

"How do I use this thing?" Davis said.

"Focus your mind and energy on it. Then say Red Star. You will transform and be given power." Halo said.

"Okay here goes." Davis said and held the star up. "Red Star!" The star began to glow as Davis' body began to glow red. His body wore the same out from his dream and pulled the sword out.

"That's it." Halo said.

"Wow this outfit is amazing." Davis said.

"Admire it later you have work to do." Halo said. "Just jump off the building, with your new power it will be like a simple jump."

"What!?" Davis said.

"Would a guardian or a simple cat steer you wrong?" Halo said.

"Well when you put it like that." Davis said as he jumped off the building and hit the ground without getting hurt and ran off to battle. When Davis arrived he saw the creatures terrorizing the city.

"Their Xelvin's troopers. Remember Davis you have to fight." Halo said.

"You don't have to worry." Davis said. He ran in and slashed his sword at the spirits. When they got hit the y turned black and vanished like vapor. "This is awesome." The troopers started firing, but Davis jumped out of the way and deflected them with his blasters. He charged in and slashed a few more. "Can this be any easier?" However some more blast him and he was pushed back.

"Don't get over confident, the battle has just begun." Halo said.

"Right, but there are so many." Davis said as he tried to get up and more troopers advance towards him, but then a rose was tossed like a dagger in front of Davis. "Hey who tossed that?" He looked up and saw a girl in a white blouse, red gloves that went to her elbows, red high heeled boots, short brown hair, red skirt, a red mask around her eyes, and a red a white staff.

"Looks like you could use some help." She jumped down and started pounding the troops.

"Whoa who is she?" Davis said.

"Could it be?" Halo said. She used her staff and pole vault over the troops in front of Davis.

"Retreat!" One troop said and they all ran away. The mystery girl walked to Davis and held out her hand.

"Need a hand getting up?" The girl said. Davis took it and stood up.

"Thanks for the help." Davis said.

"You look new to this so it was my pleasure. See you around." The girl said and hopped away.

….

The Spirit World

In a dark castle inside a thrown the warlord Xelvin watched over what just happened in the real world.

"So a new Red Star has arrived." Xelvin said. "Granx, Slick come forth." Two beings came and bow to him. "Go to the mortal world and destroy the star Warriors."

"As you command." They both said.

….

After the battle Halo and Davis went back to his roof.

"That was so cool and that girl was awesome." Davis said.

"Easy this isn't a game." Halo said.

"By the way who was that girl?" Davis said.

"I think she might have been one of the Rose Warriors." Halo said.

"Rose Warriors, who are they?" Davis said.

"That's a story for another day. For now we should try to find the others." Halo said.

"Others?" Davis said.

"That was just one battle. There will be many more and you can't handle it alone." Halo said. "We must find the others." He spun his tail showing three more stars of blue, silver, and gold.


	2. Blue Star

My name is Davis. In case you missed what happened I met this cat named Halo when he's really this guardian spirit thing. He said I'm one of the Star Warriors and I have to fight this evil dark spirit named Xelvin from taking over Earth. Kind of a big responsibility for just one kid.

Davis was in his room looking at the red star Halo gave to him thinking of the responsibility he now has as the Star Warrior, Red Star.

"I know this must be hard to take in." Halo said as he sat on his window.

"You're telling me, but if I'm the one to save the world from this Xelvin then I can't let this bug me so much." Davis said.

"A wise choice of words." Halo said. "Remember there are four Star Warriors. We still need to find the other three if we wish to succeed on stopping Xelvin."

"Okay I get it." Davis said and then looked at the clock and saw he was going to be late for school. "Oh snap I'm going to be late!" He grabbed his stuff and ran out the door.

"Hold on." Halo said as he ran after him. "Are you running to find the other three Star Warriors?"

"No I'm running because I'm going to be late for school." Davis said.

"What's school?" Halo said. Then a honking horn got their attention and a car just stopped right in front of him on the streets.

"Cross in the green, not in between." A blonde driving the car said.

"Sorry Matt." Davis said.

"You might want to keep your eyes open. You'll live longer." Matt said. "If you're going to be late hop in I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks." Davis said as he and Halo got in and Matt drove.

"Hey who's the cat?" Matt said.

"Oh this little guy." Davis said as he started to get nervous on what to tell him. "My new pet. I call him Halo."

'Pet!' Halo said not liking the idea.

"You know they don't allow pets in school." Matt said.

"I know, I just got him and he's real attach to me. I still need to train him." Davis said.

"Davis who is this boy." Halo whispered.

"Keep it down, he's just a friend of mine." Davis whispered.

"Got to make one little stop Davis. I told Sora I pick her up." Matt said.

"Oh your girlfriend." Davis said.

"Yeah…speaking of which there she is." Matt said as he honked the horn getting the attention of a short red hair girl and pulled over.

"Hi Matt, Davis." Sora said as she got in.

"Hope you don't mind if we drop Davis off." Matt said.

"Not at all." Sora said and saw Halo. "Aw what an adorable cat." Sora grabbed Halo and lifted him to her face. "Well aren't you the most adorable kitty."

'This is humiliating for a powerful guardian like me.' Halo thought.

…

Xelvin's Castle

In Xelvin's castle in the spirit world he watched through a magic screen on his throne the battle Davis just went through as Red Star.

"Different boy, but certainly the same power." Xelvin said. "It seems one of the guardians is bringing back the Star Warriors, but only one has been shown as well as the Rose Warriors. Doesn't matter it's only the Star Warriors I'm interested in. Slick!" A tall man with long spikey black hair and black sleeveless top and pants with red claw mark patterns on the bottom of his pants and had metal claws around his wrists walked in.

"You summoned me master." Slick said.

"You are to go to the mortal world and destroy Red Star. Hopefully the other Star Warriors haven't been chosen yet." Xelving said.

"Destroying one Star Warrior shall be easy. As you command." Slick said as he left.

"In the meantime you keep an eye out for when the other Star Warriors show themselves." Xelvin said as someone was behind him.

…

Earth

"Thanks for the lift Matt." Davis said as he got out of the car at the school.

"Sure thing Davis see you around." Matt said as he left.

"Davis stay focus we have to find the Star Warriors and prepare you for when Xelvin attacks." Halo said.

"I can't just ditch school. I be in so much trouble, you would have to find a different guy to be a Star Warrior." Davis said.

"By the way can you tell me about that boy that gave you a lift here?" Halo said.

"Matt? I'm not that close to him, but we are friends. He is the brother of a guy I can hardly stand." Davis said.

"Then how come your friends?" Halo said.

"It's a little complicated. Why are you so interested in Matt?" Davis said.

'I have a hunch, but I need to see if it's correct.' Halo thought. Then the school's bell went off.

"Oh man I'm late. Look just wait in a tree or something until school is over." Davis said as he ran in. Meanwhile Slick came through the shadows and was in front of the high school.

"So this is the mortal world." Slick said as he looked around. "It certainly changed over the years I've been away. Now to find Red Star." Then he spotted Matt and Sora and started listening to them.

"Hey Sora have you heard of the guy that fought off all these creeps the other day?" Matt said.

"No, what about it?" Sora said.

"This guy was dressed in red with this sword and took care of them." Matt said.

"Interesting, it seems he might know something about Red Star." Slick said as he smirked. "I can't wait to find out and sink my claws into him." Back at the middle school it was another boring day for Davis.

"Man I rather fight those spirits than go through this." Davis said. He looked at his pocket where his star was, but saw it was glowing through the clothes. "What the heck?" When the bell rang Davis ran out looking for Halo."Halo! Halo where are you?"

"I'm up here." Halo said as he stuck his head out of a tree.

"Halo my star is glowing. What does that mean?" Davis said.

"Oh dear, it means that the enemy is making their move. They've crossed over and is causing mischief." Halo said.

"So this will tell me that there's trouble?" Davis said.

"Yes and it looks like there's trouble happening now." Halo said.

"What do I do, how do I know where to go?" Davis said.

"Your star will lead you. The brighter the glow, the closer you are." Halo said.

"Alright, I just hope Mom and Dad will understand that I cut class." Davis said as he ran out the gate. At the high school it was just a normal day as anyone had.

'Oh boy is this ever going to end? I want to go play my guitar.' Matt thought while he sat in a classroom then started hearing a commotion outside the room. Then the door was busted open as Slick came in. When he spotted Matt he jumped over to his desk and grab him by the shirt collar and tossed him to the front of the room. Then he lifted him up. "Hey who are you, what do you want?"

"Where is Red Star?" Slick said.

"What are you talking about?" Matt said.

"Oh I love to play games so let's play my favorite." Slick said and pointed his claw to Matt. "Tell me what I want to know and I won't slice you into little pieces." Davis and Halo was just outside the school. Davis held the star up and saw it glow real bright at the school.

"This is it." Halo said.

"This is the high school. Some of my friends are here." Davis said as he ran inside. When he made it to the room Matt was in he saw Slick had his arm around Matt's head.

"Okay if you don't know then someone tell me where I can find Red Star." Slick said.

'This guy is looking for me?' Davis thought. 'He must be the spirit, but how can I get him away from Matt so I can attack?'

"I'm growing impatient." Slick said.

"And I'm growing sick of you." Matt said. He reached a trash can with his foot and passed it to his hand hitting him in the head and got free. Then he kicked him in the gut.

"That does it I'll find Red Star after I deal with you." Slick said.

'Now's my chance!' Davis thought and reached for his star. "Red Star!" He transformed into his outfit with his sword ready.

"What was that?" Slick said, but Davis ran in fast and had them burst through the wall outside.

"Hey hasn't anyone told you it's not legal to hit a kid." Davis said.

"Oh so you're Red Star. You're different from the one I fought a long time ago." Slick said. "No matter I'll still defeat you." Slick said. He ran in with his metal claws, but Davis was able to fight him off. Davis tried to slash him, but Slick blocked him by crossing his claws and kicked him in the gut.

"What spirit wears boots?" Davis said.

"Whoa is that Davis. So that's who he was after." Matt said. "I got to do something to help him."

'Now I see Matt is Blue Star.' Halo thought. He waved his tail and a blue star jewel came. "Hey you." Matt turned and saw Halo.

"Did you just talk?" Matt said.

"Just take this." Halo said as he gave Matt the star. "You have been chosen to be Blue Star, a Star Warrior. There's no time to explain."

"Alright." Matt said. "Blue Star!" The star glowed and his body was being covered by a blue light that turned into the same outfit as Davis', but blue and pulled out a sword. Slick pushed Davis down.

"I was hoping for more of a challenge." Slick said. Then Matt jumped in and tried to slash him, but Slick blocked him and pulled back. "Who invited you?"

"Matt is that you?" Davis said.

"I don't know what's going on, but with this sword and outfit I like it. You can fill me in later." Matt said. Both of them charged in and Slick fought back by using one claw each on them. Then he jumped back.

"I was ready to fight one, but not two. You haven't seen the last of me." Slick said. He spun around into a twister and disappeared.

"Davis what's going on?" Matt said.

"Matt you and me have been chosen to be the Star Warriors to fight evil spirits that work with this guy name Xelvin." Davis said.

"You and me?" Matt said.

"Yes, you two are a team now." Halo said. "If you don't work together than your world will suffer, chaos will be everywhere."

"If we're talking about the fate of the world than you can count me in." Matt said.

"Great with you and me that Xelvin guy better beware." Davis said.


	3. Silver Star

My name's Davis. Here's what happened so far. Matt and me have been chosen to be two members of the Star Warriors. He's blue and I'm red, but we're also trying to fight this evil spirit named Xelvin, but I have a feeling the real battle hasn't begun yet.

"Please understand master Xelvin I wasn't expecting two Star Warriors. I thought there was only red." Slick said, but got shocked by Xelvin's trident.

"All I understand is that you retreated for no reason." Xelvin said.

"Ha you shouldn't send a boy to do a man's job." A big muscular guy said that had metal shoulder pads with spikes with black pants and boots with a grey top and spikey brown hair and carried a wrecking ball.

"Oh and you think you can do better than me Granx." Slick said with anger.

"I can easily waste these warriors." Granx said.

"I hope you will keep to your word Granx otherwise you're going to be very sorry." Xelvin said.

…..

Earth

It was the end of school and Davis was walking out and saw Halo was waiting for him.

"Are you going to wait for me all the time after school? What about Matt?" Davis said.

"I would check on him too, but I need to keep an eye out on both of you and I can't be in two places at once." Halo said.

"Hey Davis!" He looked up a head to see a boy with dark blue hair running towards him.

"Ken what are you doing all the way here?" Davis said.

"I wanted to personally invite you and the others too this." Ken said giving him an invitation.

"What's this?" Davis said.

"An invitation to a fancy party. It's also an auction to help raise money for charity." Ken said.

"Sure, sounds great." Davis said.

"Great I'll give this to the others. It's at seven, the address is on the car. See you there." Ken said as he ran off.

"Who was he?" Halo said.

"That was my best friend. Are you going to ask who all my friends are?" Davis said.

"I'm just assuming possibilities. Remember we need to find Silver and Gold Star." Halo said.

"Whatever. Well Matt's at the history museum so come with or not." Davis said.

….

Museum

Matt was looking around the museum and had his eyes on a tablet with strange writing that no one has been able to figure out what it's read.

"Hey Matt." Davis said as he came in.

"Hey Davis." Matt said.

"What are you doing here?" Davis said.

"I have to find a piece of history from the museum to do a report on. This tablet might be good." Matt said as they looked at it. "No one has been able to figure out what it says. No one even knows where it came from. It's like someone just found it."

"Whoa a mystery." Davis said. Then the tablet started to glow.

"What the heck?" Matt said.

"I don't know." Davis said than saw Matt's pocket began to glow. "Matt your star is glowing." Matt spotted Davis' pocket glowing too.

"Yours too." Matt said and they both pulled them out.

"It looks like they're reacting to something." Davis said. Then time stopped except for them and a bright flash came changing everything for them to see Earth.

"What is this?" Matt said. Then something was flying from the Earth and was big.

"Hey that looks like a flying horse." Davis said.

"You mean a Pegasus." Matt said. It came right at them and they freaked out until everything returned to normal. "Whoa that was freaky."

"Hey look the tablet." Davis said as they saw it change into a white key shaped as a horse's head. "It looks like some kind of key." They ran outside where Halo was waiting. "Hey Halo!"

"What's the matter?" Halo said.

"We had some kind of vision of a Pegasus and this tablet turned into some sort of key." Matt said.

"A Pegasus!" Halo said and was thinking of something.

"Do you know something?" Davis said.

"It might be the Spiritual Pegasus." Halo said.

"Spiritual Pegasus?" They both said.

"I wouldn't worry about it. It shouldn't be any concern…for the moment anyway." Halo said.

…

Ken

Ken was busy trying to find an outfit he should where to the party and decided on a grey collar shirt and black pants with black dress shoes.

"Don't you look handsome Ken." Mrs. Ichijoji said. "We're just about to leave so put on any finishing touches and let's go."

"Okay Mom I'll be right out." Ken said, but felt something. He head on his balcony and looked out to the city. "That's weird I could have sworn I felt something."

"Ken!"

"Oh coming." Ken said as he ran back inside. Down at the bottom of the building Granx came out of the alleys.

"Wow this place is better than I remember. All the more for me to wreck and crush on the Star Warriors." Granx said. Back in Odaiba Davis and Matt still talked about what they saw.

"What do you think this Spiritual Pegasus is all about?" Davis said.

"Who knows." Matt said. Then their stars started to glow again. "Now what?"

"I say the enemy is here." Davis said.

"I don't see anything." Matt said. "We better have a look around." They looked around odaiba, but couldn't find anything, but they knew there was still trouble. When it came time for the party Davis with Kari, T.K., Yolei, and Matt came into a fancy place in nice clothes. Matt and Davis still didn't find anything and since they couldn't find anything or there hasn't been trouble they decided to go.

"Hey glad to see you guys made it." Ken said.

"Glad to." T.K. said.

"Yeah when T.K. told me about this I couldn't stay away." Matt said.

"Hey Yolei would you like to dance?" Ken said.

"I love to." Yolei said as they went to the dance floor.

"Uh Kari, do you like to dance?" Davis said.

"In a little bit, I have to powder my nose." Kari said as she left.

"What?" Davis said.

"She has to use the bathroom." Matt said. Then noticed their stars still glowed. "Sheesh do these things ever stop glowing?"

"Why hasn't that spirit attacked?" Davis said.

"It certainly is still in the mortal world." Halo said.

"But it if it hasn't attacked how are we going to find him?" Matt said. Then the stars started to glow brighter.

"Oh no that spirit is closer, but where?" Halo said. Granx came into the party.

"Uh party and I wasn't invited, hurtful." Granx said as he had his wrecking ball. Yolei and Ken continued to dance around.

"You're a really good dancer." Ken said.

"You're not so bad yourself." Yolei said. Then Ken got a good glance at Granx and felt something wasn't right. "Is something wrong?"

"I hope not." Ken said. Granx had a look around and T.K. came up to him.

"Excuse me I don't think your dressed appropriately for this." T.K. said.

"Then I'll make some changes." Granx as he started swinging his wrecking ball.

"Yolei look out." Ken said as he moved her out of the way. Granx started laughing and swinging it around.

"That's the guy." Davis said.

"Ready?" Matt said.

"Red Star!"

"Blue Star!"

They both transformed when no one was looking into their outfits with their swords. Granx was enjoying himself when he got kicked in the head by both of them.

"Okay that's enough." Davis said.

"I heard of party crashers, but this is ridiculous." Matt said.

"So you two are the Star Warriors. I'm going to enjoy smashing you into the ground." Granx said. Both of them ran in and attacked with their swords, but Granx blocked it with the chain and pushed them back.

"That ball can chain of his is something." Davis said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Granx said as he started swinging it around and tried to hit them, but they moved out of the way.

"I'll get him." Matt said as he charged in.

"Think again." Granx said as he slammed the ball in front of him then swung it back around and hit Matt.

"Blue Star!" Davis shouted.

"Worry about yourself." Granx said as he swung the ball and hit Davis in the back down to Matt. "Ha the guardians wasted giving the stars to fools like you." Ken saw the fight that was going on.

"I knew that guy was trouble. I got to do something to help them." Ken said. Halo saw him and waved his tail creating a silver jewel star.

"Here." Halo said as he gave it to Ken and Ken saw him. "You have been chosen to be the Silver Star Warrior. Use this power to help your comrades and if I were you, I hurry." Ken ignored the fact there was a talking cat and the star glowed.

"Silver Star!" Ken went through the same transformation. He pulled out his sword and his outfit was silver. Granx was about to finish them off, but Ken jumped in and kicked him back.

"Ken?" Davis said.

"You two can fill me in on this stuff later." Ken said.

"So now there's Silver Star. Doesn't matter I can't be beaten." Granx said.

"This guy is strong." Granx said.

"We can't out muscle him, but we can outsmart him." Ken said as he looked at the pillars that held the roof up. "Just keep moving." Granx started swinging his wrecking ball around, but they kept dodging out of the way. Granx didn't noticed, but he kept smashing the pillars. The boys kept moving until they were out in the balcony.

"Now I got you." Granx said.

"If I were you I look out above." Davis said. Granx looked up to see the ceiling collapsed on him. The three high fived, but Granx came out all dusty.

"You think a bunch of little rocks can stop me?" Granx said. Then a spear came and broke his chain. "Hey who did that!?"

"Careful or you could hurt yourself with that toy." They looked behind him and saw the same Rose Warrior Davis saw the other day.

"It's you." Davis said.

"You little nuisance." Granx said.

"Oh no you don't." Davis said as the three went to attack, but he jumped over them.

"Wait until I get my ball and chain fix. You runts are going to get it." Granx said and took off.

"Hey thanks for the help." Davis said.

"No problem I just hope I don't always have to save you." The girl said.

"That won't happen." Davis said and she walked in front of him.

"I hope so. A big strong man like you can handle yourself." The girl said and began to walk away with Davis blushing.

"Wait who are you?" Davis said.

"Call me Red Rose." The girl said and jumped over the balcony.

"Who was that?" Matt said.

"She's mysterious." Ken said.

"She's hot!" Davis said, but when they looked at him. "I mean very mysterious."

"So what's going on?" Ken said.

"Ken listen there's an evil spirit named Xelving out there that wants to take over our world." Davis said.

"We've been chosen to be the Star Warriors to stop him. If we fail he could take over this world and the spirit world." Matt said. "Are you in?"

"If you need my help then I'm in." Ken said. Both were glad that the three high fived and now there were three.


	4. Gold Star

Davis here. Here's the load down. My friends Matt and Ken and I are the Star Warriors. Basically we're suppose to keep this guy named Xelvin from coming into our world. Three's good, but there are supposed to be four and we're still looking for that fourth.

"Okay we have Ken as Silver Star and Matt as Blue Star." Halo said as he and Davis were in his room. "That means we still need to find the one of Gold Star."

"Yeah so do you have the foggiest clue on who it could be?" Davis said.

"It could be anyone." Halo said.

"Well I got to get going." Davis said as he grabbed his bag and head to school with Halo following.

"Davis I began to understand this school is important to you, but we must find Gold Star as soon as possible." Halo said.

"I know, but hey we still got Matt and Ken so three of us should be fine for now." Davis said and was tripped as a few bullies from his school came around him.

"Had a nice trip Motomiya?" The tallest said.

"Oh no not these guys." Davis groaned.

"Alright Motomiya time for your daily beating." The tall guy said, but was kicked in the back and they saw an older guy with shaggy brown hair.

"Oh hey Tai." Davis said.

"You guys give my friend a hard time than you answer to me too." Tai said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hey that's Tai Kamiya. He's in high school and a great soccer player." One of the guys said.

"Alright we'll let it go this time." The tall guy said and they walked away.

"Thanks Tai." Davis said as Tai helped him up.

"Sure thing Davis, but be careful around those guys. See you later." Tai said as he left.

"Hey wait a minute. What if Tai is Gold Star?" Davis said.

"Who is this Tai?" Halo said.

"He's my role model and a great friend. I've looked up to this guy for as long as I can remember." Davis said.

"You really think he could be Gold Star?" Halo said.

"Why not? Matt and Ken are Star Warriors. Let me just see what they think." Davis said.

…

Xelvin's Castle

"I am most disappointed in both of you." Xelvin said as both Slick and Granx bowed to him.

"Well now there are three of them." Granx said.

"Plus there is the matter of Red Rose." Slick said.

"I don't care about the Rose Warriors since it was the Star Warriors who held the power that sealed me away." Xelvin said. "Now I want one of you to go back to the mortal world and this time take some troops with you."

"I'll do it master." Slick said.

"This time don't retreat, don't come back until those warriors are destroyed." Xelvin said.

"As you command!" Slick said.

…..

Earth

Tai was in the park and was relaxing by sitting on a small hill with Davis, Matt, Halo, and Ken were keeping their eye on him.

"You think Tai is the last Star Warrior?" Matt said.

"It does make sense if you think about it. Tai is like Davis." Ken said.

"Thank you for understanding." Davis said.

"However Davis it takes more than having things in common to be a Star Warrior." Halo said.

"Guys I really think Tai could be one of us. I'm going to talk to him." Davis said.

"And say what? Excuse me Tai, but there's an evil spirit and we're fighting him and we think you're a Star Warrior." Matt said.

"Matt brings up a point. What if he's not?" Ken said.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Davis said as he went over to talk to him.

"Hold on Davis." Matt said holding up his star as it began to glow. Ken and Davis checked theirs and it was glowing too.

"Finding out if your friend is Gold Star will have to wait." Halo said. "The enemy is making their move." Davis wanted to talk to Tai, but ran off with the others instead. In the middle of the city Slick with some troopers were causing chaos.

"Run all you want, it makes things more fun!" Slick said. Davis said and the others took cover behind a building and spotted him.

"Hey that's the same creep that tried to slice me." Matt said.

"Who is he?" Davis said and Halo got a good look at him.

"Now I recognize him. That's Slick he's one of Xelvin's commanders." Halo said. "The one you fought the other day is Granx and he's one too."

"So he calls the shots." Matt said.

"We better stop him fast." Ken said.

"Red star!"

"Blue Star!"

"Silver Star!"

All three transformed and came out of hiding with Slick spotting them.

"So you came out of hiding." Slick said.

"This time claw head you're not getting away." Davis said.

"Oh really. Troops move in and destroy them." Slick said. The troops started charging in and started blasting them. They used their swords to block the blast and slashed right through them and they turned into dark vapor.

"These guys are easy to beat." Matt said. Ken jumped in and slashed two down.

"Careful, Slick is the one calling the shots." Ken said.

"Don't worry I'll stop him." Davis said as he ran for slick.

"Come and get it you little brat." Slick said and they clashed their weapons together and both jumped back. "Let's see if you like this." He slammed his claws into the ground and blasts came from the ground pushing them back.

"Whoa where did he learn to do that?" Matt said.

"I haven't even begun." Slick said as more came from the ground. "This technique can hit up to three enemies at once. You can't defeat me."

"He's right we can't get close enough to him." Ken said.

"Now I'll destroy all you." Slick said, but got hit in the head. "Who did that?" He turned to see Tai with a stick.

"Alright I don't know who you are, but that's enough." Tai said.

"Oh no guys it's Tai." Matt said.

"We got to get them away from Slick before he gets hurt." Ken said.

"Let me ask, are you humans this brave or this stupid." Slick said as he spin kick Tai and he hit the ground. He tried to use his claw, but Tai rolled out of the way, but got a cut on his arm. "I guess it's stupidity."

"Stay away from him." Davis said as he ran in and tried to use his sword, but Slick jumped out of the way.

"Forget him Tai needs help." Ken said.

"This isn't over Slick, we'll be back." Davis said as they got Tai and took off.

"That's right run away." Slick said. They took Tai back to Davis' apartment and had a bandage on his arm. When Tai woke up he was surrounded by all three.

"Tai are you okay?" Ken said.

"Yeah what happened?" Tai said.

"What were you thinking going against a creep like that?" Matt said.

"Sorry, but I saw a few people who needed help." Tai said.

"It wasn't any of your business." Matt said.

"I know, but I just wanted to help." Tai said.

"Guys I'm telling you he's the one." Davis said.

"I don't know Davis." Matt said.

"What if he isn't?" Ken said.

"One what?" Tai said.

"Tai listen Matt, Ken, and I are called the Star Warriors." Davis said. "We're fighting an evil spirit named Xelvin who wants to come to our world and take over."

"You're kidding me right?" Tai said.

"This is no joke." Halo said.

"WHA! Freaky talking cat." Tai panic.

"I am Halo, guardian of light. Tai we believe you are the final Star Warrior, we need you in this battle." Halo said.

"You think I'm this last warrior?" Tai said.

"After seeing you today I believe you are the one." Halo said and created the gold star and handed it to Tai.

"Please Tai we need you." Davis said. Then they heard a commotion outside and saw Slick still causing chaos.

"It's him again." Ken said.

"What do you say Tai?" Davis said.

"I'm in." Tai said.

"Then let's get to work. The fate of two worlds rest in our hands." Davis said.

"Just like old times." Tai said and they lifted their stars.

"Red Star!"

"Blue Star!"

"Silver Star!"

"Gold Star!"

All of them transformed the same way in their own color with their outfits the same in their own respective color and their own sword.

"Wow this is so cool. Alright let's take care of business." Tai said.

"Keep going my troops." Slick said.

"I'm afraid this is where it ends." Davis said as he jumped down.

"Please one warrior is not enough." Slick said.

"Guess again." Matt said as he sliced through the troops and headed straight for Slick, but blocked him. "You're facing a team." Slick jumped back.

"That's right your fight one of us you fight all of us." Ken said as he jumped down behind him, but Slick blocked his attack and jumped away from him.

"The three of you can't beat me." Slick said as he slammed his claw in the ground and started blasting them.

"Wrong it's four you're fighting." Tai said as he tried to slice him, but Slick jumped up. Tai tried again, but Slick blocked him. "Now the four Star Warriors are together." Both of them jumped back and Slick was off balance.

"That's right!" Davis said as he jumped. "We're the Star Warriors and you're done for."

"Mother!" Slick said and Davis slashed right through him. Slick turned into black vapor and vanished.

"Way to go gang." Matt said.

"So I guess we're a team now?" Tai said.

"Well nothing is different." Ken said.

"This is a historical moment. The Star Warriors have returned." Halo said.

"That's right and Xelvin is going down. Right?" Davis said as he raised his sword.

"Right!" All three said as they brought their swords together.


	5. Rose Warriors

Davis here. For those who missed what happened me and my friends Matt, Ken, and now Tai are the Star Warriors trying to protect the world from a warlord spirit named Xelvin. I am wondering about if we do this ourselves or if someone else is suppose to fight with us.

"Alright we're a team now so we got to work on our team work." Davis said.

"We're already a good team." Tai said.

"You're right we're already close friends." Matt said.

"Maybe, but Tai you and Matt work well together and so do me and Davis, but if the four of us are a team we have to work with combos we haven't used before." Ken said.

"I guess when you put it like that you're right." Tai said.

"Hi guys." A girl with light brown hair in an American outfit said as she came running their way.

"Mimi hi." Davis said.

"What are you guys doing?" Mimi said.

"We're trying to figure out how to work on our teamwork." Tai said.

"How come?" Mimi said.

"Oh a little sport activity." Matt lied to keep their identities as the Star Warriors a secret.

"Really well I think I know a way to help you." Mimi said. They were on a river with all five of them on a row boat.

"How's this going to help?" Davis said.

"You have to row at the same pace if we're going to get moving." Mimi said.

"Alright let's start going." Matt said. They tried, but they weren't really moving. "Ken you're paddling too slow."

"No I'm not Tai's rowing too fast." Ken said.

"Hey don't go blaming this on me. Davis needs to do things multiple times before getting them right." Tai said.

"Hey that was a cheap shot." Davis said.

"Okay knock it off." Mimi said and got them to stop. "Row where and when I tell you. Now left right left. Left right left. Left right left." Mimi ordered them and they were rowing when she told them.

"Hey we got it." Ken said.

"That's it keep it up." Mimi said and they were able to row without her telling them.

"Hey guys!" They looked to shore and saw Sora.

"Hey babe." Matt said.

"What's going on?" Sora said.

"I'm helping these guys with their teamwork." Mimi said.

"Teamwork? I think I got just the thing." Sora said. They rowed to shore and Matt's and Davis' legs were tied together and so were Tai's and Ken's. "There a three leg movement."

"Why am I tied up with him?" Matt and Davis said.

"If you guys can move in sync that will help your teamwork." Sora said. "Alright go!" Tai ran out and cause Ken to fall back and when Davis and Matt tried they both ended up tripping.

"Hey do you even know what you're doing?" Matt said.

"I could ask you the same thing." Davis said.

"Tai stop." Ken said and Tai stopped.

"I thought you were called The Rocket." Tai said.

"Well so much for that idea." Mimi said.

"Guess again." Sora said.

"One…two….one….two." Matt and Davis were able to move together leaning against each other.

"How's this?" Tai said as he and Ken were moving in sync.

"Yeah this is perfect." Ken said. While they were doing their teamwork training the girl named as Red Rose was watching them.

"When do you think you're ready to tell them?" Yolei was coming up behind her.

"All in time." Red Rose said as she took off her mask to be Kari.

"Well at least we're helping them." Yolei said as she was holding a rose with silver petals. "As well as the others." Mimi had a rose with gold petals in her pocket and Sora had a blue one.

"Good, if they're going to defeat Xelvin one day they need to learn to work together." Kari said.

"I don't understand why we can't take him on." Yolei said.

"You know as well as I do when we got our powers that only the Star Warriors has what it takes to defeat Xelvin." Kari said.

…

Xelvin's Castle

"So much for Slick, but don't you worry master I'll take care of the Star Warriors personally." Granx said.

"You better or you'll be in hot water." Xelvin said and Granx left. "How are things going on your end?" Someone was coming up to him.

"I have located the key, but first I need to discover how to get close to the Star Warriors."

"Good. Find them, find out who they are. Then we make our move." Xelvin said.

"As you command."

…

Earth

All four of them had their legs tied together and their teamwork was improving as they all were moving in sync.

"Can I ask what you're doing?" Halo said.

"This is suppose to help us with our teamwork." Davis said as they kept moving.

"I think we got the hang of this." Matt said. Then Halo spotted their stars were starting to glow.

"Boys there's trouble." Halo said. They spotted their stars and untied themselves.

"Red Star!"

"Blue Star!"

"Silver Star!"

"Gold Star!"

All four of them transformed and took off with the girls in their hiding spot and they saw them run off.

"We might want to answer this too." Kari said as her red rose was glowing. Granx was downtown and was wrecking everything in sight.

"I'm really having fun." Granx said.

"Hey ball brain." He turned around and faced the Star Warriors.

"I was hoping you show up." Granx said. "Now I can really swing my wrecking ball and smash your faces."

"Don't be so sure." Ken said.

"That's right we've been doing some training." Matt said.

"You're the only one going down." Tai said.

"Let's do this guys. Together!" Davis said as he raised his sword and they raised theirs.

"Alright on three guys." Matt said.

"Three!" They all said and all four of them charged in, but Granx swung his wrecking ball around and hit all four of them in one swing.

"That was easy." Granx said.

"Oh you think so. Well bring it on." Tai said as he charged in. He tried using his sword, but Granx kept swinging his ball around keeping him back. Ken tried to step in and help him, but Tai jumped and Ken got hit. "Ken!"

"Worry about yourself." Granx said as he swung again and hit Tai. Davis and Matt got in front of them and kept defended them.

"Are you guys okay?" Matt said.

"That came out of nowhere." Tai said.

"We'll get him." Davis said as he and Matt charged into attack. Matt tried to slice him, but he jumped over him and hit him in the back. Davis tried attacking, but Granx blocked it with his chain.

"I thought you said you trained." Granx said as he grabbed Davis by the collar and tossed him into a building.

"I don't get it we did." Davis said. Then Kari as Red Rose jumped in front of him.

"You did." Kari said.

"It's you again." Davis said since he didn't know her secret.

"You did work on your teamwork however it can be difficult when you're in a battle." Kari said.

"Ha one little girl can't beat me." Granx said.

"Who said there was just one?" Kari said. He looked around and was surrounded by the girls in outfits and staffs the same as Kari's, but Sora was in blue Mimi in gold and Yolei in silver.

"More little girls, I'm not scared." Granx said.

"We'll see about that." Sora said as she flipped jump and landed her feet on her head and jumped off of him.

"Okay I'm mad." Granx said as he started swinging his ball around.

"I don't think so." Yolei said as he jumped and landed her staff on the chain and kept him from swinging it.

"Hey!" Granx complained.

"Gold Star go!" Yolei said.

"I got it." Mimi said as she ran among the chain and banged his staff against him. Then Yolei let it go and it hit him right on the face. Sora and Yolei charged in and struck him against the chest.

"Now to finish this." Kari said as she spun her staff around and jumped. Then she strike down on him and he became black vapor. Kari went to Davis and offered her hand which he took and stood up. The girls helped the others up.

"Who are you girls?" Tai said.

"We're called the Rose Warriors. I'm Gold Rose" Mimi said.

"I'm Blue Rose." Sora said.

"My name is Silver Rose." Yolei said.

"And for those who don't know I'm Red Rose." Kari said. "I thought we weren't going to save you anymore."

"I guess our teamwork still needs some work, but we got this since we had Slick guy taken care of." Davis said.

"Really well we hope to see you again." Kari said as the girls left.

"Whoa no one mentioned their being hot ladies." Tai said since they didn't know who they really were.

"Do they seem familiar?" Ken said.

"Doesn't matter, we took care of Slick and Granx is gone. At this rate we'll have Xelvin beat." Davis said.

"That is once you get your teamwork working." Halo said and that put a damper on them. They went back to the park and were finishing their training and were exhausted.

"Great work guys." Matt said.

"Yeah we'll have this teamwork down pack." Tai said.

"Hey have you heard about that strange tablet that became a key at the museum." A lady said talking to her friend. "Well just a few hours ago someone stole it."

"Davis the key from the museum." Matt said.

"Yeah, but it's part of the spirit world and were hardly have that much value from someone here." Davis said. Then looked at his star. "Is it possible someone on Earth is working for Xelvin?"


	6. Rise Of The Dark Spirit

Davis is my name. My friends and I are the new Star Warriors. We fought evil spirits that work with this creep name Xelvin. He wants to come to Earth and take over the whole place, but if he thinks he can get away with that he's got another thing coming.

In Xelvin's Castle Xelvin was bringing punishing his followers who were thought to be defeated Slick and Granx as they were getting shocked.

"Granx, Slick your punishment is relieved." Xelvin said as he stopped.

"Aw how could this have happened?" Granx said.

"Well you got beaten by females when I was defeated by the Star Warriors." Slick said.

"Those Rose Warriors just got lucky, besides they're not the problem. It's the Star Warriors I want." Granx said.

"Yes it's the Star Warriors you should have your focus on. Now prepare to go to the mortal world." Xelvin said. "Fail me again and I will be forced to take actions in my own hand."

"But master you know what will happen if you step in the mortal world." Slick said.

"Yes I know my power will be drained the second I enter that world as long as the worlds are in balance." Xelvin said. "So don't fail me."

…

Earth

Davis and the other Star Warriors were finishing Xelvin's troops as they turned into dark vapor and took care of them all.

"Well that's the last of them." Davis said.

"I have to say without that Slick and Granx guy it's too easy." Matt said.

"It wouldn't matter, we're getting good at this." Tai said.

"What makes you say that?" Ken said.

"We haven't been beaten yet. We're like the toughest guys around." Tai said.

"Someone sounds confident in himself." Matt said.

"Guys think about it, when have we lost a battle?" Tai said.

"What about the time the Rose Warriors saved us against Granx?" Ken said.

"Okay maybe there was that time, but guys we're strong. When was the last time things didn't go our way." Tai said.

"Tai is right I mean we took care of Slick and he was one of Xelvin's top men." Davis said.

"Be careful with what're feeling." Halo said as he came by. "Overconfidence has been the down fall of many warriors."

"Who says we're getting overconfident?" Tai said. "We're just getting that good."

…

The High School

Tai was in his school's library and was looking for a book when a student on a ladder nearly fell off and a bunch of books was about to land on top of him.

"Uh oh." Tai said as he was able to catch them all.

"Whoa nice catch Tai."

"Yeah that really was." Tai said thinking his skills were rubbing off on him. Then he headed outside.

"Watch out mad dog on the loose." A snarling dog came running through the school, but Tai got in front of it.

"I don't think so mutt." Tai said and the dog jumped at him, but the luckiest thing happened. "Now shake." The dog gave his paw and Tai shook it. The dog was calm and Tai trained it.

"Wow Tai you're like a dog whisperer." After school Tai met up with the others and told what happened.

"I'm starting to get what you mean Tai." Matt said. "Today I saved a girl from falling down the stairs and saved Izzy from choking."

"Ken, Davis what about you?" Tai said.

"Even I think you're right Tai." Ken said. "I scored ten goals to nothing in soccer and my brain power has gotten better because I got a 100 on a test."

"You're right Tai we're just that good." Davis said.

"I thought I warned you about overconfidence." Halo said as he came out of the trees.

"And I thought I told you we're just that good." Tai said and they all started talking how great things were going for them.

"If you're done talking you should see that your stars are glowing." Halo said. They took out their stars and they were glowing.

"Alright let's go kick some dark spirit butt." Matt said and they started to transform.

"Red Star!"

"Blue Star!"

"Silver Star!"

"Gold Star!"

They headed off downtown and saw troopers heading their way and Granx was in front leading the charge.

"It's Granx, but the Rose Warriors destroyed him." Davis said.

"Defeated yes, destroyed no." Halo said.

"How is Granx still around?" Matt said.

"Granx and the troopers are still spirits. If they are defeated in the mortal world then they'll only be sent back to the spirit world." Halo said.

"That means Slick has to be back too." Ken said.

"Great so they'll just keep coming back." Matt said.

"Doesn't matter we took them down once and we will again." Davis said.

"Forward troops those Star Warriors are just up ahead." Granx said. Meanwhile Slick was watching from the top of the buildings.

"While Granx goes and destroys himself and fails as usual I'll sit back and enjoy the show." Slick said.

"Okay guys let's take it to them." Davis said as they charged in.

"Fire!" Granx said as the troopers began to fire at them, but they blocked or deflected the blasts with their swords. "Fine I'll do this myself." Granx spun his wrecking ball and tossed it.

"Not this time." Davis said as they moved and Ken cut the chain.

"Hey repairing that isn't cheap!" Granx complained. Then all four of them and started taking all of them down. Xelvin was watching in the spirit world and couldn't take it as he slammed his trident and screamed.

"That's it I'm taking matters into my own hands!" Xelvin shouted. Davis and the others were finished with Granx in the others in no time flat.

"That was too easy." Ken said.

"Well now you deal with me." Slick said as he jumped down and formed an X with his arms.

"Oh you again." Tai said.

"Please we can take care of you easily." Matt said. Then the skies were covered in dark clouds and shot red lightning. "What's with the sky?"

"It couldn't be." Slick said. Then red lightning shot the ground and when the sky cleared Xelvin was there. "Master Xelvin!"

"Star Warriors!" Xelvin shouted.

"Is that Xelvin?" Davis said.

"It is." Ken said.

"I don't believe this. I never thought the day would come." Halo said.

"Guys if we can take him down this whole thing will end." Matt said.

"Then let's do it." Davis said as all four charged in at him. Each one tried attacking, but Xelvin moved out of the way with ease.

"He dodged all of our attacks." Tai said.

"He got lucky." Davis said.

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Xelvin said as he shot an energy blast from his trident that blew all four of them back. They struggled to get back up, but they did and charged for an attack again, but Xelvin jumped a great height and right over them.

"He's fast." Ken said.

"How can we catch up to him?" Tai said.

"You Star Warriors are nothing compared to me." Xelvin said as he used his trident and shot lightning striking all four of them. He then used it to lift them up and he spun them around having them hit the ground.

"I don't understand." Matt said. "How could this be happening?" Xelvin used his trident to keep him up since it looked like he was exhausted, but used what strength he had and powered up a blast aiming for them.

"Your end is now." Xelvin said, but he couldn't fire and Slick helped him stay up.

"Master Xelvin your energy is being drained more with the more power you use. If you run out who knows what will happen." Slick said. "You must leave this world."

"Fine, the way I see it the Star Warriors are already beaten." Xelvin said as they stepped through a portal and they were gone.

"Why didn't he finish us?" Davis said.

"It's Xelvin's curse." Halo said. "The second he enters the mortal world his energy is drained with each passing second so he can't stay long. You got lucky." After the battle they were heading home, but they were still upset.

"I never felt a beating like this in a long time." Tai said.

"Halo was right, we were overconfident." Ken said. "Xelvin is much more powerful than we could have anticipated."

"Well we'll be ready next time. We're the only ones who can beat Xelvin." Davis said and they agreed.

"Better watch out Xelvin. We'll be coming for you." Tai said.


	7. Spiritual Beast

For those who missed what happened my name is Davis. Me and my friends are the Star Warriors. We're suppose to be fighting this evil spirit warlord named Xelvin. However the last time we fought him he totally cleaned our clocks before his ran out. How do we beat this creep?

Davis met up with Tai, Matt, and Ken at the school, but they were still depressed on what happened in their fight with Xelvin.

"Guys come on, what are we doing just sitting here feeling sorry for ourselves?" Davis said.

"Davis after the fight with Xelvin I don't know about being in a good mood." Tai said.

"Yeah remember what happen." Matt said.

…

Flashback

They thought back to the time Xelvin came into their world and how the battle went down.

"Then let's do it." Davis said as all four charged in at him. Each one tried attacking, but Xelvin moved out of the way with ease.

"He dodged all of our attacks." Tai said.

"He got lucky." Davis said.

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Xelvin said as he shot an energy blast from his trident that blew all four of them back. They struggled to get back up, but they did and charged for an attack again, but Xelvin jumped a great height and right over them.

End Of Flashback

….

"We couldn't land a hit on him." Tai said.

"If only there was a way we could get stronger." Ken said.

"You mean training. You are still new to being the Star Warriors, but you still have a lot to learn." Halo said.

"Do you know how we can get stronger?" Matt said.

"I have a few things that can help. For starter I think your school needs help moving some supplies for this little play of yours." Halo said.

"What?" All four said.

"Help move the stuff around in that auditorium." Halo said. They went inside and saw boxes and other things.

"You want us to move this around without permission from a teacher?" Tai said.

"I don't even know what this play is about." Ken said.

"How is this training?" Matt said.

"If Halo thinks this will help us I say we do it." Davis said. They grabbed the boxes and started moving around and help set up the stage.

"I still don't see how this helps." Matt said.

"Okay Halo what's next?" Davis said.

"Follow me." Halo said and lead them to the janitor's closet.

"A janitor's closet?" Tai said.

"What could possibly be in there that will help us become a better Star Warrior?" Matt said.

"Just wait and see. For now grab a mop and start mopping this floor. Even I can feel the dirt on my cat paws." Halo said. They grabbed cleaning supplies and started cleaning the floor.

"Anyone else find this so weird?" Matt said as they were cleaning.

"Long as we don't have to clean the toilet." Ken said.

"Rome wasn't built in a day, but even that didn't take as long as you're taking." Halo said. When they were finished they were now at the grocery store.

"Who are we buying groceries for again?" Tai said.

"Halo took my Mom's shopping list." Davis said as he was deciding which tomato was the ripest.

"Okay I feel like he's doing what a parent does. Give us chores." Matt said.

"Well I trust Halo I have to believe that he knows what he's doing." Davis said. "This one has to be the ripest." They dropped the groceries off at Davis' place and placed them away.

"Excellent work boys." Halo said.

"It was nothing." Davis said. "So what's next?"

"Oh I say you have everything you need Davis." Halo said.

"Is he serious?" Tai said.

"How is cleaning, moving, and grocery shopping training?" Matt said. Ken was wondering that himself, but didn't say a thing. Davis was doing some dusting at his place and Tai and Matt watched still confused on how Davis can just go through with this. "He doesn't even like doing house work."

"He actually thinks this is training? Hey by the way where's Ken?" Tai said. Halo was watching over the city and Ken came up behind him.

"You got a minute Halo?" Ken said.

"Of course Ken." Halo said.

"It's about this training. Tai, Davis, and I play soccer." Ken said. "We get how important training is, but I don't see how this is helping."

"Exactly what are you asking?" Halo said.

"I want to know how dusting makes us better Star Warriors." Ken said.

"Sometimes the answer is right in front of you and you don't even see it, even when one already found it." Halo said.

….

Xelvin's Castle

Xelvin was doing his own training as he practice his energy blasts.

"Master Xelvin you're still going out to the mortal world?" Slick said.

"Yes, these Star Warriors hold no power." Xelvin said. "I can defeat them easily."

"But master what if you run out of time?" Granx said.

"Even with my energy being drained it's still enough time." Xelvin said. "It's more than enough time to destroy them, or at least one of them."

…..

Earth

"Boy I never knew how dusty my place could get." Davis said as he finished cleaning. Then he noticed his star began to glow. "Show time." He grabbed it and ran out, but noticed the others waiting for him at the bottom of his building. "Hey guys ready?"

"Davis we've been talking." Matt said.

"We don't think it's a good idea to go. Last time we got lucky since Xelvin couldn't finish us." Tai said.

"What, but guys we've been training." Davis said.

"Get real Davis." Matt said. "That wasn't training, just pointless chores. Think back on what happened last time."

….

Flashback

"You Star Warriors are nothing compared to me." Xelvin said as he used his trident and shot lightning striking all four of them. He then used it to lift them up and he spun them around having them hit the ground.

"I don't understand." Matt said. "How could this be happening?" Xelvin used his trident to keep him up since it looked like he was exhausted, but used what strength he had and powered up a blast aiming for them.

"Your end is now." Xelvin said.

End Of Flashback

…

"That was then and this is now." Davis said. "Look I know things look bad guys, but we're the only ones with the power that can stop Xelvin."

"Guys while we're busy talking the enemy is attacking." Ken said.

"We're not ready Davis. Maybe if we had some real training…." Matt said.

"Not ready? When've we been ready?" Davis said. "We're needed now, not sometime next week. I'm going to fight whether you guys will help me or not." They let what Davis said sink in and they decided on something.

"Alright well we better hurt." Tai said. Davis was happy to hear that.

"Red Star!"

"Blue Star!"

"Silver Star!"

"Gold Star!"

All four of them transformed and headed off to battle. When they arrived Slick and Granx were waiting for them.

"Well looked who finally showed up." Slick said.

"Took them long enough." Granx said.

"Guys are you sure about this?" Matt said.

"Don't worry, we trained for this." Davis said as he jumped in and tried to slash both of them, but they were able to block him. Then he jumped over both of them and ready to attack. "Let's try that again." However the two went for the others and attacked them. "Hey what about me?" Then skies became dark and lightning struck behind him.

"Oh no not again." Tai said. Xelvin emerged and faced Red Star.

"You're back?" Davis said.

"Yes, I have more than enough time to finish you off." Xelvin said. "You are nothing compared to me. You are nothing like the real Red Star." He charged in with his trident out, but Davis was able to block him, but pushed back.

"Hang on Red Star!" Matt said as the others tried to help him, but Slick and Granx got in the way.

"You'll have to get through us first." Granx said as the two of them charged in at them. Xelvin started firing energy blast at Davis, but he moved out of the way.

"Of course all that stage equipment movement, it was to strengthen our endurance and speed." Davis said. "So I can do this." He jumped in with his sword out, but Xelvin blocked him and pushed him back.

"Is that it?" Xelvin said.

"Shouldn't you be out of energy now?" Davis said.

"By using small attacks my stay is longer." Xelvin said.

"I got to keep fighting." Davis said as he got up and when he placed his sword out in front he thought of something. "Of course the dusting." He charged in and moved his sword like a duster, but Xelvin blocked him and pushed back.

"What was that? That's not how to use a sword." Xelvin said. Davis wasn't giving up yet.

"Wait of course. When I was looking at the tomatoes, use observation to find his weak spot." Davis said as he made circles from his fingers over his eyes. "Now where could it be?" Xelvin just blasted him down.

"Red Star!" Ken said.

"You have your own battle." Slick said as he tried to attack him.

"Enough fooling around." Xelvin said as he started to pant. "Now to finish this." Davis didn't even try to get up.

'Were the others right? All that training, was Halo just messing with us. Was it all just chores after all?' Davis thought.

"No Red Star don't give up." Ken said as he ran to him. "You were right all along. The rest of us thought it was just chores, but you were the only one who believed in Halo. The training was to get us to believe in ourselves."

…

Flashback

"I've noticed you boys were depressed." Halo said as he talked to Ken earlier. "You lost faith in yourselves. This training isn't to make you stronger. I'm trying to get you guys to believe in yourselves, and Davis already has. Believing in yourself will awake a new power."

End Of Flashback

…..

"You have a power deep inside you. You can unlock it." Ken said.

"I can?" Davis said.

"You know you can. All you have to do is unlock it." Ken said. Davis felt energy building up inside him and began to glow red. They saw what was happening, but didn't know exactly what, but Halo did as he watched.

"It's time." Halo said.

"Spirit Phoenix unleashed!" Davis shouted as his body glowed red and transformed into a giant red Phoenix.

"What!" Xelvin said.

'What happened to me?' Davis thought.

"Davis has unlock the spiritual beast inside him. A power the Star Warriors have." Halo said.

"It matters not." Xelvin said as he tried to blast him, but Davis flew up. Davis flapped his wings and blew Xelvin back. Davis than powered up fire in his beak and launched it blowing Xelvin back.

"Master Xelvin!" Slick and Granx said and he barely got up.

"Retreat!" Xelvin shouted and they escaped.

"Wow that was so awesome." Matt said. Davis changed back and was exhausted.

"Whoa that was amazing." Davis said. After the battle they regrouped and were talking about what happened. "Why didn't you tell me it was about believing in myself?"

"It looked like you already had it figured out since you believed in Halo." Ken said.

"Well Halo hasn't steered us wrong before." Davis said.

"Thank you Davis." Halo said.

"After seeing that I want to become a spirit beast." Tai said.

"Ditto." Matt said.

"Well you better get working." Davis said as he held up cleaning supplies and they didn't like it.

"Okay, but still no toilet." Ken said.


	8. Matt's Inner Beast

My name is Davis. If you're late to the party here's the low down. My friends and I are the Star Warriors facing a warlord spirit name Xelvin. Last time I fought him I transformed into this Phoenix thing and totally fried these guys.

"Davis I have to say that Spirit Phoenix transformation of yours is amazing." Tai said as he and the others were talking about their last battle.

"Yeah I can't wait to try it out." Matt said.

"It is an amazing power." Ken said.

"Come on guys it's nothing." Davis said trying to be modest.

"Nothing if you can do it so can we and I want to try it." Tai said. "So come on spill it how do we unlock it?"

"How did you unlock yours?" Matt said.

"I don't know how to put it into words." Davis said. "I felt this strange energy inside me like I there was fire burning up. I guess if you can ignite that flame than you're good to go."

"A fire inside us?" Matt said.

…

Davis' Room

Davis was asleep in his room, but it looked like he was having a dream. He was seeing a guy that looked like one of the Star Warriors.

'That guy looks like a Star Warrior.' Davis thought and when he woke up he tossed himself up. "What a freaky dream." Davis said.

…

The School

"Listen up class today we have a new student. This is Jacob." The teacher of Davis' class said introducing a boy dressed in black with spikey black hair with part of it covering his left eye.

"Hi Jacob." They all said.

'New kid must be rough.' Davis thought. Jacob took a look at Davis and then took a seat at the front of the class. When the bell rang Davis walked to the front of the gate.

"Hey Davis." He looked ahead and saw Matt.

"Matt what are you doing here?" Davis said.

"Just thought I stop by before heading home." Matt said. Then saw that Jacob was watching them. "Uh hello?" Davis turned and saw Jacob, but he looked away and started walking away. "Who's he?"

"New kid, his name is Jacob." Davis said.

"New kid huh, well if he's new try and be friends." Matt said.

"Okay. Hey Jacob wait up." Davis said as they ran after him. He stopped for a second. "Hey Jacob since your new how about I show you around?"

"No thanks." Jacob said as he began to walk away.

"Uh okay. Hey how about a game of soccer?" Davis said.

"Leave me alone." Jacob said.

"Hey he's just trying to be friendly." Matt said.

"Guess he doesn't want to be friends." Davis said.

"There's something strange about that guy. I say we follow him." Matt said as he started to follow.

"Hey wait a sec Matt." Davis said as he began to follow. When he noticed them Jacob started running so they ran after him. They went down an alley, but lost sight of him.

"How do you lose someone dressed in black when no one is around?" Matt said. Then the area around them started becoming transparent and glowing blue.

"What's going on?" Davis said.

"I don't know, this is freaky." Matt said and it went back to normal. "I don't like this, we got to figure out what's going on." Then their stars began to glow.

"Looks like there's trouble. C'mon." Davis said as they ran out, but inside one of the buildings was Jacob as he watched them.

…

Downtown

Down in the city Slick and his men were marching through.

"Now where are the Star Warriors?" Slick said.

"Right here." Davis said as he and the others faced him.

"Oh there you are. I've been expecting you." Slick said.

"What is it you're doing here this time?" Matt said.

"Why don't you come and find out?" Slick said. "Troopers charge." The dark troops started firing at them, but they were able to block it.

"Time to unlock my spirit beast." Tai said.

"After I do." Matt said as they both charged in and started slicing their way through the troopers.

"Don't bother slashing at them, I'll get us through." Davis said and began to transform. "Spirit Phoenix Unleashed!" Davis transformed into his phoenix form and flew above them.

"So only Red Star can transform." Slick said. Davis dove down with his wings on fire and flew right past the troops and turned them to dark vapor.

"What do you think guys?"

"Davis, how are you talking to us?" Tai said.

"It must be telepathy." Ken said. "Davis is communicating with us through his mind."

"Now for Slick." Davis said, but saw he was riding on a giant black bird.

"What do you think of our Crow Flyers?" Slick said. "I'll deal with you Star Warriors later." Slick rode the crow and flew through a portal.

"That was weird. Why would he send his troops to fight us, but run away?" Tai said.

"Something's not quite right." Ken said.

…

Xelvin's Castle

"What was that Slick?" Xelvin said. "You go into battle just to run away?"

"It was a tactical retreat master." Slick said.

"I don't care what you call it. You ran off during the middle of the battle." Xelvin said.

"But Master Xelvin I have a plan for them now. That was just to gain some information." Slick said.

"Information on what?" Xelvin said.

"Information that will have those Star Warriors right where I want them." Slick said. "All I need is for the troops to be given the ability for a little trick."

…..

School

Jacob was at the front of the class writing every right answer to all the equations and everyone was impressed.

"Wow it seems we have genius." The teacher said. At gym class the guys were playing some basketball.

"I got it." T.K. said as he grabbed the ball, but Jacob took it and scored a three point shot.

"Man this guy is amazing." Davis said. After school Davis met up with Matt and was kicking soccer balls into the net. "I'll tell you Matt that Jacob guy is pretty cool."

"I don't know about that guy." Matt said.

"You were the one that said we should be friends." Davis said.

"I know, but now I'm starting to get the feeling there's something weird about that guy." Matt said. Then he spotted Jacob on the other side of the field.

"Hey Jacob you want to play?" Davis said.

"No thanks." Jacob said.

"Look man you don't have to sound so gloomy or something. We're just trying to be your friends." Matt said.

"Only weak people need friends and I'm not weak." Jacob said.

"What!?" Matt said, then saw his and Davis stars were glowing. "Davis our stars."

"Don't let Jacob see." Davis said.

"Hey let us know when you want to be friends, so I can see how you feel being turned down." Matt said and ran off.

"He didn't mean it." Davis said and followed him. Down in city Slick was riding on his Crow Flyer causing mayhem.

"Come out come out Star Warriors." Slick said.

"We're right here Slick." Davis said as Slick looked down and spotted them.

"I was hoping for your arrival." Slick said.

"What is it you're up to this time?" Ken said.

"Wait and see." Slick said.

"Careful guys this could be a trap." Tai said.

"Let's just take this creep out." Davis said as he ran at Slick.

"I was hoping you do that." Slick said. "Now troopers form the cage." The dark troops emerged from under the ground and formed around Davis and started to become some sort of giant box.

"Hey what's going on?" Davis said.

"Red Star are you okay in there?" Matt said.

"Only Red Star can become a spirit beast." Slick said. "Strengthen the walls." More soldiers emerged from the ground and started running for the box.

"No keep them back." Matt said as the others slashed at the troops keeping them making the box getting bigger. Davis tried to get out, but more troops filling in the gaps.

"I can't get out." Davis said. More troops kept coming and Ken was pushed into it.

"Silver Star no." Matt said.

"Excellent now I got Silver Star. Two down two to go." Slick said as he started flying in.

"No, someone stop him." Matt said.

"I'll get him, bring it on." Tai said.

"Consider it brought." Slick said and the crow began to glow purple. "Crow Sky Strike!" The crow flew in and rammed into Tai having him hit the ground hard.

"Gold Star are you okay?" Matt said as he checked on him.

"Yeah, but I don't think I can get up." Tai said through the pain.

"Ahahahahaha only Blue Star remains." Slick said.

"No! Davis, Ken, Tai I need you guys." Matt said. Then he thought about what Jacob said.

'Only weak people need friends and I'm not weak.' Jacob's voice echoed in his head.

"He's wrong, he's wrong." Matt said. "Friends don't make you weak. They make you stronger."

"It's time to finish this." Slick said.

"Now you're going to get it." Matt said as he charged at him. "Nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it. Joke's on you cause I'm all fired up!" His body began to glow. Halo arrived and saw what was happening.

"Matt has unlocked his spirit beast." Halo said.

"Spirit Dragon Unleashed!" Matt's body transformed in a giant blue dragon, looked like Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon.

"No way. He unlocked his spirit beast." Slick said. Matt flew up to him and powered up an electric charge in his mouth and fired at him. "That's so unfair!" He said before he was turned into dark vapor. Davis and Ken were free and Tai could get up.

"Wow Matt has unlocked his spirit beast." Ken said and he changed back, but looked exhausted.

"Matt are you okay?" Davis said.

"That transformation takes a lot out of you." Matt said.

"Well just wait because I'll be next to get mine." Tai said.

"Or I will." Ken said.

"I'm am most impressed Matt. You transformed for your friends." Halo said, but they were blasted by a strange dark energy. They looked ahead and saw a guy that looked like one of them, but his outfit was black with a mask.

"Wasting a transformation on friendship, how pathetic." The guy said.

"He looks like us." Ken said.

"That's the guy from my dream." Davis said.

"It can't be. The Black Star!" Halo said.

"Who's the Black star?" Davis said.

"Long ago there were actually five Star Warriors and five Rose Warriors, but it was undecided if the Black Star and Black Rose were good or evil." Halo said.

"Better watch out, because a real fight is coming." Black Star said and hopped away. After the battle Matt and Davis were walking down the streets.

"That was so weird." Matt said.

"Yeah, I never thought there would be a Star Warrior we had to fight." Davis said. Then he spotted Jacob on the other side of the road. "Hey Jacob!" Jacob just ignored him and kept walking.

"I don't like him, there's something I don't trust." Matt said.


	9. Jinx Ken

I'm Davis and my friends and I are facing this warlord spirit named Xelvin. He seeks to take over our world. Last time Matt unlocked his spirit beast and became a dragon and that was so cool, not as cool as me. Now I'm wondering which of us is next.

In Xelvin's castle Granx was representing what looked like a bull with a cannon attached to its back to Xelvin.

"Granx why should I care about a Bull Rider?" Xelvin said.

"It's what's attached to it that's so special." Granx said. "It's called the Jinx Ray. When someone is hit with it they become jinxed they are bound bad things to happen to them, big or small."

"How good is that to me?" Xelvin said.

"You don't actually believe that whole jinx thing do you, brick head?" Slick said.

"Maybe I should try it on you." Granx said.

"Silence!" Xelvin shouted. "Your constant arguing gives me such a headache. Granx will this Jinx Ray actually be useful to us?"

"Oh yes Master Xelvin. Just wait and see when I try it out…on the Star Warriors." Granx said.

…

Earth

Down on Earth Ken was in the middle of soccer practice as he scored a goal and his team cheered for him.

"Nice shot Ken."

"It was nothing." Ken said.

"Ken you have to be the luckiest guy on Earth."

"I love to stay and chat, but I got some friends I have to meet." Ken said as he got his stuff and took off. Ken got a train and made it to Odaiba and saw Davis and the others.

"Hey you guys here I am." Ken said.

"Ken glad to see you made it." Davis said.

"Sorry if I'm a little late, I was doing some soccer practice." Ken said.

"Well we were just going to head over to the arcade." Davis said.

"Yeah come on Ken let's have some fun." Tai said.

"Alright let's get going." Ken said. They went to the arcade and Ken was breaking every high score there was.

"Ken you have got to be the luckiest guy ever." Matt said.

"Me? I don't know if I'm that lucky." Ken said.

"No he's right Ken. I haven't seen anyone who can get good stuff like you." Davis said. Then their stars began to glow. "We got trouble." They found a safe place they could transform.

"Red Star!"

"Blue Star!"

"Silver Star!"

"Gold Star!"

They all transformed and headed downtown and when they got their Granx was waiting for them at the top of a building.

"Granx what are you doing here?" Tai said.

"Oh I've been waiting just enjoying the scenery." Granx said. "I'm also letting my pets get some fresh air." Three of the Bull Breakers that had cannons came out and one had the Jinx Ray.

"What is this, a rodeo?" Matt said.

"Now which one shall be the first to be jinx?" Granx said. The bulls started charging and circled around them.

"Careful guys I don't think these bulls are just for show like at a rodeo." Matt said. "You especially Davis since they hate red." The bulls started firing at them, but they jumped out of the way.

"Don't stand in one spot move." Davis said as they tried to get out of that circle, but the bulls were moving too fast for them. Tai tried, but one banged its head against him and was knocked to the ground. The one with the Jinx Ray was about to fire.

"Gold Star!" Ken said as he jumped in when the bull fired and Ken got blasted by the Jinx Ray.

"Silver Star!" Davis and Matt said. Ken was covered in dark energy and was brought down.

"Silver Star are you okay?" Tai said.

"I think so, I don't feel pain or anything." Ken said.

"Ha that's one down. Now who will be next?" Granx said.

"Guys let's get out of here. I don't know what thing on that cow is, but there must be something to it." Matt said.

"But Ken got hit and he's not hurt." Davis said.

"Better safe than sorry." Matt said as they got Ken and ran off.

"I'll get you next time warriors." Granx said as they ran off. After the battle the guys were walking down the streets and met up with Halo.

"Are you boys alright?" Halo said.

"It's really Ken you should be worried about. He got blasted by something." Tai said.

"Guys really I feel fine." Ken said. Then he stepped on gum and it was really sticky. "Oh gross." He tried pulling his foot free, but when he did he lost his balance and almost landed on a baby in a carriage. He jumped out of the way, but his feet landed in a puddle.

"That was weird." Matt said.

"Hey hold on, what was it Granx called it?" Davis said.

'Now which one will be the first to be jinx?' Granx's voice said in Davis' head.

"It seems like whatever that cannon placed a jinx on Ken." Davis said.

"A jinx, that seems a little far fetch Davis." Ken said as he walked on ahead and walked into a light post.

"Actually it seems to make sense." Matt said. "Think about it that cannon didn't do a thing and Granx mentioned something about being jinx."

"Even if that's true I'm not letting that stop me." Ken said as he walked into the street.

"Ken look out!" Tai said as he grabbed Ken before a car could hit him.

"Whoa thanks Tai." Ken said, but Tai seemed upset. He remembered that Ken stepped in and took the blast for him.

'Is this my fault?' Tai thought.

"Okay it's official Ken is jinx." Matt said.

"Quite so we need to find a way to break it." Halo said.

"How, do we say his name three times?" Davis said.

"I think we're gonna have to wait until Granx comes back with that weapon of his." Halo said.

…

Xelvin's Castle

"Master Xelvin the Jinx Ray is working." Granx said.

"You might be right, but will it be enough?" Xelvin said.

"It should, I already got one of the Star Warriors." Granx said.

"Hmm perhaps one is more than enough to be a wedge between the Star Warriors." Xelvin said. "Granx go back to the mortal world and have all the Star Warriors fall under the effect of the Jinx Ray. If all of them are under its affect then they can't stop me."

…

Earth

The next day the guys met up with each other to see if Ken was alright, but Tai has yet to arrive.

"So how are things going Ken?" Davis said.

"Lousy. I'm actually believing I am jinx." Ken said.

"What's happened?" Matt said.

"First at home I had hot sauce in my dinner last night and when I sneezed it came out my nose." Ken said and they didn't like the image of it. "Then I fell right in the toilet and at school I slipped on a wet floor and got hit by dodge balls in gym."

"That does not sound pleasant and I don't really know what most of that it." Halo said.

"The real problem is if Ken's jinxed how is he going to fight?" Matt said.

"Good question." Ken said, but was beginning to think his days as a Star Warrior were over. Then Tai came by and had something in his hand.

"Hey Ken, here." Tai said. He gave him a bracelet with a four leaf clover on it.

"What's this?" Ken said.

"It's suppose to be a good luck charm. I figure if it's bad luck then some good luck could help." Tai said. Then their stars began to glow.

"Let's hope this is Granx." Davis said. They transformed and headed downtown where Granx was waiting for them with the three Bull Breakers.

"Look who's back." Granx said. "Ready to be jinxed?"

"Guys the one in the middle is the one we have to get." Matt said.

"I'll take care of Granx." Ken said as he ran at him and jumped, but hit the wall and slid down.

"You can't beat me, you're still under the effects of the Jinx Ray." Granx said. Then one of the bulls charged at him and pushed him away. "It's no use Silver Star. You're through."

"Maybe he's right. I can't fight." Ken said. The bulls started circling him and fired their cannons and it looked like Ken was finished. When the smoke cleared the others shielded him. "Guys!"

"Ken whatever you do, don't listen to him." Davis said.

"He's right you're not the type to just give up." Tai said. "Besides you still have my good luck charm."

"Ken don't let a little jinx stop you. Whether if it's good or bad you're still lucky and smart. You can use this to your advantage." Matt said.

"I am? I can?" Ken said and began to think. "You're right I am. I can." Ken got up and started to glow silver. "No bull brain or his cows are going to tell me I'm beat."

"Is he…." Tai said thinking where this is going.

"You're right I think he is." Davis said.

"Spirit Chimera Unleashed!" Ken transformed into a giant silver dragon with a lion and a goat head on his shoulders.

"Oh please like I'm scared. You still can't beat the Jinx Ray." Granx said.

"Ken this might be a little risky." Tai said.

"Don't worry I got this." Ken said through telepathy. He began to charge up a beam in the dragon head.

"Wait is he insane for shooting that!?" Granx said in a panic, but Ken faked him out. He stopped and flew in at the bulls. His wing hit against a building and started flipping, but hit the bull with the ray and blasted him and the other two. Dark Energy left his body.

"He did it, he broke it." Davis said.

"No that's it I'm out of here." Granx said as he left. After the battle Ken was having a soccer game and Ken was being his old self again.

"Well it seems Ken is lucky and has his spirit beast now." Matt said.

"Jealous Tai?" Davis said.

"I'll get mine eventually, even though it is unfair." Tai said.

"Hey Tai!" Ken shouted. "Thanks again for the charm!" He showed he was still wearing it.

"When're you going to tell him it's just jewelry?" Matt said.

"Oh let him actually think he is lucky." Tai said.


	10. Tai Takes Off

Okay I'm Davis and right now Matt, Ken, and I have unlocked our spirit beasts. Mine is a phoenix, Matt's is a dragon, and Ken's is a chimera. I'm sure once Tai can unlock his we'll be an unstoppable force.

Davis and the others were in the middle of a fight with Xelvin's troops and Granx was the one leading the charge.

"That's it keep fighting." Granx said and Davis sliced right through a troop.

"Bring it one Granx. We're ready for you." Davis said. "You guys ready to go?"

"Let's do it." Matt said.

"I'm right with you." Ken said.

"Spirit Phoenix Unleash!"

"Spirit Dragon Unleash!"

"Spirit Chimera Unleash!"

All three of them transform and were able to fly right through the troops with them turning into vapor. Tai ran to try and keep up with them.

"Okay it's my turn." Tai said. "Spirit Beast Unleash!" He tried to transform, but nothing happen and he didn't know why. "Come on why won't it work. I'm the only one who hasn't awaken my spirit beast." Davis stepped down on the troops.

"Go on ahead Davis and finish Granx." Matt said through telepathy.

"My pleasure." Davis said. He charged up a fire blast in his beak and fired it at Granx.

"No not again." Granx said and got blasted. After the battle Davis and the others were celebrating the victory.

"Did you see me? I was on fire." Davis said.

"I was all electric." Matt said.

"I blew them all away." Ken said. However Tai had his head held low.

"Tai is something wrong?" He looked up a little and saw Halo.

"Oh Halo, no I'm alright." Tai said. 'It's not fair. I'm the only one who hasn't unlock my spirit beast. Why?' He thought.

…..

Xelvin's Castle

"Please Master Xelvin give me another chance." Granx said as he begged for mercy by Xelvin.

"I gave you plenty of chances and you blew them all." Xelvin said.

"If I may interfere I have an idea." Granx looked behind him and saw Black Star.

"Oh it's you, don't you belong on another world?" Granx said.

"Silence Granx." Xelvin said. "Though he's right Black Star. What about your mission on the mortal world?"

"I have already identified the Star Warriors." Black Star said. "I just need to know them inside and out and I have the machine for that."

"I like to see you try to get the Star Warriors to do that." Granx said.

"Oh I have just the creature for that." Black Star said and whistled bringing out a bull with wings and feathers in the fur and had a long tail. "I merged a Bull Breaker and Crow Flyer and formed the Flying Bull."

"Impressive Black Star." Xelvin said.

"With a little assistance from Granx I can capture one of the warriors." Black Star said.

"Very well, Granx you are working with Black Star." Xelvin said.

"What! I'm not working with him. He's from the human world too after all." Granx said.

"Are you questioning me?" Xelvin said glaring at him and Granx got scared.

"No sir." Granx said.

…

Earth

Tai was asleep in his room, but was having a dream. In his dream the others were their spirit beasts and leaving him behind.

"Hey guys wait up." Tai said as he chased after them, but they were gone.

"So you're the one who hasn't unlock his spirit beast." He looked to the sky and saw Xelvin. "You are the weakest member of the group." He launched an energy blast and Tai was launch straight up from waking up.

"No way I'm not going to be the weakest." Tai said. When the sun came out Tai came out of his room and was doing some stretches.

"Hey Tai what are you doing?" Kari said.

"Just going for a jog." Tai said as he went out the door. While he was running he ran past Ken.

"Tai what are you doing?" Ken said.

"Oh hey Ken, just doing a jog." Tai said. "What are you doing here so early?"

"It's a Saturday, I had nothing else to do." Ken said.

"Oh well I got to get some exercise in later." Tai said and ran off with him taking cover behind an alley. "Sorry Ken, but I can't let you or the others find out what I'm really up to." Later Tai went to the soccer field and was running back and forth on both ends as fast as he can. "I hope soccer warm ups is the same as this." Tai ran to the other end, but tripped on a basketball.

"Tai?" Matt said as he came and grab the ball.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" Tai said.

"Me and T.K. were just about to play some b-ball. What are you doing here?" Matt said.

"Oh I was just doing some warm ups I got a big game." Tai lied.

"Uh okay?" Matt said finding it weird and walked away. Tai went to the gym and started doing some chin ups.

"Tttttttteeeeeeennnnnn!" Tai struggled to say.

"Hey Tai how many is that?" Davis said startling him and having him let go.

"100, what are you doing here?" Tai said.

"I decided to get a gym membership." Davis said.

"Well I love to stay and chat Davis, but I'm just about leave, later." Tai said as he ran out the door. "Oh boy I'm going to need to find some place private, and I'm going to need some training on my powers."

"Gold Star!"

Tai transformed and decided to head out to the woods.

"Okay I'll swing this sword around and work on coordination." Tai said.

"Alright ladies time to do some training." Tai heard voices in the woods and when he peeked behind some trees he saw the Rose Warriors.

"So much for privacy." Tai said. "Then again maybe one of them can help me."

"So what do we do today?" Mimi said.

"Just take about 20 minutes of solo training and we'll meet up later to do some together." Kari said and they split up.

"Hey Gold Rose." Tai whispered. Mimi looked around and spotted Tai.

"Gold Star?" Mimi said and walked over. "What are you doing here?"

"I came out to do some training. Since you're here maybe we can do some together." Tai said.

"I don't know if my training will help you. Why do you want ME to train YOU?"

"No that's not what I meant, I mean we could just do some together." Tai said.

"Oh okay." Mimi said and they headed to a cliff. "Let's start with some thrust, like this." She started thrusting her staff and Tai started doing the same.

"How many times do you do this?" Tai said.

"3-400." Mimi said.

"400!" Tai said surprised.

…..

The Others

Davis, Ken, Halo, and Matt met up together at an ice cream stand and were talking about what Tai has been up to .

"What do you mean Tai has been weird?" Halo said.

"First he told me he was jogging and from the way he said it, it was like he was hiding something." Ken said.

"Yeah he told me the same thing when I saw him at the school." Matt said.

"Same here at the gym." Davis said.

"Tai has been acting like there has been something on his mind. Maybe he was training." Halo said.

"Why hide it?" Matt said.

"Maybe he thought we give him a hard time or something." Ken said.

"Him?" Davis said.

"He seems kind of upset he's the only one that hasn't unleashed his spirit beast." Ken said. Then their stars began to glow.

"Don't these guys ever take a break?" Davis said.

…

The Woods

"398….399….400!" Tai and Mimi said as they finished their training.

"Whew I can feel it in my arm." Tai said. Back in the woods Granx and Black Star were watching them.

"It's one of the Rose Warriors too." Granx said. "Let's push them over that cliff."

"Not yet, you know the plan." Black Star said.

"Now what next?" Mimi said trying to think of another exercise.

"How about we run down the cliff and avoid the trees." Tai said as he ran off.

"Hey wait!" Mimi said as she went after him. Tai moved from side to side avoiding the trees and finished with a big jump.

"Spirit beast here I come." Tai whispered.

"Hey wait for me." Mimi said, but tripped on a root, but Tai managed to catch her, but fell back with her on top of him.

"You okay?" Tai said.

"I think so." Mimi said, but saw they were close to each other and their faces were red.

"Wow you have a really pretty face." Tai said.

"Uh thank you." Mimi said a little flattered by that.

"Yet also familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?" Tai said, but before she could answer he spotted the Flying Bull coming at them. "Look out." He rolled them out of the way before it came down.

"What is that?" Mimi said as they got up.

"I don't know." Tai said. The bull started flying again at them. "Move." Tai pushed her out of the way, but the bull grabbed him with its tail and flew off.

"No Gold Star!" Mimi shouted. Tai was taken to a clear field where Granx and Black Star had him restraint on a metal table.

"Let me go, whatever you two want you won't get." Tai said with Granx laughing.

"Let's torture him." Granx said.

"Not yet." Black Star said. "First we're going to gather all his knowledge. We'll know what he knows. The warriors' strengths, weaknesses, anything we can use against them." A helmet with wires was attached to Tai's head.

"Gold Rose, anyone help!" Tai shouted. The Rose Warriors met up with the Star Warriors and saw some dark troops.

"They have him on a restriction table." Ken said.

"Good thing we found you girls." Davis said.

"So what are we going to do to get him out?" Kari said.

"Leave that to me." Davis said. Black Star and Granx were keeping an eye on screen telling what Tai knows.

"Mom's beef milkshakes? Davis' soccer clothes smell worse than cheese? What does any of this mean?" Granx said. Then they heard a commotion and saw a battle going on.

"They arrived sooner than I thought." Black Star said. He spotted Davis coming in for an attack, but Black Star blocked him, but Davis kicked Granx back and jumped on the table.

"Are you okay?" Davis said.

"Yeah just get this spaghetti strainer off my head." Tai said as Davis cut the wires and got him free. "Can't let them have this." He stabbed his sword into the screen and the two took off.

"Oh and I want to know what cheese is." Granx said.

"Flying Bull get them." Black Star said as the bull took off. Ken and Matt with the girls were taking down the troops.

"Look there they are." Yolei said as they saw Tai and Davis heading towards them, but spotted the bull.

"Heads up guys there's an angry bird on your tail." Matt said.

"Don't worry I'll take care of this." Tai said as he slid stop and faced the bull. "Now or never, Spirit Beast Unleash!" The bull fired an energy blast as he tried to transform.

"Did he do it?" Ken said, but when the smoke cleared he was down. "That's a no."

"Come on I can do this." Tai said as he tried to get up.

"C'mon Gold Star put that training to good use." Matt said.

"Training? Who needs training?" Tai said as the bull tried to shoot him.

"To become an spirit beast you need to think what you're fighting for." Matt said.

"Focus your energy." Davis said.

"Leave me alone I got this." Tai said as he tried to avoid getting blast, but was pushed down.

"Put that training you did with me to good use." Mimi said.

"Gold Rose eacksnay the ainingtray." Tai said in pig Latin.

"What?" Mimi said.

"He's just being a big baby." Matt said.

"So I WAS training him." Mimi said.

"Gold Star you don't need to hide it." Davis said and Tai just couldn't take it.

"Okay I admit it I was hiding I was training because I didn't want help. I didn't want you guys to think I was weak or something." Tai said.

"There's nothing wrong for asking for help." Ken said.

"Fine then I need all the help I can get." Tai said and the bull kept firing. "That's it. I have had….enough…..OF YOU!" He began to glow a gold color. "Spirit Griffon Unleash!" He transformed into a giant gold griffon.

"He did it!" Kari said. Tai jumped up and pounded the bull away with his paw. Then wind circled around in his mouth and he fired a beam within a twister destroying the bull.

"Alright!" The guys said.

"Way to go Gold Star!" Davis said.

"Wow this is the coolest thing ever." Tai said.

…

Xelvin's Castle

"It was all Black Star's fault Master Xelvin." Granx said as they report what happened.

"We did manage to recover some images." Black Star said as images were shown to Xelvin.

"Yeah, but they're useless." Granx said and Xelvin spotted one of the guys.

"Maybe not." Xelvin said.


	11. Coin's Two Sides

Alright so here's the low down. My friends and I have unlocked our spirit beasts. I'm a phoenix, Matt is a dragon, Ken is a chimera, and Tai is a griffon. It's real useful against Xelvin and those minions of his, but there's one that has me curious.

"Unacceptable!" Xelvin said as he was shouting at Granx and Slick for their failures with Black Star listening. "You two have continued to fail me and now all four of the Star Warriors can unlock their spirit beasts."

"Why aren't you screaming at Black Star? He failed the last time." Granx said.

"I failed nothing by providing the images I received from Gold Star." Black Star said.

"Yes, speaking of which you said you've been working on a device that can have people bend to my will?" Xelvin said.

"It's still being processed, but I bet we can make it work and have them become new troops." Black Star said.

"Excellent." Xelvin said.

"There's also still the process of your plan to revive the one thing you need." Black Star said.

"Yes the revival of the Spirit Pegasus." Xelvin said.

"However there's still one small thing I have to do." Black Star said.

"Do what you will." Xelvin said.

"Xelvin's little pet." Slick complained.

"We'll see when he fails." Granx said.

…

Earth

It was late at night and Davis was busy doing his homework, but was bored out of his mind.

"Man why does school have to be so boring? I hardly understand this stuff." Davis complained. While he was working the new kid Jacob was watching through a pair of binoculars through the window.

"He's the one alright." Jacob said. The next morning Davis was walking down the streets, but stopped when he saw Jacob.

"Hey Jacob." Davis said.

"Davis, do you got a minute to talk?" Jacob said.

"Sure." Davis said. They went to a higher ground and got a good view of the city. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I wonder, what do you think of this world?" Jacob said, but Davis thought that was weird to ask.

"I don't know." Davis said. "It's nice, there's lots of great people and is filled with fun and excitement. Why would you ask something like that?"

"Different people have different perspectives. Especially when it comes to the fate of the world" Jacob said and showed a strange coin. Heads was a one and tails was a cross.

"What kind of coin is that?" Davis said.

"Call it heads or tails." Jacob said.

"Um heads." Davis said.

"Then I'm tails." Jacob said. When he flipped it, it landed on heads.

"Heads, so?" Davis said.

"Are you so sure this coin will land on the side you want?" Jacob said as he twirled it between his fingers. "You can always flip it around until you get it to the side you want."

"What are you trying to say here?" Davis said.

"I'm saying you act like you have the fate of the world on your hands. So you be sure on the side you and others are on." Jacob said and walked away.

"What?" Davis said.

"That boy, there's something strange about him." Davis looked to his right and saw Halo come out of hiding from a tree.

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop." Davis said.

"That boy you were talking too is strange. He seems like trouble." Halo said.

"You're starting to sound like Matt." Davis said. "Speaking of Matt I got to meet the others." The sun was starting to set and Tai and the others were at the soccer field.

"Where are they?" Matt said as they were waiting for Davis and Halo.

"Hey guys we're here." Davis said as he and Halo were running towards them.

"Where have you been?" Ken said.

"Sorry I was practically on the other side of town." Davis said. "I was having a strange talk to Jacob."

"That guy, Davis I think that guy is trouble." Matt said.

"Hey who's Jacob?" Tai said.

"Oh right you and Ken haven't met him yet. He's this new kid in Davis' class." Matt said. "Yet there's something strange about him." Then their stars started to glow.

"Trouble, at this hour?" Tai said.

"We better check it out." Davis said.

"Yes, but be careful. You never know what Xelvin or his minions are trying next." Halo said and they started to transform.

"Red Star!"

"Blue Star!"

"Silver Star!"

"Gold Star!"

It became night and the warriors were checking the city for trouble. When they arrived at the scene they saw people were transforming into Xelvin's troops.

"Whoa what's happening to them?" Matt said.

"Look over there." Ken said. They saw Black Star with a scepter firing an energy beam at people transforming them.

"It's him again." Davis said. Black Star turned around and saw them.

"Right on time warriors." Black Star said.

"What are you up to?" Davis said.

"Just trying out my new Soul Corruptor." Black Star said.

"We have to figure out how we're going to change these people back." Ken said.

"You guys take the troops and try to figure out how to change them back." Davis said. "I'm going for that scepter, maybe that can help us."

"Attack!" Black Star said. The corrupted troops started firing at them, but they were able to block them. Davis ran past them and headed straight for Black Star. He tried his sword, but Black Star blocked him and they both jumped back. "Well it looks like I finally get to face you."

"Why are you doing this? You're a Star Warrior like us, you're suppose to be fighting Xelvin. Why are you working with him?" Davis said.

"I have my reasons." Black Star said. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Davis said.

"We'll get around to that. Show me what you got now with that beast inside you." Black Star said.

'He wants me to transform into my spirit beast.' Davis thought. "Alright you're going to get what you want." He said. "Spirit Phoenix Unleash!" He transformed into his phoenix form and was ready to face him.

"Now it's my turn." Black Star said and began to glow a purple color. "Spirit Hydra Unleash!" He his body changed into a giant black snake like with seven dragon heads.

"Whoa who let him into the spirit beast club?" Tai said. Black Star tried to strike him, but Davis flew up. Black Star stretched out his heads, but Davis continued to fly up. Davis came down with his talon out, but Black Star moved out of the way.

"How can you fight like this?" Black Star said.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Davis said.

"Tell me Red Star what are you fighting for?" Black Star said.

"What I'm fighting for?" Davis said.

"You don't know do you." Black Star said. "How can you be so persistent on fighting when you don't know what you're fighting for?" He had six of his head bite his wings and had his seventh banged him across the face. Meanwhile the others continued to fight the troops.

"Careful not to hurt them." Ken said as he pushed them back.

"How can we fight them if we can't hurt them?" Matt said. Davis got up and saw a glowing square on one. Then he remembered what Jacob said.

'Are you so sure this coin will land on the side you want?' Jacob said in his head. 'You can always flip it around until you get it to the side you want.'

"That's it." Davis said. "Guys there are small squares on the troops. Get them off and see if they'll turn back."

"Are you sure?" Tai said.

"Trust me." Davis said. They sliced the squares off and the troops returned to human.

"It worked." Ken said.

"Impressive." Black Star said. "Let's see you if you can deal with this." All the heads charged up dark energy beams. Davis started to charge up a fire blast in his beak. They both fired and when they collided it created a big explosion.

"That all you got?" Davis said.

"No, but we'll meet again. There are big things coming." Black Star said and was teleported away.

"What does that mean?" Davis said.

…

The Next Day

It was the end of school and Jacob was walking out, but Davis was running up to him.

"Hey Jacob I want to say thanks." Davis said.

"Thanks, for what?" Jacob said.

"That coin thing. It was kind of weird, but it helped me with something." Davis said.

"Oh that don't mention it." Jacob said and began to walk. 'Well now I know which side of the coin you are.' He thought. Back at Davis' place there was an email on his computer and had a voice.

"The key is on Earth. You are on Earth. The horse will rise."


	12. White Key

Alright my friends and I continue our fight with Xelvin. Last time we fought that Black Star guy and it turns out he can transform into a spirit beast as well. Boy it just seems like the more we get into this job the more creeps and weirdoes come out.

"The key is on Earth. You are on Earth. The horse will rise." Davis played the message he got to the others.

"Dude you got a weird taste in music." Matt said.

"It's not music it's a message." Tai said.

"When I came home this was on my computer." Davis said.

"But what does this mean? What does this message mean by a horse and a key?" Ken said.

"I think I know." Halo said. "Whoever sent this message must know something about the Spiritual Pegasus."

"Spiritual Pegasus?" Tai said.

"Oh yeah you told me and Davis about it. It's a Pegasus that has great power." Matt said.

"Is the Pegasus good or evil?" Ken said.

"It all depends on the one that controls it." Halo said. "The Pegasus is locked away between both the mortal world and the spirit world. The only way it can be revived is from one of two keys. There's a white key that brings the good side and a black key that brings out the evil."

"Okay so who could have sent this message?" Matt said.

"Whoever sent this message knows about the Pegasus and knows about us." Ken said.

"You think it would be the Rose Warriors?" Matt said.

"No or else they would have come right to us." Ken said.

"Then who could it be?" Davis said.

"We'll worry about that later, right now if someone sent you this message then they must know about Xelvin." Halo said. "You see the Pegasus has the power to free Xelvin completely if he is to gain control. He must be getting prepared to take control of it."

"So we need to revive it and have it under our control." Tai said.

"Exactly. In order to revive the Pegasus and have it on its good side we need the white Pegasus key and it's somewhere here on Earth." Halo said. "There's more we are going to have to use it in the place where the mortal world and the spirit world are connected."

"Where they are connected?" Tai said.

"So we need to cover to places at once." Matt said.

"That's easy, we split up." Davis said. "Ken and I will try to find this key. Tai, Matt you look for this place where the spirit world and the mortal world are connected and keep it safe if Xelvin's men try to take it."

"But that could be anywhere in the world." Tai said.

"Well if there's a place where spiritual energy is strong that would be good place." Halo said.

"I got it." Ken said. "Adashino Nembutsuji in Kyoto. It's one of the top ten spiritual places in the whole world."

"That will work." Halo said.

"Alright head out you two and protect that place." Davis said.

"You got it." Matt said.

"I shall go with you to make sure it's the right spot." Halo said.

"Okay then and if we're right about this, it's possible it could be the final battle." Davis said. The three got in Matt's car and drove off to Kyoto leaving Ken and Davis.

"A nice tactic sending Matt and Tai together." Ken said.

"Well you know how well of a team they make." Davis said. "Meanwhile we're heading to the museum."

"The museum?" Ken said.

"Oh right it was just me and Matt there." Davis said. "Well there was this tablet that transformed into a white key and it looked just like a horse's head."

"That has to be it, but wasn't it reported it was stolen and still missing?" Ken said.

"Maybe, but maybe our stars can pick up a trace or something." Davis said. "We better get going, times a wasting." They took off, but didn't notice that Jacob was watching them. While they were running Davis nearly bumped into Kari as she came out from around the corner. "Whoa Kari sorry."

"It's alright Davis." Kari said as the other girls came out.

"Hey guys where are you off too in a hurry?" Mimi said.

"The museum, there's something we have to do." Ken said.

"Like what?" Yolei said.

"Oh…stuff." Davis said.

"You mean finding the white Pegasus key?" Kari said and they were surprise to hear her say that.

"No bother keeping it a secret now." Sora said as they each held up their rose.

"Wait you girls are the Rose Warriors?" Ken said.

"Yeah that's us." Yolei said and Davis' jaw dropped.

"In Hine's sight we should have seen that." Ken said.

"So where are Matt and Tai?" Mimi said.

"On their way to Kyoto, come one we'll explain on the way." Davis said as they started running

…

Xelvin's Castle

"At long last the Spirit Pegasus will be mine." Xelvin said as he was talking with Slick and Granx.

"Master if I may ask what good will it be without the black key?" Slick said.

"I know that you fool, but I have a plan." Xelvin said.

"What about Black Star? Shouldn't he be here?" Slick said.

"Where is he?" Granx said.

"Black Star is right where I want him." Xelvin said.

"Okay, but we also need a place where both worlds are connected." Granx said. "Where are we going to find a place like that?"

"I already found a place. We're heading to a place in the mortal world. A temple in a city called Kyoto." Xelvin said.

…

Earth

Davis and Ken told the girls everything and were at the museum trying to find a trace of the white key, but there wasn't a thing anywhere.

"Nothing." Ken said as he held his star up to a case that the key use to be in. "Looks like as far as finding the key goes we struck out."

"Now what, how are we suppose to find the key?" Yolei said. Then Davis' D-Terminal started to go off.

"Hey it's from the same guy who sent us the first message." Davis said.

"Go to the school roof and hurry before time runs out." A voice from the message said.

"The school?" Kari said.

"Well might as well check it out." Sora said. They went to the roof of the school, but there didn't seem to be anything there.

"Okay someone is toying with us." Yolei said.

"Wait look." Ken said as they saw some sort of scanner code on the door. "Davis see if you can scan it." Davis pointed his D-Terminal at it and scanned it.

"Go to the slide in the park playground it." The voice said.

"That's rather strange." Davis said.

"If it means we can find the key we might as well see." Kari said. They ran to the park and saw the same scanner code.

"Okay someone is messing with us." Ken said.

…

Kyoto

Tai, Matt, and Halo made it to the temple in Kyoto and had a look around.

"Halo is this the right place?" Tai said.

"Yes I can feel so much spirit energy in this place." Halo said. "So much that I can change into my true form." He glowed and became human with angel wings, yellow skin, white hair, and his legs in white stockings.

"Wow so this is your true form." Matt said.

"Yes with all the spirit energy I have been able to transform." Halo said. "However I cannot interfere without conversing with the other three guardians. I'm afraid when it comes to battle you are on your own and it looks like it's now." They turned around and saw Xelvin's troops marching towards the temple.

"Looks like this is it then." Tai said.

"Well let's get this show on the road." Matt said.

"Blue Star!"

"Gold Star!"

…

Odaiba

Davis, Ken, and the girls continued to run around the city following the instructions that were left around. The last one told them to go to the seventh floor of a garage building.

"How many more of these are there?" Kari said as they were all panting except for Ken.

"It's like that old saying. No pain no gain." Ken said. "Come on that building isn't too far from here." They started running. "Move it or lose it slow pokes." Ken said as he passed them all.

"Show off." Davis said. Ken made it first and saw someone place a scanner code, but he started running.

"Hey you stop." Ken said as he chased after him, but when the mystery man closed a door behind him and Ken opened it he was gone. He went back inside where the others were.

"Ken what's wrong?" Yolei said.

"I didn't see who it was, but I saw the one leaving all of these things." Ken said. "This last one says to go back to the school.

"You mean we have to go right back where we started?" Mimi complained. They went back to the roof of the school and there was a chest.

"That has to be it." Davis said.

"Wait look at the roof." Sora said as they saw it was in the middle of rows of squares. "What could this be?"

"Wait a minute." Ken said as he took out his D-Terminal and brought up a map of the city with the places they went to. Then overlay it on the squares. "I get it now. The places we've been to are the squares we need to step on to get to the key."

"Alright I'll do it." Davis said.

"Are you sure?" Kari said.

"Don't worry I got this. Ken guide me." Davis said as he was ready.

"Alright the first one is the 3rd square on the right." Ken said and Davis stepped on it. "Next is up one and over two to the left." Davis stepped on it and so far nothing happen. "You'll have to jump. Up three right one." Davis jumped and made it.

"We're good so far." Yolei said.

"Jump two to the left and up two." Ken said and Davis jumped.

"Wow I think Davis would be great at hop scotch." Mimi said.

"Right three up two." Ken said and Davis jumped. "Up two more." Ken said as Davis jumped. "One step forward and you're there." Davis stepped forward and was right in front of the chest.

"Okay either we made it or we set up total destruction." Yolei said. Davis opened the chest and a bright light came out. "I knew it, destruction." The light dimmer down and the key was in Davis' hands.

"This is it." Davis said.

"Come on my brother and Matt are waiting." Kari said. Back in Kyoto Tai and Matt were doing their best to fight off the troops.

"These guys are everywhere. I don't know how much I can keep up." Matt said.

"Let's move this faster and go spirit beast." Tai said.

"Good idea." Matt said.

"Spirit Dragon Unleash!"

"Spirit Griffon Unleash!"

They both transformed and started flying Matt charged up lightning in his mouth and blasted them. When Tai flew over some were caught in the tailwind. While it was happening Slick and Granx were watching.

"And so it begins." Slick said.

"Soon we'll destroy everything." Granx said.

"Not everything. They turned and saw Xelvin.

"Master what are you doing?" Slick said.

"Calm yourself. With the spirit energy in this area I can last longer in this world." Xelvin said. "Soon both worlds will be mine." Black Star had just arrived himself.

"All the pieces are in place mighty commander." Black Star said. Davis and the others were running as fast as they could.

'Finding the key took longer than I thought. I hope we're not too late.' Davis thought.


	13. White Pegasus

Ken and I found out the girls were the Rose Warriors and we kept running around the city looking for the white Pegasus key. While that was happening Tai and Davis headed to Kyoto protecting a temple from Xelvin and his goons. I just hope things will work out in the end.

"We need a fast way to get to Kyoto." Davis said as he and the others were running through the city. "Ken we have to transform into our spirit beast and fly there."

"You're right." Ken said.

"That will help, hurry." Yolei said.

"Red Star!"

"Silver Star!"

"Spirit Phoenix Unleash!"

"Spirit Chimera Unleash!"

Both of them transformed with the girls getting on them and Davis carried the key and they flew off heading to Kyoto as fast as they could.

…..

Kyoto

Tai and Matt continued to hold off the dark troops as their spirit beast forms, but they were practically fighting the entire army of Xelvin's.

"There must be hundreds of these guys." Tai said.

"Halo are you sure you can't help us?" Matt said as all Halo did was watch. "We can't do this by ourselves."

"I would if I could, but unless the council has spoken we guardians cannot interfere." Halo said.

"Great we just better hope Davis and Ken get here soon." Matt said as they continued to fight. While Xelvin and his commanders watched.

"Two of them aren't enough to stop us." Slick said.

"Yeah let's finish them off." Granx said.

"Don't destroy them. I want the Star Warriors brought to me." Xelvin said. "Black Star is everything ready here."

"All we need are the other two." Black Star said. "Here they come now." They looked to the sky and the girls jumped down as the Rose Warriors attacking the troops and Ken and Davis blasted them.

"Hey Tai, you okay?" Kari said and this time the girls weren't wearing the masks.

"How are you honey?" Sora said to Matt.

"Whoa the girls are the Rose Warriors!?" Tai said as they changed back.

"Yeah that threw us for a loop too, but look." Davis said as he held up the key.

"You got the key!" Matt said.

"Quickly this way." Halo said as they entered the temple.

"They're going in, let's get them." Granx said.

"All forces hold your position." Xelvin said and all his minions stayed where they were, but were confused why. 'That's it warriors step into my trap.' He thought. Halo guided them through the temple and stopped in the center.

"Alright this should be a good spot." Halo said.

"Alright what should I do?" Davis said.

"Focus the spirit energy around you into the key." Halo said. "Just concentrate." Davis started to concentrate on the spirit energy and the key began to glow. "Now strike the ground." Davis struck the ground and a bright white light was emitted. It blew the roof off and a white Pegasus in blue armor on its head, around the body, and its legs emerged.

"Wow that's amazing." Kari said.

"That has to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Mimi said.

"Oh great it's the Pegasus." Slick said.

"What do we do, oh man we're all doomed." Granx said, but Xelvin remained calmed.

"This is so awesome." Davis said.

"The Pegasus will respond to your command. It's not a joyride though, only two at a time." Halo said.

"Alright let's go Ken." Davis said as both of them jumped up.

"Hey how come they get first ride?" Tai said.

"Alright Pegasus up." Davis said and the Pegasus started flying and rose to the sky.

"All forces open fire." Xelvin said and the troops started firing.

"Uh don't you have any special attack or something?" Davis said. The Pegasus fired an energy beam from its mouth taking out about half of the troops and leaving a giant crater.

"Whoa look at that thing." Ken said all impressed.

"Alright we got the power." Tai said.

"Not so fast warriors." Slick said as he and Granx came up at them.

"You still have us to deal with." Granx said.

"Don't you two get you can't win?" Matt said.

"Don't worry we can handle these two." Kari said.

"Are you sure?" Matt said.

"Don't worry just take care of the rest." Sora said and gave him a peck. Tai and Matt ran past them and the girls were ready to fight.

"Oh please we're not going to lose to females." Granx said as he spun his wrecking ball around. Slick jumped up and tried to strike with his claws, but Yolei and Kari blocked him. Granx tried swinging his wrecking ball around, but Sora and Mimi moved out of the way. The two continued to fight all four of them, but couldn't land a hit.

"Now!" Kari shouted. Mimi and Yolei got behind them and used their staffs to have them in a headlock. Kari and Sora ran up to them and struck them with their staffs.

"Xelvin forever!" Slick shouted.

"Long live Xelvin!" Granx shouted and they were both gone. Matt and Tai were finishing up the troops.

"We got this." Tai said.

"It's time we finish them." Matt said.

"This thing is off the hook." Davis said as he and Ken continued to fly on the Pegasus, but Black Star was keeping their eye on them. He fired an energy blast from his sword and knocked the key out of Davis' hands. "The key!" Then it disappeared.

"The time is now. Pegasus Cage!" Black Star said. Metal curved pillars came out from under the ground around them. Then they were trapped in an electric cage at the top and both were ejected out.

"Guys!" Tai said as all of them ran to their side.

"What happen?" Davis said.

"That would be us." Xelvin said as he and Black Star came in front of them. "The Pegasus is now mine."

"Think again, we revived it." Davis said as he and Ken came out.

"Yes thank you Red Star for I let you revived it." Xelvin said.

"Let us?" Matt said.

"Yes everything we've done was to revive the Pegasus." Black Star said.

"What about all the battles?" Tai said.

"That was just to see what we would be up against." Xelvin said.

"And my little puzzle was for you to retrieve the key when we had it." Black Star said.

"But if you had the key why didn't you use it?" Mimi said.

"Because I need the black Pegasus key to bring out it's evil." Xelvin said. "Now that I have it all I need is the black key and to eliminate all of you."

"Not going to happen." Davis said as the guys charged in. "Now hand over the Pegasus."

"I was hoping you say that." Xelvin said as he and Black Star charged in. Davis, Tai, and Matt attacked Xelvin, but he blocked each of their attacks. Black star faced Ken and the girls. He and Ken tossed multiple slashes at each other. The girls tried to attack, but he was able to hold all of them off. Davis and Xelvin's weapons were locked together.

"Shouldn't your time have ran out by now?" Davis said.

"With so much spiritual energy in this area I can last even longer in this world." Xelvin said and they both jumped back. When they did the Pegasus was gone. "You're too late to save it now."

"It's never too late. This is it, the final battle. Just the two of us." Davis said.

"And soon to be the one of us." Xelvin said and they both started attacking each other. Tai and Matt tried to help the others, but Black Star jumped back.

"Why should we fight? Let's sit back and watch the show." Black Star said and watched as Davis and Xelvin fought.

"You cannot stop me." Xelvin said as he and Davis continued to clash weapons. "I will be master of both worlds. You are nothing, but an OBSTACLE!" He fired an energy blast from his trident and it looked like it hit.

"Red Star!" The girls and the guys said in a panic.

"Forget it Xelvin." Davis said as he came through the smoke. "You're not master of the spirit world, and not mine." He charged in and started attacking with more power. So much power was built up he fired an energy blast from his sword and it hit.

"Xelvin!" Black Star shouted.

"I'm not beaten yet." Xelvin said as he came through the smoke. "What makes you think you can stop me?"

"Because if you think I'm letting you take over this world, you're sadly mistaken." Davis said as his sword started to glow red and slashed right through him causing an explosion. Xelvin was defeated.

"Whoa you did it Davis." Tai said.

"Black Star you're next." Davis said.

"Don't think you've won anything. We have the Pegasus." Black Star said. "The game is far from over." After that he teleported away.

…

Xelvin

"So they think they've won well they're wrong." Xelvin said as he came through shadows. "Soon the spirit world and the mortal world will be mine. Star Warriors beware." He then laughed evilly

….

Odaiba

After the battle they went back to Odaiba, but they were confused on what happened.

"Did we win or not?" Tai said.

"I think we won, but I think we didn't." Matt said.

"It's like in a game you have the lead, but then it's called off." Ken said.

"As long as they have the Pegasus I don't think that was the final battle." Davis said.

"Yes something you'll have to face alone." Halo said as he was back as a cat.

"What do you mean?" Davis said.

"I have to return to the spirit world and discuss this matter of events with the other guardians." Halo said.

"You're leaving?" Ken said.

"Don't worry I'll be back, but be set for when you are needed again." Halo said as he started to walk away.

"We will and we'll be ready for the real final battle." Davis said.


	14. Stars Fly Again

Davis here and so far we thought things were going well for us. He found the white Pegasus key, revived the Spiritual Pegasus, but we were wrong. Turns out we were playing into Xelvin's hands and he managed to steal the Pegasus from us. Now the question is what do we do?

At the airport a girl wearing magenta shorts and boots, black shirt, light brown hair in a ponytail came out dragging a pink bag.

"What no welcome home party?" She said. "Though I doubt he's expecting me on in this world." Davis was walking through the city to meet up with the others.

'Things have been quiet lately.' Davis thought. 'It's been kind of lonely since Halo had to leave and now Xelvin hasn't done anything.' He met up with the guys and the girls at the park and were having a picnic.

"Here you go guys, goodies from my convenient store." Yolei said as she poured some snacks on the picnic blanket.

"I feel bad not inviting the others." Kari said.

"We do to, but this is our victory over Xelvin and they don't know about it." Sora said.

"Besides more for us right babe." Tai said to Mimi.

"You got that right." Mimi said as Tai placed his arm around her.

"Freaky you two started dating." Ken said.

"So guys what are we going to do?" Davis said as he grabbed a soda bottle.

"Snack on." Matt said.

"Try the chocolate covered cookies." Yolei said.

"These donuts look great." Tai said.

"I'm being serious guys, I mean Halo is gone so we're on our own." Davis said.

"Yeah too bad he isn't here to enjoy the good stuff." Mimi said.

"I got to get me some of these chips." Tai said as they were all stuffing their faces.

"Guys!" Davis said and twisted the bottle that the cap was launched off gaining their attention. "Enough with the snacks I'm being serious. We didn't destroy Xelvin, Halo is no longer around, and they have the Spirit Pegasus. We need to be ready for when Xelvin attacks again."

"Guys Davis is right." Ken said.

"Yeah, Xelvin could be plotting his next move right now and until he figures out how to control it." Kari said. "He could attack any minute."

"Alright I can see you guys are right." Matt said.

"So then what do we do?" Sora said.

"Until we know what Xelvin will do I don't know if there's anything we can do." Tai said.

"Can we still eat anyway? My Mom is not going to be happy if this food goes to waste." Yolei said.

….

Halo

Halo was in his true from and was on a platform that looked like it was above the clouds with three others.

"All four of us have arrived." Halo said. One had skin as white as snow, white hair, and white battle uniform. "Celestol, guardian of heaven." Another looked like a terro cotta warrior. "Tarerock, guardian of earth." The last one had purple skin and spikey black hair and wings with black clothing on his legs. "And Dargrif, guardian of darkness."

"Let's get down to business, we're here to discuss the balance between the spirit world and the mortal world." Celestol said.

"Yes and how Halo is the reason most of it has been thrown off." Dargrif said.

"All I have done is gathered the four Star Warriors. No different than how Celstol gathered the four Rose Warriors." Halo said.

"You were also involved in the revival of the Spiritual Pegasus and is now in Xelvin's hands." Dargrif said.

"Can we not assist in this matter with the Star Warriors. They are our only hope to restore balance." Celestol said.

"It is forbidden in the code of the guardians for us to interfere." Tarerock said.

"So are you suggesting we do nothing?" Dargrif said.

"We don't take sides in a battle, we do what we must to maintain the balance." Tarerock said.

"Then we'll find how to restore balance." Halo said.

…..

Xelvin's Castle

Slick was spinning his arm around as the three were with Xelvin in his throne room.

"I hate how we go from one world to the next after a battle." Slick said. "It clings my bones together."

"I don't care about your personal body problems Slick." Xelvin said.

"Careful he could still be upset that he lost to Red Star." Granx said.

"Black Star how does it go on converting the Pegasus' energy?" Xelvin said.

"It goes well." Black Star said and he was showing Xelvin where the Pegasus was. "I figure you would want to rest Xelvin. You did just lose a battle with Red Star."

"Even though I could last longer my energy was still being drained." Xelvin said. "He only got a lucky shot."

"I see, I just thought Red Star became more powerful." Black Star said. Then he showed the Pegasus was in an energy cage and its own energy was being drained. "Everything is going well in my…I mean your plan."

"Careful where you step Black Star." Xelvin said. "Once it's under my control I can crossover permanently."

…

The Real World

Davis and Kari were walking home as the sun began to set, but Davis still had his mind set on thinking what Xelvin could be up to next.

"Davis are you okay?" Kari said.

"I can't stop thinking about what Xelvin could do. On top of that I seem to be the only one worried." Davis said.

"Hey I'm worried as much as you." Kari said.

"Also I don't think Xelvin is really the dangerous one." Davis said as he had his mind thinking about Black Star.

"Davis." They turned around to see Jacob.

"Jacob, I haven't seen you for a while. You've been absent from school for a while." Davis said.

"Oh yeah you're that guy I've heard about." Kari said.

"Jacob this is Kari." Davis said, but Jacob kept his eyes on Davis.

"Davis can we talk in private?" Jacob said.

"Uh sure." Davis said. Jacob and Davis headed back to his place. "Hey heads up." Davis tossed him a soda. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Still carrying the fate of the world?" Jacob said and Davis thought that was weird. "I'm kidding you seem serious."

"Yeah well a lot has been going on." Davis said.

"Any how I thought you might like this." Jacob said and tossed something. When Davis caught it, it was the same strange coin.

"That coin again?" Davis said.

"I thought you would be interested in it." Jacob said. "Thanks for the soda, I'll take it to go." He took the drink and left. He drank it as he was thinking and walking. "Well Davis I'm starting to wonder if you answered my question. He dug into his pocket and took out a black jewel star. What are you fighting for?"

…

The Next Day

Davis was asleep in his bed when a bright light was emitting through his eyes. He tried to ignore it, but he couldn't and it wouldn't die down.

"Oh can't I sleep in?" Davis, but he saw it was his star. "So Xelvin has decided to come out." He grabbed his stuff and ran out. While he was running he came across the others. "You guys got it too?"

"Yeah and from the looks of it it's just up ahead whatever it is." Matt said. When they ran a few more miles they saw Jacob as Black Star as his spirit hydra.

"Black star, what's he doing here?" Ken said.

"Doesn't matter we got to stop him." Tai said.

"Red Star!"

"Blue Star!"

"Silver Star!"

"Gold Star!"

"Spirit Phoenix Unleash!"

"Spirit Dragon Unleash!"

"Spirit Chimera Unleash!"

"Spirit Griffon Unleash!"

All four of them transformed and flew over to Black Star and he spotted them so he jumped back.

"What are you up to?" Davis said.

"I thought it was time you came out of your vacation." Drake said.

"Well now you're going to regret getting in our way." Tai said. Both he and Matt flew in, but Jacob slid past them.

"Careful guys, we all know he's interested in Red Star." Ken said. He flew in to attack, but Jacob blasted all three of them and pushed them back. He then went back to attacking Davis, but he flew back.

"Tell me Red Star have you thought about it?" Jacob said.

"Thought about what?" Davis said.

"What you're fighting for? Why do you fight?" Jacob said. "If you don't know now then defeating you will be easier." He went to attack, but was stopped when Ken stomped on his tail.

"That won't happen. You mess with one of you mess with all of us." Ken said and blasted him in the back.

"That's right." Tai said as he flew over. "We're a team." He tackled him and pushed him back.

"Fine I'll beat all three of you." Jacob said.

"Haven't you been listening?" Matt said. "You mess with all of us." He powered up his beam and fired.

"They're right, we're a team." Davis said as he flew up and fired his fire blast and it hit, but when the smoke cleared he was gone. "Dang he got away."

"Don't worry we'll get him next time." Ken said.

…

Jacob

It became night fall and Jacob was at the top of a building starring out at the city.

"Well I see you haven't changed much."

"When did you get here?" Jacob said. Behind him was the girl from the airport. "Do you always have to make an appearance that makes you seem mysterious Betsy?"

"Makes things fun." Betsy said. "How are things going with the Star Warriors?"

"Not much to tell." Jacob said.

"Well that will change now that I'm around." Betsy said holding a black petal rose.

'Perhaps she's right. Maybe I've been a solo team long enough.' Jacob thought. 'You're not the only one with friends Davis. Not anymore.'


	15. Black Rose

It's Davis again okay so we thought it was over, but we were wrong when Black Star came and attack for no reason. We fought back, but he was mysterious as usual and vanished without a trace. I'm starting to wonder what's coming our way next.

Jacob was doing some research on how to acquire the energy of the Spirit Pegasus while Betsy was just playing with her hair.

"This is so boring. We have the Pegasus, what's the problem?" Betsy said.

"The problem is we don't have a clue on how to find the black Pegasus key." Jacob said. "We need it if we're going to take control of it."

"Okay I get it." Betsy said "However there's more to this than just the Pegasus. You seem interested in this Davis Motomiya who is Red Star."

"There's more to him than you think." Jacob said.

"Hmm boys, they can be so weird." Betsy said and headed to her room. There she went on to her computer and looked up on what Jacob has on Davis. "Davis Motomiya? He does look kind of cute, but why would Jacob be so interested in him? Does he think he's a threat to us? Then again Jacob's a boy too and I know what they're like. I might have to do some research of my own."

…

The Next Day

Davis was running through the streets to meet up with the other guys on what their next move should be against Xelvin.

"Maybe Mom was right I should start bringing a pager." Davis said. then Betsy came running out of an alley and she made it look like she tripped.

"Oh gosh look out." Betsy said, but Davis managed to catch her.

"Hey are you okay?" Davis said.

"Yeah thanks for the catch. It's like you were there when I needed you." Betsy said.

"Uh I was just in the right place at the right time." Davis said. "My name is Davis."

"I'm Betsy."

"Oh hey I think I see why you tripped." Davis said and saw a heel on her boot was broken.

"Oh no and these are my favorite." Betsy said.

"Hey my place is just up a few blocks away. I'll be right back." Davis said as he ran off.

'Perfect he took the bait and all it took were an old pair of shoes. Typical boys trying to help a girl.' Betsy thought. When Davis came back Betsy was wearing a pair of Jun's shoes.

"My sister doesn't wear these all that much anymore. I doubt she'll even notice their missing." Davis said.

"Wow thanks, these should at least get me home." Betsy said.

"No problem, anyway I got to get going." Davis said.

"Hold on." Betsy said as she grabbed his arm and looked across the street. "You think you can spare a few minutes. I can always use new shoes and look we're just across a shoe store." Matt, Tai, and Ken were waiting for Davis at the school, but there wasn't any sign of him.

"Where is he?" Tai said.

"I know Davis is usually late, but still." Ken said.

"If he doesn't get here soon he's toast." Matt said. Davis was with Betsy the whole time at the shoe store.

'Man do all girls love shoes this much?' Davis thought.

"Should I go with the red heels, or the blue sparklers?" Betsy said trying to decide what to wear.

"Uh the blue." Davis said. Davis spent most of the day with her. Eating and shopping. 'She seems to talk a lot, but other than that she seems like a cool girl.' The sun began to set and they had a good view of the city.

"What a great day." Betsy said.

"Yeah it really was." Davis said. "So anyway what about those broken shoes of yours."

"Oh these, only one thing to do." Betsy said as she tossed them in a trash bag.

"Hey don't throw them away." Davis said.

"Why, they're done and it probably cost more than they are to get them fix." Betsy said. "Anyway I hope we can see each other tomorrow, bye." She ran off.

"See you later." Davis said. Then when he spotted a clock he flipped out. "Oh snap I'm late." Davis ran over to the others at the school.

"YOUR'RE LATE!" Both Tai and Matt shouted.

"I know, but I had some stops to make." Davis said. Then their stars began to glow. "Looks like we got trouble." They transformed and headed out at night into the city.

"I heard some say they saw a suspicious character somewhere around here." Ken said.

"I don't see anything." Tai said. Then strange balls came down and when they hit the ground smoke came out and surrounded them.

"Where did this smoke come from?" Davis said. Then something was being shot at them.

"Do you see anything?" Matt said.

"There's too much smoke." Tai said. Then they got hit and were stuck in some kind of thread. "What is this stuff?"

"I can't break free." Matt said as the enemy continued to shoot.

"We can't fight like this. We have to fall back." Ken said.

"I guess you're right." Davis said. They grabbed Tai and Matt and left. The one who attacked them was Betsy as she had a mask and outfit like the Rose Warriors, but black.

"So much for the legendary Star Warriors." Betsy said. Betsy went back to Jacob and he was still on the computer. "I just don't get it."

"What?" Jacob said.

"I checked that Davis guy out. Why do you have your mind set on him?" Betsy said. "Are you trying to make a new friend?"

"I don't see why that's any concern of yours." Jacob said.

"Whatever, but if you ask me these guys are nothing." Betsy said.

"Be careful Betsy. You're growing a bad habit of underestimating your opponent." Jacob said.

"I wouldn't worry too much." Betsy said.

…

The Next Day

"Boy people complain I'm almost late they should meet her." Davis said holding a bag as he waited for Betsy.

"Davis." He turned around and Betsy ran up to him.

"Glad to see you made it." Betsy said.

"Yeah, but only for a while. I got to get going soon." Davis said. "I thought you might like to have these back." He handed her the bag and when she opened it she saw her shoes and they were fixed.

"You fixed my shoes?" Betsy said.

"Yeah they seemed like a waste to just toss out." Davis said.

"I can't believe you did this." Betsy said.

"It's just how I am. Always helping people." Davis said.

"You think you're a hero, are you even sure what you're doing is right?" Betsy said with no emotion and Davis was surprised. "Sorry I guess I shouldn't have tried that coffee. No more for me for a few years."

"That kind of sounded like something someone I know would say." Davis said. "Anyway I got to go, bye." Davis took off and met up with the others at the school.

"Alright let's go over the game play." Ken said. "We spread out so we're not a big target to the enemy. Then we become our spirit beasts."

"That way we can take out whoever this enemy is." Tai said.

"Exactly." Ken said.

"Hey Davis are you okay? You seem distracted." Matt said.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah I'm fine." Davis said. Then their stars began to glow. "Time to put that plan into action." They were in the same area at the same time as the first time.

"This is the same place as last time." Matt said.

"Watch out!" Ken said as they dodged a web attacked. "It's the same enemy too." They looked up and saw Betsy as Black Rose.

"It's a girl!?" Matt said.

"She looks like one of the Rose Warriors. I remember Halo mentioned something about a black Rose Warrior." Ken said. She began firing her webs from her staff, but they moved out the way. "It's some kind of web made from energy, so that's what we got caught in."

"Stick to the plan." Davis said as they spread out.

"Oh they actually have a plan this time." Betsy said as she jumped down and charged in at them fast. Tai, Matt, and Ken tried to stop her, but she moved to fast.

"Whoever she is, she's fast." Ken said.

"How do we fight her if it's a girl?" Matt said.

"We still have to try." Tai said, but she jumped over him.

"Stay out of my way big boys. It's Red Star I want." Betsy said. She tried to attack, but Davis blocked her.

"Alright guys let's do it." Davis said. "Spirit Phoenix Unleash!"

"Spirit Dragon Unleash!"

"Spirit Chimera Unleash!"

"Spirit Griffon Unleash!"

All four of them transformed and faced Black Rose, but she wasn't scared of them at all.

"You think just because you're bigger you're better? Tell that to the dinosaurs buddy boys." Betsy said.

"Well when was the last time a dinosaur did this." Tai said as he flew in, but she jumped and ran on his back. Matt flew in next, but she shot another web in his eyes and he crashed.

"Okay this stuff is gross." Matt said. She got under Ken and banged her staff against him. She then ran to Davis and jumped banging her staff under his chin and pushed knocking him on his back.

"That wasn't fun." Davis said. Then she placed her staff in front of his face.

"My name is Black Rose, you do to well remember that." Betsy said.

'That voice sounds familiar.' Davis thought.

"We better do something. We're getting clobbered by someone who isn't even a spirit beast." Ken said.

"I'll never understand why Black Star is so intrigued by you." Betsy said.

"Black Star!" Davis said as he got up. "Well you just might find out right now."

"Oh please. This ends now." Betsy said as she spun her staff as it began to glow. "Asta la vista." She fired an energy blast that looked like it took him out.

"Red Star!" The others said thinking the worst happened and Betsy smirked, but when the smoke cleared Davis was in his human form.

"A good try, but not good enough." Davis said.

"What! I put all my energy into that attack." Betsy said.

"Smart thinking he changed back to duck the attack." Tai said.

"I'll see you boys later, I had my fun." Betsy said as she got away.

…..

Betsy

Betsy made it back to her new home and was staring out the window.

"So you got a look at them didn't you?" Jacob said as he came up behind her.

"I still don't see what's so special about them. I'm not really all that worried." Betsy said and went into her room. "Davis Motomiya, I may not see what makes him special, but I'll admit he'll make things interesting."


	16. Dragon Armor

Alright I'm Davis and we continue our fight with Xelvin and his army. Last time we fought a new member who is known as the Black Rose. Now I'm wondering if there are any other surprises Xelvin has planned for us.

Matt was dodging every blast he could. The Star Warriors were in the middle of a battle with Xelvin's troops.

"Alright I got them." Matt said, but some blasts knock him down and he hit the ground hard.

"Matt are you okay?" Davis said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Matt said as he tried to get up.

"I counted at least 15 of these guys remain." Ken said.

"Matt rest a little, we got this." Davis said.

"What?" Matt said.

"Tai, Ken each take five." Davis said.

"Mine's already going down by one." Tai said. He charged in and tried to push back and banged the troop against a wall and took it out. All Matt was watched as he saw they took down the rest.

"Way to go guys." Davis said as they high fived, but Matt didn't feel victory. He felt useless. While Matt walked home he was thinking about recent events and what makes him important to the team.

"I can't believe it. I couldn't do anything to help." Matt said.

"Hey Matt!" Matt looked up ahead and spotted Sora.

"Oh hey Sora." Matt said.

"Hey what's wrong?" Sora said.

"You got a minute to talk?" Matt said. They took a seat on a bench and Matt began to talk about how he's been feeling. "Lately I've been feeling like I've been letting the team down."

"How could you be letting them down?" Sora said.

"I don't know where I fit in." Matt said. "Davis seems like the leader. Ken is obviously the brains. Guess this also means that Tai is the brawn. So what makes me an important member of the team?"

"Matt you can't seriously think you're not important." Sora said.

"I'm not sure." Matt said. "I don't offer much of anything, so why would Halo choose me as the Blue Star?" Sora placed her hand on Matt's.

"I'm sure he made the right choice." Sora said.

"Well right now I'm wishing Halo was here so I could find out why." Matt said. Then they were blasted by black lightning. "Where did that come from?"

"Over there." Sora said and Matt saw Slick and Granx.

"You got to be kidding me. Claw Head and Blunder Man?" Matt said.

"Did you hear that Granx, he just insult us." Slick said.

"Hey hold on. I'm not in my Blue star outfit and you're not in your Blue Rose outfit." Matt said. "These guys are so dense they couldn't figure it out so how did they?"

"Remember when I had Gold Star. We saved some images from his memory so we know it's you Blue star and Blue Rose." Granx said.

"Yes that gave us a lot of info that can be useful to us." Slick said.

"Matt maybe we should get the others." Sora said.

"Don't worry I can handle these two." Matt said.

"Blue Star!"

He transformed and was ready to face the two of them.

"Oh now the fun can begin." Granx said.

"Yes, check out our new weapons." Slick said. Both of their weapons started to fill with power. Slick's claws became three pointed and grew until his arms were covered. Granx's wrecking ball grew bigger with a handle and spikes grew on it.

"No way!" Matt said.

"They have new weapons?" Sora said.

"Doesn't matter I'll still take them down." Matt said as he charged in. Slick jumped to the top of a light post and Granx started swinging his wrecking ball around keeping him back. Then Slick fired energy blast from his claws and pushed Matt back.

"How do you like that?" Slick said.

"I'm not finished yet." Matt said.

"You're about to be." Granx said as energy charged up as he swung his wrecking ball around and tossed it. Matt put up his sword to block it, but was hit and pushed down. Sora was Blue Rose and got in front of him.

"Try me." Sora said.

"Bring it on you weakling." Granx said. Sora jumped, but was blasted by Slick and pounded by Granx.

"Sora no!" Matt shouted and ran to her side. "Sora speak to me."

"Don't worry I'm okay." Sora said as she held her side.

"You were right I should have gotten the others." Matt said. "Come on let's get out of here." He helped her up and ran off.

"That's right run away." Slick said.

"You've finally met you match." Granx said. After the battle Matt was upset and was walking through the city.

'What was I thinking?' Matt thought. 'I couldn't take them on my own and Sora got hurt because of me. At least now I know what I have to do.'

"Hey Matt!" He looked up and saw Davis.

"Oh hey Davis." Matt said sounding depressed.

"Just wanted to see if you were alright. You seemed like something was bothering you." Davis said.

"Actually can we talk?" Matt said. After a while Matt told Davis what he was going to do. "So that's what I've decided to do."

"Matt are you sure about this?" Davis said.

"Think about it, what do I really bring to the team?" Matt said.

"Matt I'm not sure if this is a good idea. The four of us are a team." Davis said.

"Davis you and the others bring something to the team. I haven't." Matt said. "There's nothing left to say, but goodbye."

…

The Next Day

It was the end of school for the day as storm clouds began to cover the sky, but Davis couldn't get what he and Matt talked about last night.

'I can't believe it, Matt's really quitting. I never thought he would be the type to just quit.' Davis thought. 'So what are we suppose to do? Find someone else? Oh who am I kidding it wouldn't be the same.' Then his star began to glow. Ken and Tai saw their stars began to glow and Matt saw his.

"Time to go." Matt said, but remembered he quit. "Oh that's right, I almost forgot." Davis saw his star was glowing, but took out his cell and called Matt.

"Hey Matt is your star glowing?" Davis said.

"Yeah, but Davis I quit remembered." Matt said.

"I know, but I figured out what you bring to the team." Davis said. "It's what makes you who you are. It makes you and us stronger." When Matt heard that he wondered what he meant. Downtown Davis was Red Star running through the city and soon met up with Tai and Ken.

"Hey Davis; where's Matt?" Ken said.

"He's been acting weird. Do you know what's going on with him?" Tai said.

"I'll tell you guys later. There's our problem." Davis said. They slid to a stop and saw Slick and Granx with their new weapons.

"Look who finally showed up." Slick said from a light post.

"Guys do you see what I see?" Ken said.

"Yeah looks like they have new toys." Tai said.

"It doesn't matter we'll still take you down." Davis said. "You guys watch Slick, I'm going for Granx." Davis charged in as Granx started swinging his wrecking ball around. Davis had to pull back, but that's when Slick blasted him and Granx hit him.

"I see. It's like that old saying best defense is a good offense and vice versa." Ken said.

"What do you mean?" Tai said.

"If we charge in and attack Granx he'll swing that wrecking ball around and if we stop Slick will blast us." Ken said. "After that Granx will hit us. If we go Slick then it's like I said vice versa."

"So what do we do?" Tai said.

"We need a long range attack, but that's the problem." Ken said. "With the energy in those weapons we would need something like lightning and we're missing our lightning specialist."

"Blue Star when he's his spirit dragon!" Tai said.

"Exactly, where is he?" Ken said.

…

Matt

Matt was just working on his music in his room as his star continued to glow.

"Well this gives me more time to focus on my work." Matt said. Then he had a vision and saw Davis being knocked down and his friends need help. "Oh no. Now I see."

…

Downtown

Ken and Tai were trying to go for Slick, but he kept blasting at them. Then Granx was able to hit both of them with his wrecking ball and they were hit hard.

"Gold Star can you get up?" Ken said.

"Not really." Tai said. Davis tried an air attack at Granx, but was blasted by Slick and Granx stored energy in his wrecking ball and hit Davis knocking him down.

"This isn't good." Davis said.

"I love these new weapons." Slick sid.

"A shame you don't have anything new, but it would be wasted on fools like you." Granx said as he moved over to them to finish them. He was about to strike Davis, but was blasted by a shot of lightning. They all looked up and saw Matt in his dragon form and changed back.

"Blue Star!" Davis said happy to see him.

"What was I thinking?" Matt said. "Really let you guys down, it isn't me."

"One more makes no difference." Slick said.

"I figured out what you meant Red Star." Matt said. "It's the same reason that gave me the power to be my spirit beast. I'm always there for my friends! If you two think I'm going to sit by and let you destroy my friends. You're sadly mistaken! Now you deal with me!" his whole body began to glow a brighter blue.

"What's happening?" Davis said as they all wondered the same thing.

"Dragon Armor Activate!" He was covered in blue armor with wings and his sword changed growing bigger and longer. He then had a dragon helmet with his face coming out of an open dragon mouth.

"Whoa what is this?" Tai said.

"He's unlocked a new power." Ken said.

"It doesn't matter." Granx said as he tossed his wrecking ball.

"Think again." Matt said as he store lightning in his sword. He deflected the ball and the lightning coursed through the chain and shocked Granx. Matt then flew in with speed and slashed at Granx defeating him.

"Oh I'm out of here." Slick said as he jumped down and ran off.

"I don't think so." Matt said as he flew up storing power in his sword.

"**Lightning Slash**."

He launched an energy slash with lightning. Slick tried running, but he couldn't get away and was defeated and Matt looked like a hero.

"Way to go Blue Star!" Davis said. After the battle Matt told them what has been happening.

"That's the whole story guys." Matt said.

"I'm glad you changed your mind about quitting." Ken said.

"Yeah or else we would have been toast, but Matt things wouldn't be the same without you." Tai said.

"See Matt you're just as important as any of us." Davis said.

"Yeah and that's what had me unlock this new power. I'm sure you guys will unlock it too and then Xelvin is going down." Matt said.

"YEAH!" they all shouted as they raised their fist.


	17. Gone Fishing

Davis here. Our mission to stop Xelvin continues, but I don't know if that will be easy since he has the Spirit Pegasus. Now Matt showed us this new power that seems to be armor and gives us even more power. I was the first Star Warrior how come he got it first?

In Xelvin's castle the Pegasus was held in an energy field as its own energy was being drained and Jacob as Black Star was the one controlling it.

"How far has converting the Pegasus' energy come?" Xelvin said as he walked up behind him.

"We have already taken 20% of the Pegasus' energy, but without the black key we might not be able to get much more." Jacob said.

"It's more than enough." Xelvin said.

"May I ask what good it does draining the Pegasus' energy? Wouldn't you rather have control of the whole thing?" Jacob said.

"Control of the whole thing is exactly what will happen once you get the black key." Xelvin said. "For now having some of the Pegasus' energy will be used to increase our own power."

"I see." Jacob said. "Now I'm starting to wonder what would happen if those two fool fighters were infused with the energy."

…

Earth

Slick and Granx with some troops were busy fighting Davis and the others and those two were on the losing side. Slick tried striking with his claws, but Davis blocked him and pushed back.

"I don't feel like losing to them again." Granx said.

"We won't. This time it's them who's going to lose." Slick said.

"Sorry, but not today." Ken said.

"Oh you sound sure of yourself and your team." Granx said.

"Come on, when have you beaten us?" Ken said.

"I'm going to enjoy seeing your face from the irony." Slick said as they both charged in. Ken jumped over both of them and slashed at both of them in the back defeating them.

"Told you so." Ken said.

"Another win for us." Tai said.

"Good because I got to get some fishing gear." Matt said.

"Oh that's right you have your fishing day with your Dad." Davis said.

"Yeah, but it will be boring. Do you guys want to come with us?" Matt said.

"Don't you want to spend some time with just your father?" Tai said.

"It's okay he said I could bring some friends." Matt said.

"I never went fishing before, but I like to try it." Ken said.

…

A Lake

The boys went to a lake with Mr. Ishida to do some fishing. Ken was more than prepared. He had a hat, a vest, galoshes, and pants made to go in the water.

"Uh Ken don't you think that's a little much?" Davis said.

"It's the right gear for fishing." Ken said.

"We're just catching fish. All you need is a pole and bait." Matt said.

"Now, now there's nothing wrong with having some extra gear." Mr. Ishida said. "Alright boys now put your bait on the hook, toss it, and wait. You can reel it in every few minutes to get their attention."

"Right!" They all said and selected their spots.

"Here we go this looks like a nice spot." Ken said and he tossed in his bait. He was being patient and waited for the fish.

"Better watch out fishes." Tai said as he passed Ken and sat in a shady spot. "This looks like a good spot."

"Do you mine finding another spot or at least keeping your voice down?" Ken said.

"Quiet boys or else you might scare the fish away." Mr. Ishida said. Then Tai got a bite and reeled it in and got a big fish. "Wow nice catch Tai."

"Yeah it's a big one." Tai said.

"I think I better try someplace else." Ken said as he moved.

"I got one." Matt said.

"Me too." Davis said. They were all catching fish except for Ken.

"Come on. Why aren't they biting?" Ken said. The sun started to set and they were packed up and ready to leave.

"Well I had fun." Davis said.

"Yeah I caught about five." Matt said.

"Yeah thank you for letting us come Mr. Ishida." Tai said.

"My pleasure boys." Mr. Ishida said.

"Hey Ken come on it's time to go." Matt said.

"Not yet." Ken said as he continued to fish, but he hasn't caught anything all day.

"Ken it's alright if you haven't caught anything." Davis said.

"Yeah if you want I could give you a lesson or two." Tai said. Matt and Davis were worried on how he was going to take that and soon Ken started running his hands through his head.

"No way a lesson from Tai. You've got to be kidding me." Ken said.

"It's not a competition." Mr. Ishida said.

"He's just not use to not accomplishing anything." Davis said. It soon became night and Mr. Ishida was driving the boys home.

"I had a great time. I need to see if my Dad will take me." Tai said.

"Yeah I almost had ten fish." Davis said.

"I can't wait to go again." Matt said.

"Well I want to go back tomorrow." Ken said.

"Sorry Ken, but I have work tomorrow." Mr. Ishida said. "If you want to fish you can try down by the dock. I'm sure you'll get tons of fish down there."

"Alright tomorrow I'm going by the dock." Ken said.

…

Xelvin's Castle

"Please Master Xelvin, if you let us have our new weapons back we can beat the Star Warriors." Slick said.

"I gave you plenty of new weapons and power and you still fail me." Xelvin said.

"If I may intervene." Jacob said.

"Stay out of this Black Star." Granx said.

"No! What is it?" Xelvin said.

"Using the combine power of the energy from the Spirit Pegasus and the DNA of a shark, I might be able to create a creature that will tear them to shreds." Jacob said.

"Hmm I like it. Let's see what this creature of yours can do." Xelvin said.

…

Earth

Ken went down by the dock and started fishing, but he still couldn't catch anything and the others were starting to get worried about him.

"Guys what do you think will happen if Ken doesn't catch something?" Matt said.

"Maybe he'll go ballistic like when he was the digimon emperor." Tai said.

"Okay don't over exaggerate." Davis said. Then Ken felt something on his line.

"Hey I got something. This one's a fighter." Ken said as he tried to reel it in.

"You think he just got a rock or something?" Matt said.

"At least that's something." Tai said as the line snapped and Ken fell over. Then Davis noticed his star began to glow.

"This will have to wait. There's trouble happening." Davis said. Back in the city Jacob was slicing everything in sight as they ran in. "Well look what the cat dragged in."

"What are you doing here?" Matt said.

"I needed your attention for what I'm about to show you." Jacob said as he held up a shark tooth.

"A baby tooth?" Davis said.

"That's a shark's tooth." Ken said.

"Yes, but this isn't what I want to show you." Jacob said as dark clouds started to circle around above them and heard a noise.

"Hey that sounds like the Pegasus." Matt said.

"**Spiritual Lightning**."

Jacob tossed the tooth and a bolt of lightning came out and struck it and formed a giant blue hammerhead.

"That's just a fish out of the water." Tai said.

"You think so. Spirit Hammerhead attack!" Jacob said and the shark went underground with the fin sticking out. It went right at them and pushed them back when it went past them.

"Okay this thing has some bite." Matt said.

"It's a shark, of course it has bite." Davis said.

"Don't worry I got it." Tai said as he jumped at the fin, but it's fin ducked down and he missed. "Hey where'd it go?" It came behind Matt and Davis and jumped right at them.

"Look out!" Davis said as they managed to avoid it. Matt saw the fin and charged to attack, but it went completely underground.

"How are we suppose to fight this thing?" Matt said.

"Watch out here it comes." Tai said as they saw the fin and were blown away again.

"We can do this, we caught all this fish." Davis said.

"You guys did I didn't." Ken said. "This time this fish is mine." Ken waited for the hammerhead to come to them. "Just like those fish be patient." He waited and saw the fin. He jumped at it and struck the ground trying to hold it back. "I'm not going to lose to a fish."

"You're just going to be shark bait." Jacob said.

"No way. I can do this. I'm in it to win it." Ken said as he began to glow a bright silver.

"Is that what I think it is?" Tai said.

"I think so, that's just what happened to me." Matt said.

"Chimera Armor Activate!" Ken said. He was covered in silver armor with metal wings. He had a lion and goat head on his shoulder pads with the helmet as a dragon's face and his face came through the dragon's mouth.

"So they can activate their beast armor." Jacob said. Ken used his new power and pushed up sending the hammerhead out of the ground. Then his sword began to glow like magma.

"**Earth Slash**."

He launched a magma blast from his sword and slashed through the shark slicing it in two and destroyed it.

"Don't think you won yet. We still have the Pegasus." Jacob said and left. After the battle Ken went back to fishing.

"He's fishing again?" Davis said.

"I think he's interested in it." Tai said.

"After that battle he just might get better at it." Matt said. Then Ken felt something pull on his line.

"This time I got a bite." Ken said as he tried to pull and reel it in, but the line snapped again and he fell back again.

"Then again maybe not." Matt said.


	18. Twice The Star

Davis here again. So far Ken and Matt have unlocked this armor that gave them more power. However there's still the matter that Xelvin has the Spiritual Pegasus. That Black Star seems to be the brains and I wonder what else is coming our way.

Jacob was on his computer again as he continued to try and find the black Pegasus key.

"Are you still trying to find that old thing?" Betsy said.

"Someone hid the black key on Earth somewhere and we have to find it." Jacob said.

"For all we know it could be anywhere. Maybe it's in the city or that gigantic tower." Betsy said as she looked out the window at a tower that was the tallest in the city.

"Very funny, they've been building Skyline Tower for months." Jacob said.

"I'm just saying it's a possibility." Betsy said. "Look you're not going to find it."

"Oh I will one way or the other." Jacob said. Then their star and rose began to glow. "It looks like he wants to talk to us."

"This is probably for me." Betsy said. Betsy became Black Rose and was out in the middle of nowhere waiting for someone until he showed up. "Okay so what's the plan?"

"You know what you have to do."

"Oh right. Don't worry leave it all to me." Betsy said.

….

The School

It was the end of the day and Davis met up with all of his friends. One head boy, one blue head, and a young boy with short brown hair.

"Wow Izzy you came up with a new program." Tai said.

"Yeah it's pretty simple too." Izzy said.

"So how have things been going with you guys?" Cody said.

"Oh just the usual." Davis said keeping their cover as the Star and Rose Warriors.

"When was the last time we all came together and just talked?" Mimi said.

"It has been a while." T.K. said, but spotted something. They looked a head and saw Betsy starring at them.

"Whoa who's that girl?" Izzy said.

"Why is she looking at us?" Yolei said.

"I find it hard to believe myself, but I think she's looking at Davis." Matt said. Then Betsy started walking towards them and stopped as she was face to face with Davis.

"Uh Betsy?" Davis said.

"You know her?" Tai said.

"Hey Davis it's been a while. Are these your friends? Hi guys." Betsy said.

"Uh hi I'm Kari. Davis who is she exactly?"

"Uh it's hard to say. Come to think of it Betsy the last time I saw you was when I fixed your shoes." Davis said.

"Yeah thanks again for that. Anyway I want to show you and your friends something." Betsy said. She lead them all to the warehouse district. "Davis I really just wanted you and a few friends to follow."

"Look we don't know you so you're dealing with all of us." T.K. said.

"That's how we all work." Joe said.

"So what is it you're trying to show us?" Ken said.

"It's right in here." Betsy said as she opened up a warehouse door, but it didn't look like there's anything there.

"I don't see anything." Sora said.

"This better not be a prank." Tai said.

"Please only foolish typical boys pull pranks." Betsy said.

"Guys something doesn't seem right." Izzy said.

"I'm with Izzy maybe we should just go." Yolei said.

"Oh you're about to see why I brought you here soon. I've been keeping my eye on you people." Betsy said.

"Okay what are you trying to show us, what's going on?" Matt said.

"Look we barely know you so if I were you I wouldn't pull tricks." Cody said. "We have you out numbered and surrounded so whatever it is you want you better just show us."

"Oh I'm getting there so relax." Betsy said.

"Whatever you have the advantage and have the ball so what's the play?" Ken said.

"Sports, pranks, pushy typical boy things, but then again not so typical." Betsy said. "Most boys aren't trying to save the world. I don't get why you four girls are hanging out with them."

"Okay Betsy no more 20 questions. What's going on?" Davis said.

"You see I know what you guys need in order to accomplish your goals. Otherwise it's just going to be a never ending adventure." Betsy said.

"What are you talking about?" T.K. said.

"Okay I've had it." Davis said.

"Wait Davis let's hear her out." Ken said thinking this information could help in the fight with Xelvin.

"What you need is power, but in order to get it….you must first pass the test." Betsy said and a bright blue light shined behind her blinding them all. Meanwhile Jacob was still busy trying to find the key.

'Someone has hidden the key here, but who? The guardians? No they don't take sides.' Jacob thought. Then he saw he had a message and when he opened it Betsy was on video chat.

"It's all set." Betsy said.

"They took the bait?" Jacob said.

"With some extras, but it will be more on the Star Warriors whether or not if they even come back." Betsy said.

"Either way we win. I like that." Jacob said.

….

The Group

They were all out in the middle of nowhere in a small blue fog in a rocky terrain area. When Davis got up he looked around and saw all of them out cold and he with the others and the girls were in their Star Warrior and Rose Warrior outfits.

"What happened, where are we?" Davis said as the other started to get up. "Guys are you okay?"

"I think so." T.K. said and noticed what they were wearing. "Davis, guys what's with the outfits?" They all saw what they were wearing and knew there wasn't a way out.

"Alright confession time." Matt said.

"Izzy, Joe, Cody, T.K. it's a long story." Mimi said.

"I'll tell it by giving the short version." Davis said. "You see we're the Star Warriors and the Rose Warriors. We fight an evil warlord spirit named Xelvin and he wants to take over both our world and another world known as the spirit world."

"Spirit world?" Joe said.

"That's illogical." Izzy said.

"It is all true Izzy." Ken said.

"Okay so where are we?" Cody said.

"That we don't know." Sora said.

"Davis did you touch something?" Yolei said.

"It wasn't Davis, it was that girl. What's her name, Betsy." Ken said.

"Yeah Davis you got a weird taste in girlfriends." T.K. said.

"She's not Davis' girlfriend, is she?" Kari said.

"No I hardly even know her." Davis said.

"Then why were we following her?" Tai said.

"Welcome Star Warriors, Rose Warriors, mortals."

"Hey who said that?" Davis said.

"Up there." Ken said. They looked up and on a plateau and saw Dargrif.

"Hey who are you?" Matt said.

"I am Dargrif, the guardian of darkness."

"Guardian of darkness?" T.K. said not liking how that sounded.

"Hold on, are you friends with Halo the guardian of light?" Ken said.

"Yes we're both members of the guardian council." Dargrif said. "I have brought you here to face a challenge to see if you are worthy and this challenge is for the Star Warriors."

"What challenge?" Davis said. Then they heard footsteps and when they turned around they saw blue clones of Davis and the guys with their eyes glowing blue.

"Whoa do they look familiar?" Matt said.

"Yeah they're us." Ken said.

"May the best warrior win." Dargrif said and vanished.

"Are we suppose to fight them?" Tai said and then the copies charged in.

"Watch it here we come." Davis said. They grabbed the others and jumped back. "You guys might want to take cover."

"No way we're letting you fight alone." Yolei said. She tried to hit the Davis clone, but her staff went right through him.

"Yolei it's no use. It looks like only we can fight them." Ken said.

"Then let's show them what the real things can do." Davis said. he charged in at his clone, but it match his blows.

"Let's see you copy this." Matt as he charged in, but his copy mimic his movement and they struck each other's sword. "Copycat." Tai jumped back and forth with his clone and Ken kept on attacking with his clone.

"Those things are copying their every movement." Izzy said.

"Then how are they suppose to beat those things?" T.K. said. Up on another plateau Betsy as Black Rose was watching them too.

"That's what this test is about. To see if you truly are the Star Warriors by awaking a hidden power, and if you're not well that's okay too." Betsy said knowing how it will end if they are not. Davis and the others pulled back to rest.

"Man these things are just toying with us." Matt said.

"How are we suppose to beat these fakes?" Tai said.

"I say we kick it up a notch." Davis said.

"Get ready to see something amazing." Kari said and the guys were wondering what that meant.

"Spirit Phoenix Unleash!"

"Spirit Dragon Unleash!"

"Spirit Chimera Unleash!"

"Spirit Griffon Unleash!"

All four of them transformed and were ready.

"Hey hold couldn't they…." Matt said, but didn't finish as they saw their clones changed into the same kind of beasts. "Should've seen that one coming."

"Doesn't matter." Davis said. All four powered up their attacks, but the clones powered up their attacks too and caused an explosion when they collided. Back with Jacob he was watching the whole thing on his computer, but focused on Davis.

'I don't get it.' Jacob thought. 'What gives you that strength, that stubbornness, that courage? It's hard to believe I was ever that happy. How did it happen? How did we end up being both sides of the same coin?'

"What no popcorn?" Betsy said as she came in. "This is quite the show." Back in the battle Davis and Ken were pushed back.

"Man it's like nothing stops these things." Davis said.

"Don't give up guys. You can find a way." Sora said.

"Sora's right there has to be a way." Ken said as Tai and Matt were pushed back. "They're like running on autopilot. They're just waiting for us to make the first move."

"You're right. They may move like us, but they don't think like us." Davis said. "If we can find our own weakness we can beat them."

"Good luck trying to find any." Tai said.

"You still do not understand." Dargrif's voice echoed. "You are only at half strength. You must do what others succeeded and others haven't yet."

"What does that mean?" Davis said. They all thought it was confusing, but Ken figured it out.

"I got it. It's the armor." Ken said.

"The armor?" Matt said. Ken changed back and the others soon followed.

"Davis, Tai he's talking about you two. Matt and I have already awaken our armor, but you two haven't." Ken said. "The only way we're going to beat those things is if you two can unlock yours."

"But we don't know how." Davis said.

"You have to focus on your energy. Twice as much as usual." Matt said.

"We'll keep you covered." Ken said as he and Matt charged into attack. Davis and Tai tried to focus their energy to awaken their armor. Ken tried fighting his clone and Davis' but was blocked and pushed down.

"Ken!" Davis said. Matt took on his and Tai's clone, but he was brought down when Tai's clone kicked him hard in the gut and knocked him down.

"Matt!" Tai said.

"Come on you stupid armor activate." Davis said as the clones closed in on Ken and Matt while they were down.

"Armor activate." Tai said. Davis' clone held his sword over them and they were all getting scared. Then Davis and tai started to glow gold and red.

"Phoenix Armor Activate!"

"Griffon Armor Activate!"

Davis was covered in red armor and Tai was in gold with both having wings. Davis' helmet was a phoenix head with his face through the beak. Tai's was an eagle's with his face through the beak. Both of them flew in and destroyed Ken and Matt's clones in one slash.

"Wow that is amazing." T.K. said.

"That has to be the coolest thing in the world." Yolei said.

"Let's finish this." Davis said.

"You read my mind." Tai said as they flew up. Davis' sword was caught on fire and Tai's had a tornado around it.

"**Fire Slash**."

"**Wind Slash**."

They both launched their attacks and destroyed the remaining clones and they were all impressed.

"How did they do that? I never thought they would do it." Betsy said as they saw how it ended.

"I told you you've been underestimating them." Jacob said as he got up and began to leave. "Now if you'll excuse me."

…..

Jacob

Jacob was in the middle of a dark place waiting for someone and that someone appeared behind him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jacob said as the person he talked to was Dargrif.

"The warriors grow stronger with each and every day, but yet you seem to do nothing about it." Dargrif said. "Don't forget the plan."

"If they get stronger as you call it, so do I. I know what I am doing." Jacob said.

"I should hope so if we are to obtain….the black key." Dargrif said.


	19. Expecting Unexpected

Hey it's Davis. Last time we were caught in some kind of trick done by Betsy and our secret is out to our friends, but the good news is that Tai and I unlocked our armor. We also met Dargrif, the guardian of darkness, but there's something strange about that guardian.

Jacob was in Xelvin's castle as he faced the Spiritual Pegasus.

"Still haven't made any progress." Xelvin said.

"We can still use the energy we have extracted to enhance the power of our soldier." Jacob said.

"Master Xelvin, Master Xelvin!" Granx and Slick shouted as they came running in the room.

"Master Xelvin please infuse me with the Pegasus' energy." Slick said.

"No me." Granx said.

"No infuse me, I will gladly take the consequences of the energy." Slick said.

"Really? Oh yeah take him." Granx said.

"What do you say Black Star?" Xelvin said.

"If this fool wishes to be a genie pig then let him." Jacob said. "If you'll excuse me there's something else I have to take care of." He began to walk away. 'Right now I need to focus on the Star Warriors. If things continue to go this way it could interfere with my plans.' He thought. 'I've spent too much time focusing on Red Star. I need to work on the others.'

…..

Earth

It was the end of another school day as Davis met up with Matt.

"So how does it feel being seen as a hero by my brother?" Matt said.

"It feels great, to think I envy him." Davis said. Then he spotted Jacob. "Jacob hey. Where've you been lately?"

"Oh great Mr. Gloom." Matt said.

"You're Matt Ishida right?" Jacob said.

"Yeah, you've heard my music? I am a rock star." Matt said.

"Yes you're just like any other rock star wannabe." Jacob said.

"What!?" Matt said not liking be called a wannabe.

"You perform, when you have a slim chance of making it. On top of that you remain cool, but can be short tempered." Jacob said. "You perform with passion and the lead singer who thinks he can't perform without the band."

"Uh how do you know all that about him?" Davis said.

"Hey I'm not…..short tempered." Matt said.

"It's predictable. That's how all you so call rock stars are and when insulted you resort to a punch in the face." Jacob said.

"Oh really." Matt said as he grabbed his collar and was about to punch him, but realized what he was about to do.

"Told you so. Predictable." Jacob said as he grabbed Matt's wrist and got him to let go and walked away.

"I'm not predictable, am I?" Matt said.

"Maybe a little." Davis said.

"Hey guys." They looked ahead to see Tai and Ken walking towards them.

"Ken, Tai do you think I'm predictable?" Matt said.

"You predictable?" Ken said and they began to think about it.

"Well you always seem to do the same thing." Tai said.

"We also seem to know how you always think." Ken said.

"This is ridiculous I'm not predictable." Matt said.

"Well if you want to prove that then you got to do something not expecting." Ken said.

"Yeah do something different every now and then." Tai said.

"What do you mean?" Matt said. Then they saw that their stars began to glow.

"That will have to wait. Looks like there's trouble." Davis said and went down an alley to transform in private.

"Red Star!"

"Blue star!"

"Silver Star!"

"Gold Star!"

They transformed and headed downtown, but it looked like that nothing has happened.

"That's weird there doesn't seem to be anything here." Tai said.

"Keep your eyes opened there could be trouble anywhere." Ken said.

"Yes and if you're lucky enough trouble will find you." They looked ahead and saw Slick walking right towards them.

"Oh it's only Slick." Matt said.

"What do you mean it's only Slick?" Slick said sounding insulted.

"Dude we've beaten you time after time again. We'll just beat you over and over and over." Davis said.

"Oh we'll soon see about that." Slick said while Jacob as Black Star looked over the battle.

"Now let's see if he's the weakest link of the team and if wasn't before we'll see if what I said will make him." Jacob said. Slick ran towards the warriors with his arms out, but they were able to jump out of the way. Matt tried striking at him from the top, but Slick crossed his arms and blocked it.

"Oh please you keep doing the same moves." Slick said and Matt pulled back.

"Oh great even the bad guys think I'm predictable." Matt said.

"Let it go for now." Davis said. Davis tried to slash him, but Slick jumped over him.

"Even you warriors aren't prepared for what's coming. At last you've met your doom." Slick said. Then dark clouds started to circle around and something glowing came down through it.

"What is that?" Matt said.

"It's one of those Crow Flyers, but it seems to have been energized." Ken said as the Crow Flyer flew over them.

"Now watch." Slick said as he jumped on it and was struck by lightning transforming his body. The crow's feet was attached to Slick's so he had four and had the wings on his back. "Behold Slick the Magnificent."

"He's combined himself with that crow." Tai said.

"How are we suppose to fight that?" Davis said.

"You can't hit me if you can't fly. Oh and look at what else I can do." Slick said as he started firing energy blasts from his claws, but they were able to move out of the way.

"I guess you forgot Slick. We can fly." Matt said.

"Let's show him what we can do." Davis said.

"Phoenix Armor Activate!"

"Dragon Armor Activate!"

"Chimer Armor Activate!"

"Griffon Armor Activate!"

All four of them unleashed their armor and flew up to Slick.

"Curse those warriors. Every time I do something amazing they do something more amazing." Slick said.

"Alright Slick let's see how you do in an air battle." Davis said.

"How's this?" Slick said as he started firing energy blast, but they were able to move out of the way. Ken and Tai tried to slash at him, but Slick moved out of the way and blasted them both in the back. Davis tried to strike at him, but he was able to block him.

'There has to be some way to beat Slick?' Matt said. He looked underneath Slick and had an idea. 'That's it he won't be expecting that." Davis continued to push back, but Slick pushed back too.

"You think you've won, but you're wrong." Slick said.

"Please do we need to get a scoreboard?" Davis said and they pulled back.

"We have the Pegasus and once we get the black key it will be game over for you." Slick said and Davis got angry.

"Red Star I have an idea." Matt said and whispered in his ear.

"Whoa that's so crazy it just might work." Davis said.

"What are they up to?" Slick said. They both flew in and tried to attack, but he was able to block them both.

"Now!" Matt said. Matt pulled back and Davis flew down.

"What are they doing?" Tai said.

'What's wrong, giving up?" Slick said.

"Not even close." Davis said as he pressed down on the ground and flew up under Slick. He tossed his sword, but Slick moved out of the way.

"Fool a warrior should never throw away his weapon." Slick said.

"I wasn't even aiming at you." Davis said. Slick looked above him and saw Matt grab the sword and flew right at him.

"What!?" Slick shouted.

"Bet you didn't see this coming." Matt said as he formed an X with both of the swords.

"I certainly wasn't expecting this." Slick said and Matt sliced right through him.

"Alright!" Tai and Ken said.

"You did it Matt, you're plan worked great." Davis said.

"Bet I'm not so predictable now." Matt said.

"Well it looks like I was wrong. No matter there are other targets." Jacob said as he looked at Ken. After the battle they changed back.

"That was awesome Matt." Ken said.

"I take back all that predictable stuff." Tai said.

"You said like only one thing." Matt said.

"Well anyway guys I figure out what they're after." Davis said. "They're looking for the black key."

"The black key?" Tai said.

"To revive the evil in the Pegasus." Ken said. "If they're looking for it there's a chance it's here on Earth."

"Then we need to find it first." Davis said.


	20. Checkmate

Davis again. Well you know the drill. My friends and I continue to fight Xelvin and his forces, but they're using Pegasus' energy against us. Now we know they're after the Black Pegasus Key and we need to find it before they do.

Ken and Tai were walking through the park and passing by some old men who were playing a game of chess.

"What's going on?" Tai said.

"You've never seen people play chess before?" Ken said.

"Not so many in one place." Tai said.

"Excuse me young men." They turned and saw another old man sitting by himself at chess table.

"Would either of you two be interested in a game of chess?" The old man said.

"I like to." Ken said as he took a seat and started playing. While the game was going on Ken was being watched by Jacob.

'From what I heard that Ken use to be quite the genius.' Jacob thought. 'He use to be called the Rocket. I wonder what happened to him.' Ken finished the game by taking the black king piece.

"Checkmate." Ken said.

"Good game youngster." The old man said.

"That's it, it's over?" Tai said.

"I take it you never played chess before." Jacob said as he walked over.

"Hey you're that Jacob guy." Ken said.

"I see you have some skill." Jacob said. "How about taking on someone that knows how to play the game?"

"You play chess?" Ken said.

"I'll show you." Jacob said as he took a seat across him.

"What color, black or white?" Ken said.

"I always go with black." Jacob said as they set up the board. They started playing and with how Jacob played Ken had to think hard about what move to make. Ken was confused when Jacob placed his queen out in front.

"That's weird. Why would he put his queen there?" Ken said as he moved his knight.

"This why." Jacob said as he took Ken's king. "Checkmate."

"I see he sacrificed his queen to take my king." Ken said.

"Yes every piece is needed to be in the right position for this trick to work." Jacob said. "You can't control how your opponent moves so you need to think it over and over again. You need to consider every space on the board and where your opponent will move it as well as figuring out what piece they will move."

"You are good at chess." Ken said.

"Thanks for the game." Jacob said as he got up and walked away.

"That guy has some skill." Ken said.

"I'll say I was getting nervous for you and it didn't seem all that of an exciting game." Tai said.

…

Xelvin's Castle

Xelvin was infusing his energy into some kind of contraption as Granx was just watching.

"Master you wanted to see me?" Granx said.

"Yes Granx I need you to do something for me." Xelvin said.

"Anything master." Granx said.

"I need you to head to the mortal world and keep the Star Warriors busy and to help you, you will be infused with the Pegasus' energy." Xelvin said.

"Me?" Granx said.

"I just need you to keep them busy while I work on something." Xelvin said.

"May I ask what that is?" Granx said.

"Let's just say that when I get what I need I'll be one step closer to obtaining both worlds." Xelvin said.

…

Earth

"Really you took Jacob on in a game of chess and lost." Davis said as Ken and Tai met up with him and Matt and told what happened in the park.

"Yeah that Jacob has got some game. He be great if he had that in sports." Tai said.

"It's like he was commanding an actual army." Ken said. "The way he talked to also made it sound like we were in a battle and we were the generals or the kings in this case."

"You a king? If anyone is king it's me." Davis said.

"Please you're more like a pawn in that game." Matt said. "I'm the king or the knight in shining armor."

"Oh please I'm the king." Davis said.

"Oh really your majesty so then what am I?" Tai said.

"Well Ken would be that one…what's it called? Bisoup?" Davis said.

"I think you mean bishop." Ken said.

"Yeah and Tai you would be that thing that looks like a tower." Davis said.

"That's a rook Davis." Ken said. Then their stars began to glow. "We'll settle who's what chess wise later."

"Right it's go time." Davis said.

"Red Star!"

"Blue Star!"

"Silver Star!"

"Gold Star!"

They went across town and met up with the girls as the Rose Warriors they took cover behind some buildings.

"Hey girls what's going on?" Davis said.

"It's Xelvin's troops being led by Granx." Sora said as they look down the street to see troops and Granx watching at the top of a building with a Bull Breaker.

"Why are they just standing there?" Matt said.

"I don't know. What are they up to?" Ken said.

"Alright on my signal we attack." Granx said.

"Hold your horses for a minute." Jacob said as Black Star as he came up behind him.

"I don't have horses. What are you doing here?" Granx said.

"I thought I stop by and give you a hand." Jacob said.

"I can handle this without your help." Granx said.

"So you're saying you want to lose and think hard about the times you faced the Star Warriors before answering." Jacob said and Granx thought about it.

"Okay what do you suggest we do?" Granx said.

"Just wait for them to advance." Jacob said.

"They're just standing there. It's like they're mocking us." Tai said.

"They haven't moved for a while." Mimi said.

"Listen Sweetie you and the girls better stay back in case we need help." Tai said.

"Tai's right we'll go on ahead in our armor." Davis said. "You girls stay back in case we need help."

"Alright, but be careful guys." Kari said.

"Ready guys?" Davis said.

"Right let's do it." The guys said.

"Phoenix Armor Activate!"

"Dragon Armor Activate!"

"Chimera Armor Activate!"

"Griffon Armor Activate!"

All four of them changed into their armor and flew at the troops. Jacob and Granx saw them coming.

"Oh great here they come." Granx said.

"Don't worry just focus on the ones that come closer." Jacob said.

"What are you going to do?" Granx said.

"Watch and see." Jacob said as he began to glow back. "Hydra Armor Activate!" he was covered in black armor with wings and had dragon faces on his shoulder pads. His face came through the mouth of dragon head helmet. He jumped down and flew at them.

"Guys we got company." Ken said.

"It's Black Star." Davis said.

"When did he get armor?" Tai said.

"He's just like us. Anything we can do he can do." Matt said.

"It doesn't matter. You guys go on ahead I'll take care of him." Davis said. Black Star tried attacking, but Davis blocked him and pushed Davis back. The others went on ahead.

"I guess now would be what he meant." Granx said and jumped on the bull. The Spirit Lightning came down and struck him and made him look like a centaur with blasters on his sides.

"Oh great now he has more power." Tai said.

"Fire!" Granx said and they all started firing, but they took cover.

"Whoa we are dangerously close." Matt said.

"Oh no, they need help." Yolei said.

"Hold on if we try to catch up to him we'll get hit." Sora said. "They too close to their firing range."

"Let's see if you can avoid this." Granx said as he charged up his blasters and fired powerful beams and they just barely able to keep cover from it. Ken looked back at the fight with Davis and Jacob and realized it was just like his chess game with Jacob.

"That's it." Ken said.

"That's what?" Matt said.

"It's just like what Jacob did. He sacrificed his queen to take my king." Ken said. "We got to adapt. Pull back we got to help Davis. Girls you too." Ken jumped back and they followed. The girls came out. Jacob saw they were coming and flew up. "Keep your distance from the troops."

"Looks like he's using what he learned." Jacob whispered.

"We're not done here yet." Granx said as he started firing more and Jacob's sword was covered in a black cloud.

"**Shadow Slash**."

He launched a dark energy slash, but they avoided it. Yolei and Mimi tried whacking him, but he blocked them. Sora and Kari tried a jump attack, but he pulled back.

"**Fire Slash**."

"**Lightning Slash**."

"**Wind Slash**."

"**Earth Slash**."

All four of them launched their attacks and it took out most of the troops.

"You know what retreat!" Granx shouted and ran off.

"We can't let them get away." Yolei said.

"She's right, but keep your distance from them." Ken said and they started to follow.

….

The Spirit World

Xelvin with Slick were looked out as a field of the castle was filled with Xelvin's troops.

"Master Xelvin what are we doing?" Slick said.

"We're taking this to the sky." Xelvin said. Part of the castle detached itself and engines came out of the ground as it started flying from the energy Xelvin gave it.

"You're castle can fly?" Slick said.

"Yes and wait till you see where we are going." Xelvin said. Up at the guardians platform they were about to discuss another meeting, but Dargrif wasn't there.

"Where is Dargrif?" Tarerock said.

"We cannot start the meeting without him." Celestol said.

"I think we have more important matters." Halo said as they saw Xelvin's flying castle heading towards them through the clouds.

…

Earth

"Keep running." Granx said as his forces continued to run away from the warriors.

"You can't keep running Granx." Davis said, but stop when they saw some kind of portal.

"What is that?" Mimi said.

"It can only be one thing." Yolei said.

"Yeah it's a portal to the spirit world, more specifically Xelvin's lair." Ken said.


	21. Search For The Key

It's Davis here again. Last time we were caught in a strange game of chess with Xelvin's minions. As they retreated they led us straight to a portal. This has to a sign that we're getting close to the end of our adventure here.

Xelvin, Slick, and their troops faced Tarerock, Celestol, and Halo on their platform.

"Attacking us Xelvin? Not really your style." Halo said.

"Oh I've been thinking big." Xelvin said.

"What shall we do?" Celestol said. "Here Xelvin has all his power like us."

"Usually the council votes on what we should do, but Dargrif isn't here." Tarerock said.

"True, but I don't think we need to vote for the actions we must take." Halo said.

….

Earth

Davis and the others stood face to a portal they believed could lead them to the spirit world.

"Are we sure this will take us to the spirit world?" Mimi said.

"It seems kind of risky. We don't know what the spirit world is like." Yolei said.

"Maybe, but if it leads us to Xelvin's Castle we could end this once and for all." Davis said.

"If this does lead us to Xelvin's Castle we should be able to at least get the Pegasus." Ken said.

"Maybe, but this could be dangerous." Sora said.

"Well this is a chance I have to take." Davis said as he flew in through the portal.

"Hey wait for me." Kari said and went after him. Soon they all went through the portal and were in the middle of a desert and saw Xelvin's Castle.

"So this is the spirit world, it doesn't look that different from our world." Matt said.

"That must be Xelvin's castle." Sora said.

"Hey check that out." Tai said. They saw what looked like a battle between Xelvin's troops and ones that were white.

"It looks like a battle." Ken said.

"Probably practice for us." Yolei said.

"I don't think so. Those troops are white and are blasting Xelvin's guys." Matt said.

"Yeah I think those guys in white are on the same side we are." Ken said.

"Guys look at that." Mimi said. They saw Betsy as Black Rose running away from Jacob in his armor.

"Black Rose and Black Star?" Davis said.

"You'll pay for your betrayal Black Rose." Jacob said as he tried to slice her, but she used her staff and blocked him.

"You're the one that betray me Black Star. This is not what I signed up for." Betsy said. He thrust up and kicked her in the gut and had her hit a rock pillar.

"Did I miss something? I thought they were on the same side." Tai said.

"This is how we deal with traitors." Jacob said as he powered up his sword.

"No!" Davis said as he flew in.

"Red Star wait!" Kari said as she reached out for him. Jacob launched his attack and it looked like it hit, but when the smoke cleared Davis blocked him.

"Back off. I can't believe you attack someone when their down. Let alone your teammate." Davis said.

"Red Star!" They all said.

"This is not your fight." Jacob said.

"I'm making it my fight. Leave her alone." Davis said. Jacob flew in, but Davis blocked him. Betsy used this opportunity to get away. Jacob saw she escaped and pulled back.

"I'll deal with you later." Jacob said and flew away.

"Red Star come on." Tai said. "This place is too crazy and we don't get what's going on. Let's get out of here."

"Yeah good idea." Davis said and they made it through the portal and changed back.

"Davis why did you help her?" Yolei said.

"It just seemed wrong if I didn't." Davis said.

"Even so Black Star is right. It's none of our business." Ken said.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Davis said.

"Hey guys look who it is." Kari said and they saw Betsy leaning against the wall as she walked and looked tired.

"It's that Betsy. Hey don't think I forgot you tricked us last time." Tai said.

"Hold on Tai." Matt said holding out his arm in front of him. "She looks like she's about to passout."

"Davis help." Betsy whispered loud enough for them to hear and she fell over dropping her rose, but Davis was able to catch her.

"She looks like she went through a lot." Davis said.

"Guys look it's a black rose." Ken said as he grabbed it. "Is it possible she's…." They took her back to Davis' place and she was resting on the couch.

"If she is who we think she is then it would explain a lot." Matt said. Then she began to wake up and saw her surroundings.

"What's going on?" Betsy said.

"It's okay, you're alright Betsy." Davis said. She then felt her pocket and noticed her rose was gone.

"Looking for this." Ken said holding up the rose.

"You know who we are, don't you and you're one of them." Yolei said. Betsy knew she was busted.

"Yes I'm Black Rose." Betsy said.

"So what gives? Why did Black Star attack you?" Davis said.

"Because I found out the truth." Betsy said. "Black Star was never really loyal to Xelvin. He wanted the Spiritual Pegasus for himself. He wishes to use the Pegasus' power as its evil side to destroy this world." That surprised them.

"Destroy this world!" Mimi said.

"Why would he do that?" Sora said.

"In case you haven't notice he's human." Betsy said. "I don't know the whole story, but I was told that Black Star was betrayed by some he once trusted. I didn't quite understood my powers until I met him. That's why I was his partner, but even I think this is insane. You're the only ones I know who can stop him."

"What do you say guys?" Tai said.

"We need a minute to talk about this." Ken said as the boys stepped outside.

"Do you think she's for real?" Matt said.

"She did once try to destroy us." Tai said.

"Maybe she was trying to help us make us stronger." Davis said. "Why else would she help me and Tai achieve our armor."

"Maybe, but she knows what's going on with our enemy. She might also help us find the black key." Ken said. "Black Star can't use the Pegasus' power without it."

"Then it's agreed then." Davis said and went back in. "Alright Betsy we'll help you."

"You will?" Betsy asked with joy.

"We will?" The girls said with confusion and Davis nodded. They headed outside and were ready to move out.

"Alright here's the deal. I sent up four locations in those things you call D-Terminals." Betsy said. "One in each direction, north, east, south, and west."

"What are these for?" Matt said.

"We're gonna have to split up. Your stars will give away the location of the black key." Betsy said. "Once of course they build up enough energy to cover the city."

"I get it, it's sort of like a G.P.S." Ken said.

"Exactly." Betsy said.

"Alright so let's get moving." Yolei said as they split up in teams of two and went different directions. Betsy went with Davis and Kari and they headed south on the bus.

"Something wrong Davis?" Betsy said. "You don't seem like the quiet type."

"You usually aren't." Kari said.

"It's just, Betsy, I don't want to get back stabbed again." Davis said.

"Look I understand you lack faith in trust in me. I haven't really had many people trust me." Betsy said.

"I'm not sure if we can trust her." Kari whispered.

"Well you can trust us Betsy." Davis said. She was surprised because no one ever said that before.

"Thanks Davis and when this is over, I'll let you take me out to dinner." Betsy said, but Kari didn't like that. They made it to their coordinates by the lake in the park. "Is everyone in place?" Betsy said in a communicator.

"Sora and me are all set." Matt said.

"Same with me and Yolei." Ken said.

"Tai, Mimi what about you?" Betsy said.

"Yeah and we found a puppy." Tai said as Mimi pet a puppy.

"Forget the puppy. Raise your stars." Betsy said.

"Okay." Matt said.

"I hope this works." Ken said.

"Watch little doggie." Mimi said.

"I said forget the puppy." Betsy said as all four of them raised their stars and they began to glow launching waves covering the city. Betsy kept an eye on a holographic map..

"The pup is getting bored." Tai said.

"If you mention that puppy one more time…." Betys said, but spotted something on the map. "Oh my gosh we got a lock on the key."

"Where is it?" Kari said. They looked ahead at Skyline Tower.

"It's in Skyline Tower." Betsy said.

…

The Guardians

Tarerock and Celestol kept blasting and fighting Xelvin's troops at the platform while Halo battled Xelvin. Xelvin used his trident to blast Halo, but Halo kept moving out of the way with incredible speed and blast Xelvin.

"You were a fool to come here Xelvin." Halo said.

"Sasy you." Xelvin said as he launched another blast, but Halo moved out of the way.

"I am more than capable to handle you. You cannot defeat the guardians." Halo said as he charged in and rammed into him.

"You think I'm here to defeat you. Fool that's not why I'm here." Xelvin said as he fired energy blasts. "It's the portal that allows you to travel between worlds I'm after."

"The portal?" Halo said.

"Soon I shall rule both worlds." Xelvin said.


	22. Black Key

Hey it's Davis and we're one step closer to ending the battle between us and Xelvin. We found out Betsy was Black Rose, but turns out she was lied to about the whole thing. She decided to help us and we now know where the Black Pegasus Key is.

"Skyline Tower." They all looked at the tower since the key was somewhere within.

"That building is the tallest in the city." Ken said.

"I've heard it has 400-500 floors." Yolei said.

"And the key is somewhere inside." Matt said.

"That's like trying to find a mini needle in a giant hay stack." Mimi said.

"So any of you guys have a plan?" Betsy said.

"Only one thing. We sneak in tonight and look for the key." Davis said. Jacob was on the other side of the city looking at the tower and a raven was next to him.

"Those foolish warriors are playing right into my hands." Jacob said.

"Once you have the key I can use my power to escort you out." The raven was really Dargrif.

"Soon that key will be mine." Jacob said.

…

The Guardians

The guardians continue to hold back against Xelvin and his forces since they found out it's a portal they have is what Xelvin is after.

"Tell me where the portal is." Xelvin said.

"You will never claim it." Halo said as he fired an energy blast, but Xelvin jumped over it and was about to strike with his trident, but Halo moved out of the way.

"It would seem Xelvin has decided to take drastic action if he is wanting out portal." Celestol said as he and Tarerock held off Xelvin's troops by creating rocks and firing energy blasts.

"Yes, but we must keep fighting." Tarerock said.

"Why are those two just standing there?" Slick said as he watched how the guardians move. "One is more than a match with Master Xelvin, but the other two remain at that platform. So why they join in and finish this battle? The portal must be there, but it must be cloaked or that platform is the portal. Clever guardians, but not clever enough to fool someone like me."

…

Earth

All nine of them stood outside the tower as it was night.

"It's even bigger up close." Sora said.

"How do we know if we're close to the key?" Davis said.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out." Kari said. Betsy saw that Ken still had a close eye on her.

"You still don't trust me?" Betsy said.

"It's not that." Ken said.

"Don't worry about it Ken. You might as well give her flower back in case she needs it." Matt said.

"Okay." Ken said as he took the black rose out of his pocket.

"Psych." Matt said as he grabbed it. "I'll just hang onto this in case she back stabs us." After that they went in and the place looked amazing.

"Wow look at this place. How are we going to find the key?" Mimi said.

"I think your star might be the key." Betsy said. Davis took out his star and moved it around. He noticed as he held it higher the star glowed brighter.

"I guess that's the way we go." Davis said. They rode the elevator and were passed 300 floors and got a great view of the city.

"Wow it's amazing up here." Yolei said.

"Romantic too." Mimi said as she rested her head on Tai's shoulder.

"We're not here for romance. It seems the closer we get the brighter the star gets." Davis said as the star continued to glow. Then the lights went out and the elevator stopped.

"Hey what happened?" Sora said.

"It looks like a blackout, most of the city lost power." Ken said.

"So now what?" Kari said.

"Hey guys try and help me get this thing open." Davis said. The guys used their strength to pry the doors open and managed to get out.

"Now which way do we go?" Yolei said.

"Hey look there's a set of stairs." Tai said as they saw stairs that looked like they went on forever.

"I don't know about this." Ken said.

"What's the matter?" Mimi said.

"What if someone cut the power so we would be forced to take the stairs? We could be walking right into a trap." Ken said.

"You're saying someone cut off half of the city's power just to get us up some stairs? Get real." Betsy said.

"Come on I'll race you guys to the top." Tai said.

"You're on." Matt said as they both started running.

"Guys pace yourselves." Kari said as the rest of them just walked up the stairs. Matt and Tai continued to run up, but grew tired easily.

"Oh man I can't take another step." Tai said as he and Matt were panting and the others were ahead of them.

"Come on guys only about a hundred more floors to go." Yolei said and they groaned.

"Wrong motivation." Ken said.

"Tell them we're almost there." Mimi said as they continued to walk up.

"Hey can't we rest?" Matt said.

"You guys call yourselves defenders of the world. Give me a break." Betsy said as she scowled at them. They continued to walk as Matt and Tai tried to keep up.

"Uh even I'm getting tired. Why hasn't the power come back on?" Yolei said.

"I wonder what the enemy will try next." Ken said.

"What do you mean?" Davis said.

"I get it. If I was the enemy I would make the first move since Matt and Tai are exhausted." Sora said as they looked down at them.

"Got to agree with you there." Betsy said.

"Hey guys look I think that's it." Mimi said as they made it to the end of the stairs. When they went through the door they saw the entire city through the observation deck.

"Wow you can see my house from here." Davis said.

"You can see everyone's houses." Yolei said.

"Remember why we're here. Let's look around for that key." Sora said.

"You're right Sora." Davis said as he checked his star. "The glow seems bright and sturdy here so it has to be in here." They looked every inch of the room, but there didn't seem to be anything around.

"There's nothing here." Kari said.

"Maybe your star is the answer Davis." Betsy said and Davis looked at it.

"You might be right. What if it can glow brighter?" Davis said. He tossed it up and saw it glowed even brighter. "That's the answer. We got to go higher."

"Higher!?" Matt said. "The only thing higher than this is the roof." They went up to the roof and felt the wind blow hard. Up ahead was a black metal box on stand.

"That has to be it." Davis said.

"So how are we going to get it out?" Kari said.

"First you need to break the seal. The stars should be able to do that." Betsy said. The boys went up and stood on the sides and four stars appeared on the box with each of them placing theirs on it.

"Sure hope this works." Ken said as the box began to release a powerful blinding light.

"It's working the seal's breaking." Betsy said. Then a black horse head shaped key emerged from the box and Davis grabbed it.

"This is it." Davis said.

"Great now let's find a way to destroy this thing." Ken said.

"Yeah that's not going to happen." They turned around and were surprised to see who was there.

"Whoa you again!" Matt said. The person they saw was Jacob.

"I should have known all along. You're Black Star." Davis said.

"Took you long enough to figure it out." Jacob said.

"What! It was him all along." Matt said.

"Spare me the details and hand over the key." Jacob said.

"Not a chance." Davis said.

"Fine with me more fun this way. I speak for all of us when I say we don't need to transform for this." Jacob said.

"You wish you will when we're done with you." Tai said as he and Matt charged in at him, but Jacob jumped on their heads and right to Davis. He slid kick Davis and had him let go of the key, but Davis kicked it out of Jacob's reach. Jacob tried to go after it.

"That's ours." Davis said as he tackled him down and they both went and grabbed it.

"Just give it up." Jacob said.

"No way." Davis said as they both pulled, but Jacob pulled harder and kicked Davis down.

"Ha I win." Jacob said.

"Not yet." Yolei said as they gathered in front of him.

"We're all Star Warriors, we shouldn't be having this fight." Ken said.

"I'll still beat you. You haven't gotten any stronger." Jacob said.

"Think again. You always had the option of running. This time you'll have to stay and fight." Ken said.

"Davis tried to be your friend and this is how you thank him, by stabbing him in the back." Kari said.

"Everything you've done was to get the key, but of course you had an accomplice." Ken said.

"Brilliant deduction Ken." Betsy said as she walked over to Jacob. "I guess you're a little smarter than what I thought of most boys. Yes I'm still Jacob's partner." That surprised them. "Sorry Davis I did thought you were sweet with all that talk, but ever since my father failed to discover the spirit world and was made a mockery I despised everything of the Earth. That is why I battle."

"Doesn't matter right now. We got you blocked now hand over the key or we'll take it by force." Ken said.

"And that's going to hurt." Tai said. Then Dargrif flew down and touched the key turning into his real form and then they were frozen.

"I can't move." Sora said.

"Dargrif froze us in place." Yolei said.

"To be more precise you're frozen in time. You'll be free to go once we leave with the key." Jacob said.

"Jacob stop this it's not too late to do the right thing. To be on the right side." Davis said.

"And be weak! Why would I!?" Jacob shouted. Then Betsy dug through Matt's pocket.

"Hey watch those hands." Matt said.

"I believe this belong to me." Betsy said taking back her rose.

"Oh man I hate this." Matt said.

"I'm gonna make you pay for this Jacob." Ken said.

"We'll see." Jacob said.

"Bye, bye." Betsy said as they both grabbed Dargrif and disappeared and they started moving again.

"I can move." Mimi said.

"No time we got to get to the spirit world." Davis said.

…

The Guardians

Halo flew in fast at Xelvin, but Xelvin was able to hold his ground and Halo flew back.

"Tell me where the portal is." Xelvin said.

"Master Xelvin I figured it out." Slick said. "The platform, either that's the portal or it's being cloaked."

"The platform?" Xelvin said.

"Just look out how the guardians are moving." Slick said.

"Yes that's it." Xelvin said looking at the platform.

"What do you think you're looking at Xelvin?" Halo said, but Slick attacked him to hold him off.

"Now master!" Slick said.

"The portal is mine." Xelvin said as he charged for the platform.

"Quick Celestol put up the barrier." Tarerock said as they jumped on the platform and put up a force field. Xelvin thrust his trident in the barrier and tried to push through.

"The portal will never be yours Xelvin, even if we have to destroy it." Halo said as he fired an energy blast.

"No you can't!" Xelvin said, but the combine power had it malfunction. Back at his castle Jacob and Betsy in their warrior outfits without their mask waited and saw a pillar of light come from the sky.

"There it is, the portal." Jacob said.

"I hope the Star Warriors and Rose Warriors show for their FINAL fight." Betsy said.


	23. Merge Of Worlds

Hey guys it's Davis. So last time we managed to find the Black Pegasus key, but we also found out Jacob was Black Star and everything he's done was to get the key. It also seems that Xelvin has done some damage to the guardians' portal. Things are not looking good for us.

Davis and the others ran to the spirit portal as fast as they could.

"Hey let me catch my breath." Mimi said.

"We can't rest Mimi. Jacob has the key." Davis said.

"Yeah and when I see that little sneak with Davis' girlfriend they're both getting it." Matt said.

"She's not my/Davis' girlfriend." Davis and Kari said.

"Whatever, come on time's wasting." Sora said.

"Wait something's coming through." Ken said. They saw a shadowy figure coming through the portal and they saw it was Halo.

"Halo!" The guys said and saw he changed back into his cat form.

"It's good to see you again Star Warriors." Halo said.

"Halo what happened, is something wrong?" Tai said.

"Yes Xelvin has attacked us guardians." Halo said. "He tried to gain control of our portal, but when I tried to destroy it to keep it out of his hands our combined energies caused it to malfunction. He managed to escape and back to his castle."

"That doesn't sound good." Tai said.

"One of the guardians just helped Black Star and Black Rose getaway with Black Pegasus Key." Yolei said. "It was this Dargrif."

"What Dargrif!?" Halo said.

"Come on let's go through the portal and put an end to this once and for all." Davis said and they started to run in.

"No wait!" Halo said, but the guys already went through. "Girls wait right here for a minute." Halo jumped through the portal. When the boys made it across they were still on Earth.

"Hey what gives?" Tai said.

"Why are we still on Earth?" Matt said.

"Hey hold on where is everyone?" Ken said.

"Girls, hello?" Davis said as they looked around. Then they felt the ground shake. "Hey what the heck is that?"

"It sounds like a giant." Tai said.

"Uh guys!" Ken said. They looked up and saw a giant Xelvin coming out of behind buildings.

"Xelvin, how did he get here?" Davis said.

"How did he get so big?" Ken said.

"So there are still free humans. Irradiate them." Xelvin said as his troops came into view and started firing and they started running.

"Did I miss something when did these guys invade the Earth?" Matt said.

"I tried to warn you." Halo said as he ran by their side.

"Halo what is this?" Tai said.

"What you see is a possible future." Halo said. "With our portal malfunctioning it has begun to merge both the spirit and the mortal world. If the two worlds merge then Xelvin can cross over and catastrophe will appear worldwide with in days. It will be in no time if Xelvin revives the evil within the Spirit Pegasus." Halo created a bright flash and were back in present time.

"Whoa that was freaky." Ken said.

"Time is of the essence young warriors." Halo said.

"What do you mean?" Kari said.

"He means that with the portal malfunctioning both worlds are merging and that will be bad." Matt said.

"Now back to what you said earlier. You said something about Dargrif." Halo said.

"Yeah I think Dargrif has decided to join with Xelvin." Tai said.

"That's impossible we guardians do not take sides." Halo said.

"Tell that to Dargrif. He helped Black Star and Black Rose getaway with the key." Davis said.

"Oh this is troubling news." Halo said. "You can't crossover through the portal now, but I will work while I can to make sure you can. For now rest well for what may be the final battle."

"We're suppose to take on Xelvin's entire forces?" Mimi said.

"Don't worry they'll be forces that will be there to help you." Halo said.

"You mean those troops in white we saw?" Matt said.

"Yes they will follow your orders. I have already informed them of your arrival." Halo said. "Be here tomorrow for a battle that will lead to the end of this madness." They all started to head home.

"Man I can't believe we have to wait." Tai said.

"Well rest will do us some good." Ken said.

"It's kind of freaky knowing this will come to an end soon." Yolei said.

"Maybe, but we have to succeed if we're going to save the world." Sora said. Then they saw their surroundings started to change like how Matt and Davis saw when they first met Jacob.

"What's happening?" Mimi said.

"It must mean the worlds are close to merging." Kari said until it turned to normal.

"Guys we can't lose." Davis said.

"You're right Davis. I'm heading home to look over great battles over the internet." Ken said.

"I don't think I could read that fast." Matt said.

"I should have time to look over it after we save the world. See you tomorrow guys." Ken said as they headed home. Matt walked Sora home, but he was heading a different way.

"Uh Matt don't you live down the other way?" Sora said.

"I'm just going to do last minute training and talk to T.K. before we go save the planet." Matt said. He gave her a peck and walk off. Tai and Kari were already home and Tai was on the phone with Mimi.

"Don't worry it will be fine. See you tomorrow babe." Tai said and hang up.

"Things between you and Mimi are serious." Kari said.

"It would be too for you if you talk to Davis." Tai said smirking and Kari blushed.

"Tai that's none of your business." Kari said.

"Same with me and Mimi." Tai said. Then he walked over to her and hugged her. "I'm glad I have you as a sister."

"Remember that when my birthday comes." Kari said. Back at Davis' place he starred out into the night sky. Then he turned to a picture of him and his friends.

"This is it. There's no turning back, but then again I never do." Davis said.

…

The Next Day

Davis got dressed and was heading out the door. Before he left he placed a note on the fridge for his parents.

"Mom, Dad I got to go away for a while, but don't worry I'll be back as soon as I can. Davis." The note said. They all met up at the portal where Halo has been waiting for them.

"Good you're all here." Halo said. "Are you ready, because they'll be no turning back?"

"We're ready." Davis said.

"Good. Your own army will be waiting on the other side. Good luck young warriors." Halo said. They all stepped through the portal and they all transformed.

…

The Spirit World

They all crossed through the portal and were faced with the white troops that awaited for their arrival.

"Are you guys waiting for us?" Matt said.

"Sir!" All the troops said saluting them.

"Wow I feel like a general in an army." Yolei said.

"Alright listen up. We're going to charge for Xelvin's castle. They have the Spiritual Pegasus and our mission is to retrieve it anyway we can." Davis said.

"Then let's get going. Time is wasting as the world become closer together." Matt said.

"Alright who's ready!?" Davis shouted and they all cheered and headed for the castle. Up on the castle roof Slick and Granx saw them coming.

"It looks like the warriors are finally here." Slick said.

"Let's give them a show they won't forget." Granx said and both sides started attacking. Jacob, Dargrif, and Betsy were safe up on a rise and watch the whole thing.

"And so it begins." Jacob said.

"The beginning of the end." Betsy said.

"Remember to place the black key in and take control of the Pegasus." Dargrif said.

"Just leave everything to me." Jacob said. Both sides kept blasting at each other. Davis and the others headed for the castle gates.

"Any ideas how we're getting in?" Mimi said.

"Gentlemen shall we?" Davis said.

"Lets." All three said.

"Spirit Phoenix Unleash!"

"Spirit Dragon Unleash!"

"Spirit Chimera Unleash!"

"Spirit Griffon Unleash!"

All four of them transformed into their beast forms and the girls jumped on as they head for the gates.

"What are those?" Granx said.

"Don't tell me you don't remember. It's the Star Warriors." Slick said.

"Oh now I remember." Granx said. All four of them busted through the castle walls. The girls jumped off and took down some troops and the guys changed back.

"Have all the outer troops deal with those white troops." Slick said.

"What about us?" Granx said.

"We'll take care of the Star Warriors." Slick said. The gang walked down the halls until they came up to one that went two ways.

"Now what?" Yolei said.

"We'll have to split up to find the Pegasus." Matt said.

"You're right. Matt, Sora, Kari and I will head left, you guys go right." Davis said.

"Alright, but be careful." Tai said as they all went down a different path.

"How do we know if we're heading down the right way?" Mimi said.

"It's a 50 50 shot." Tai said.

"Speaking of which." Ken said as they came to a stop as Slick and Granx were in front of them.

"Going somewhere, perhaps we can help you." Slick said.

"You can help us by getting out of the way." Tai said.

"Yeah we're in a hurry." Yolei said.

"Not a chance." Granx said as they both charged in, but they were able to block their attacks.

"Chimera Armor Activate!"

"Griffon Armor Activate!"

Tai and Ken changed into their armor and began to fight Slick and Granx. Davis, Matt, Sora, and Kari ran down the other way until an explosion from the wall cut them off.

"What was that?" Sora said.

"Look who it is." Kari said as Jacob and Betsy came through the smoke.

"Black Star!" Davis said.

"And your girlfriend, oh ex-girlfriend sorry." Matt said.

"Sorry Red Star, but you're not going through here, at least not past me." Jacob said.

"You're just asking for trouble." Davis said.

"I'm with you." Matt said.

"Phoenix Armor Activate!"

"Dragon Armor Activate!"

"Hydra Armor Activate!"

All three of them transformed and they were all ready to fight.

"Move before I take you down Jacob." Davis said.

"Not if I take you down first." Jacob said.

"Boys and there marchioness, no sense of style." Betsy said. Davis and Jacob flew in at each other and their swords clashed. The final fight has only just begun.


	24. Majestic Evil

Alright it's Davis again. We all went into the spirit world and invade Xelvin's Castle to get the Pegasus before it's evil side is revived, and before the worlds merge. However Xelvin and his little buddies are doing everything they can to stop us.

On Earth everything was starting to become transparent and glowing blue.

"What the heck is happening?" Joe said.

"I can't seem to find anything that makes sense on my computer." Izzy said.

"Maybe it has something to do with this Xelvin guy Davis and the others told us about." Cody said.

"It has to be. Which means if Earth is going to make through whatever is happening it's all up to Davis and the others." T.K. said. In the spirit world the battle continued.

"Last warning out of our way." Ken said as he Tai, Mimi, and Yolei faced Granx and Slick.

"Yeah and we're in a hurry here." Tai said.

"Not a chance. Whatever it is you're after you're gonna have to get through us." Granx said.

"Let us make sure this is the last time we ever face you. Your demise awaits." Slick said. On the other side of the castle Davis and the others faced Jacob and Betsy.

"Any last words Red Star?" Jacob said.

"Just one. RAAAAGH!" Davis screamed as he flew in at him. Davis attacked with his sword, but Jacob blocked him.

"Hang on Davis I'll give you a hand." Matt said as he tried to get to them, but Betsy cut him off. "Get out of my way."

"Not a chance. This is one of those typical boy macho problems. You're gonna have to get through me." Betsy said.

"Not a problem." Kari said.

"That's right three against one." Sora said.

"You want to get your other friends?" Betsy said. Davis and Jacob continued to fight by clashing their swords.

"I don't get it. Why are you doing this?" Davis said.

"I have my reasons. Reasons you will never understand." Jacob said as they continued to fight.

"Get with the program Jacob." Davis said.

"Don't call me that." Jacob said.

"Why? That's your name." Davis said. "What's going on with you Jacob?"

"Don't you worry about me. Worry about yourself when I beat you." Jacob said. Back with the others Ken and Yolei avoided Granx's wrecking ball. Tai and Mimi tried attacking Slick, but he blocked them with his claws.

"These guys are really getting on my nerves." Mimi said.

"We don't have time for this." Ken said.

"You're right, we got to get to the Pegasus." Tai said.

"So what do we do?" Yolei said.

"Forget about beating them, just get past them." Ken said. Tai and Ken grabbed the girls and flew over them. The girls even gave both of them a whack to the head.

"Hey they're running away." Granx said.

"No you fool they're getting away. After them." Slick said as they ran after them. Back with the others Matt tried slashing at Betsy, but she kept jumping off the walls. Kari and Sora tried, but she blocked them both.

"Tell me Jacob. What could you possibly gain from all this. Why serve Xelvin?" Davis said as they continued to fight.

"I serve no one." Jacob said. "I was once like you. Filled with happy and joy, that is until my family wasn't a family anymore. I thought if I was a good boy my life would be back to normal. So I worked hard, got straight A's, but no matter what I did it wasn't enough."

"But it's not like any of it was your fault." Davis said.

"No Davis there is no right or wrong, good or evil. There is only POWER!" Jacob shouted as he attacked, but Davis blocked him.

"So life isn't always fair. Things aren't always great in my life either." Davis said.

"So you agree with me." Jacob said.

"No I don't. I can't believe you. You would really let both worlds be destroyed, let all those people suffer to gain power?" Davis said.

"That's right. I burn half the universe down to get it!" Jacob shouted as he attacked. Davis tried to block him, but was pushed down.

"Davis!" Kari said as he ran to help him up.

"And I will have it." Jacob said with a scowl and ran off.

"Hey get back here." Davis said as he ran after him.

"Davis wait." Kari said going after him.

"Wait for us." Matt said as he and Sora ran after them, but Betsy stopped them by jumping in front of them.

"Did you forget about me? I was beginning to feel left out." Betsy said as they began to feel agitated. Back with Tai, Ken, and the girls they continued to run down the halls with Slick and Granx after them.

"Come on where is this horse?" Yolei said.

"How do we even know we're heading the right way?" Mimi said.

"Either we are because the bad guys are after us or they really want to destroy us." Tai said.

"That is a semi good point." Ken said.

"Stay and fight you cowards." Granx said as they continued to run after them. In Xelvin's throne he watched the whole thing happening.

"The time draws near." Xelvin said. Jacob continued to run down the halls with the key in his hands.

"You think I turned my back on the world Davis? The world turned its back on me." Jacob said.

….

Flashback

Jacob held his knees to his chest as he sat against a wall in its shadow facing a basketball.

"I lost everything. My family and one by one my friends." Jacob narrated. "That is until I met Dargrif." Dargrif in his raven form and landed next to him and gave him the black jewel star. "You had your guardian and I had mine. He alone understood what I wanted. Only power."

End Of Flashback

…

"Now I have it." Jacob said as he ran into the room with the Pegasus. "The power of the Pegasus is mine."

"Not yet." He turned and saw Davis and Kari and he growled.

"You two should have stayed where you were." Jacob said. Back with the others on the other side of the castle they came up to a door.

"Wow there has to be something behind this door." Yolei said.

"What do we need a password?" Tai said.

"Password, we don't need no stinking passwords." Ken said as he busted it down, but there was nothing inside.

"Great nothing." Mimi said.

"We have you now." They turned around to see Granx and Slick.

"Nowhere to run now." Granx said.

"Wait, guys if we're in the spirit world and they're destroyed then they can't come back." Ken said.

"I never liked that daily anyway. Too much for my delicate figure." Slick said.

"Besides we don't need it to take care of you." Granx said. Back in the Pegasus' chamber Jacob tried to fight both Kari and Davis.

"Jacob don't do this." Kari said.

"A little family problem and you let all those people on Earth suffer through your pain." Davis said.

"You wouldn't understand no matter how hard you try." Jacob said. "It's like I keep saying we're two sides of the same coin Davis."

"Give me a break not that coin stuff again." Davis said.

"However you have every right to be upset Jacob." Kari said.

"She's right. It's easy to store on someone else, but getting past the pain is the hard way. It's also the right way." Davis said. "Why would you want to put that pain on so many people? You should know better Jacob."

"Hmm that's the thing about the two sides of the coin. They can never face each other. " Jacob said. "Just like we'll never understand each other!" He attacked, but Davis blocked him.

"Jacob stop." Davis said.

"Just fight! Enough talking." Jacob said.

"More than enough." They looked up and saw Xelvin coming down.

"Xelvin!" Davis said. Back with the others they were ready to finish Slick and Granx.

"Ready for the end warriors?" Slick said.

"You mean your end." Tai said.

"You know I'm really going to miss having you guys around to blow up." Ken said.

"Listen Slick I need to tell you something." Granx said.

"I know what you're going to say." Slick said. "I know Granx that all this time you've secretly admired me enjoyed the way I battle."

"Not exactly it's just if we don't win…." "Oh we're going to win and then you can tell me how much you admire me." Slick said.

"That's not even remotely….oh never mind. It's now or never." Granx said.

"Then let's make it now." Slick said. They brought their weapons together and energy spiraled around it.

"We can do that too." Tai said as he and Ken brought their swords together and energy circled around.

"Go get them boys." Mimi said. Both of them fired their energy blast and tried to push back, but Tai and Ken pushed back harder.

"Well I'm not going to miss this." Granx said.

"In a way it's kind of a relief." Slick said and they were both destroyed in a gold and silver dome of light.

"Ken my man who are we going to use for target practice now?" Tai said.

"We'll come up with something." Ken said. Back with Davis and Kari Xelvin faced all three of them.

"Davis grab the key and let's go." Kari said.

"Why leave?" Xelvin said and blasted her.

"Kari!" Davis said running over to her to see if she's okay.

"Black Star give me the key." Xelvin ordered.

"What would you do if I don't?" Jacob said.

"What?" Xelvin said.

"You don't see it. I hold the key and the power." Jacob said.

"You hold the means to power. Not power itself." Xelvin said and jumped at him, but Jacob blocked him.

"Sorry, but you're both out of luck as long as I'm here." Davis said as he charged in the fight, but Xelvin jumped up and blasted them both. Then he used the power to shock Jacob and take the key.

"No the key!" Jacob said through the pain and Xelvin took it.

"At last." Xelvin said.

"Wait a second Xelvin." Davis said.

"Stay out of this." Xelvin said and blasted him. Then he place the key on the Pegasus' helmet and the energy coursed through it. It's armor turned red and itself became black. Xelvin hopped on it and flew through the roof with the Pegasus crying.

"So that's it?" Davis said as the three made it to the roof.

"He's in control." Jacob said.

"Go Pegasus destroy everything." Xelvin said. The Pegasus charged up an energy and began firing.

"Move it black." Davis said as he grabbed Kari and they flew out of the way. Back inside the others felt the vibrations.

"What is that?" Yolei said.

"Trouble." Ken said. Back with Matt and Sora they heard the Pegasus cry.

"Uh oh here that. Looks like my work here is done." Betsy said.

"What?" Sora said.

"The Pegasus has been awaken evil so I don't need to stick around." Betsy said.

"You too chicken to fight?" Matt said.

"I don't fight battles others fight for me. Why risk getting a tear in my cute little outfit." Betsy said.

"I got news for you. You're going to get more than a tear when we're done with you." Matt said.

"Tell it to the puff of smoke." Betsy said.

"Wait!" Sora said, but Betsy already got away in smoke.

"At least the puff of smoke is more attractive." Matt said. Back outside the Pegasus was destroying everything.

"Now on ward to the mortal world. Now with this I can crossover." Xelvin said as he began to fly through the pillar of light.

"It's over." Jacob said.

"What are you complaining about? This is what you wanted. I don't know about you, but I'm ending this." Davis said and flew after him. "XELVIN!"

"Davis!" Jacob said astonished on his actions.

"Soon both worlds will be mine." Xelvin said as he flew through the portal.


	25. Separate Worlds

Okay it's Davis and I'll spare you the details. Jacob had the black key, but Xelvin took it and brought the evil with in the Spirit Pegasus. Now Xelvin has the power to crossover and is heading towards Earth now.

The sky's on Earth grew dark as the clouds began to circle around as red lightning shot out and Xelvin came riding in on the Pegasus.

"Finally I am free." Xelvin said as he started to worry on who he was and what he wanted. "Mortals here me. I am Xelvin the warlord spirit and your new ruler."

"Not today."

"Huh?" He turned around and saw Davis fly down to him. "Oh Red Star. What might I ask are you doing here?"

"You know why. I'm putting a stop to you once and for all." Davis said.

"Oh please you can't stop me." Xelvin said. "I hold the Pegasus, the balance between worlds is off balance that I can stay here forever. I am invincible."

"Not in my books. I'm going to knock you right off that horse." Davis said as he flew in, but Xelvin blocked hi attack.

"Fool!" Xelvin shouted as he shoved him off and blasted him down to the ground. When the smoke cleared Davis was knocked right out of his armor.

"Well that wasn't enjoyable." Davis said and the others started flying down with Jacob as he flew down and watched.

"They don't have a chance." Jacob said.

"Of course they don't." Betsy said as she jumped down. "That's the whole point."

"Well Red Star get ready to say goodbye." Xelvin said as he powered up his trident.

"**Lightning Slash**."

Xelvin was blasted, but he withstood it and saw matt fly down in front of Davis.

"Matt?" Davis said.

"You didn't think I would let you have all the fun did you?" Matt said. "Look man you're not the only one that wants to save the Earth. When you're me and been through what I've been through, parents separating, entering a new world, it shows how special everything is. It also shows how easily things can slip away and I'm not going to let that happen to the entire world."

"Nice speech." Davis said.

"Those words are meaningless." Xelvin said as the Pegasus powered up an energy blast and fired pushing them both back and Matt knocked right out of his armor. "Two of you alone are no match for me."

"Then you better count again." He turned around to see Tai and Ken.

"You're fighting all four of us." Ken said. "As long as we're making speeches I got one. I've had it rough too. I lost my brother, I hardly had any friends, but I worked hard. I worked hard to bring out my limits. This time I'm really going to bring them out by taking you down."

"Don't forget me." Tai said. "I know all about being in the final fight, when there's one last struggle. I almost lost my own sister because of me and that was a struggle, but she made it through and so did I. Compared to that this is nothing." They both flew in and attacked, but Xelvin blocked their swords and pushed them back and blasted them to the ground knocking them out of their armor.

"I think that last sentence is more emotionally wise." Ken said.

"Yeah I should have went with a physical time." Tai said.

"All you are doing is wasting my time now." Xelvin said. "Now to finish off all four of you."

"Wait a minute." Kari said as she and the other girls came in front of the guys.

"Now what?" Xelvin said.

"You're fighting us as well. We've all been a team before and we will and always stand together." Kari said.

"Might have been short, but a nice say for a speech." Sora said.

"It doesn't matter. I shall destroy all that stands in my way." Xelvin said.

"Hold on there's still something I like to say." Davis said as he got up.

"Oh no not another speech." Xelvin said.

"We're all fighting for something Xelvin." Davis said. "We're fighting for Earth. Everything and everyone we know and love. Our friends and family. What are you fighting for, nothing, but yourself. That's why you'll never win."

"If empty words would do damage this battle would have been over already." Xelvin said.

"Did I miss something? Why is Xelvin on the Pegasus and what are you doing just standing here?" Betsy said.

"What do you want me to do, go crawling back to Xelvin?" Jacob said.

"Don't bite my head off buddy boy. You were the one that wanted the Pegasus and now you're not doing a thing about it." Betsy said. "It was our plan to take the Pegasus. Man oh man why do boys always mess everything up."

"Maybe you're right." Jacob said and then he figured out everything he's been wondering. "Alright I won't get in your way anymore." That had her confused and surprised. "From now on Betsy you go your way and I'll go mine."

"Hold on Jacob that's not what I mean." Betsy said, but he already flew off. "Wait!"

"Get ready guys here he comes." Davis said as Xelvin was about to attack, but Jacob landed in front of them. "Black Star what are you doing?"

"I thought about what you said." Jacob said.

"That's good, I guess." Davis said.

"I finally know what gives you your courage and how to obtain power." Jacob said. "The real power is within me. Just like you Davis true power comes from the courage to stand and fight."

"That does sound like something Davis would do." Yolei said.

"So are you actually going to fight with us?" Davis said.

"Does this answer your question?" Jacob said as he flew up to Xelvin and used his sword, but Xelvin blocked him and he pulled back.

"**Shadow Slash**."

He launched his attack and blasted him, but Xelvin blocked him. Xelvin powered up his energy and blasted Jacob right out of the sky. When he hit ground he landed next to the guys and was out of his armor.

"Well your intentions were good." Davis said.

"This is where it ends for you Star Warriors." Xelvin said. His trident and the Pegasus powered up and blasted all five of them in a big explosion.

"Guys!" Kari said as everyone panic. When the smoke cleared they were alright.

"What happened?" Tai said.

"Did he miss?" Matt said.

"With that blast it should have been impossible." Ken said. They looked and saw an energy shield block their attack and it was created by the guardians.

"Halo!" Davis said. "Wait who are these two?"

"I am Celestol the guardian of heaven."

"I am Tarerock the guardian of earth."

"Girls how've you been?" Celestol said.

"Great to see you Celestol." Mimi said.

"He gave you girls your powers? Wait why are you here?" Ken said.

"Usually the council doesn't take part in sides, but with balance badly damage we took a vote and decided to join in." Halo said.

"I see one guardian didn't agree." Xelvin said.

"Actually the vote was unanimous." Dargrif said as he flew behind Xelvin.

"Dargrif, I thought you were on my side." Xelvin said.

"Everything I have done was to maintain the balance. I was just merely using you, but now that balance has been destroyed." Dargrif said.

"I am not your toy." Xelvin said with anger as he tried to attack, but Dargrif flew out of the way.

"Leave the Pegasus to us." Halo said as they flew up.

"I hold the Pegasus, not even the guardians can stop me." Xelvin said as he tried to blast them, but they flew too fast.

"Forgive us Pegasus. It is not you we wish to hurt." Tarerock said.

"You have been used for the wrong purpose, but that will change." Celestol said. All four blasted Xelvin and knocked him right off the Pegasus. Then they used their energy and held the Pegasus in an energy cage.

"Now Davis summon the white key." Halo said.

"Right." Davis said as he held up his arm and the White Pegasus Key came into his hand and Davis jumped up to the Pegasus. "This time you're going to stay good." He struck the key in the Pegasus' head and it became good.

"Now guardians!" Dargrif said as the keys went to Davis and Jacob.

"Cross the keys." Halo said.

"You ready Jacob?" Davis said.

"Do you even have to ask?" Jacob said. They cross the keys and fired an energy beam that hit the Pegasus and it turned into five energy fragments that entered all five of them.

"Now Rose Warriors give your power to the Star Warriors." Celestol said.

"Well okay." Sora said as they held their roses and energy beams went to the Star Warriors except Jacob.

"Hold on what about Jacob?" Matt said. Then he was hit by a black energy beam and they saw it was Betsy. The girls gave up their power and the boys outfits turned to a shining white color with their own.

"You are now in legend mode." Halo said.

"Wow this is amazing." Ken said.

"Just check out the new threads." Tai said.

"I can also feel more power." Matt said.

"This power is amazing." Jacob said.

"And we'll use it to take you down Xelvin." Davis said.

"Alright let's go!" All five shouted.

"You think just because you have shiny clothes I'm impressed?" Xelvin said.

"Well yeah, I know I would. Just look at us this is impressive." Davis said.

"You're not the only who has the Pegasus' power and I don't need shiny clothes to prove it." Xelvin said.

"Aw you're just jealous." Tai said. The clouds circled around and what was left of the Pegasus energy went into his body.

"Of course the reserve energy of the Pegasus we drained." Jacob said. Xelvin's muscles grew and veins appeared on them.

"Let's see you withstand this." Xelvin said as he fired a powerful energy blast that caused the whole ground to shake.

"No this can't be." Mimi said.

"Well it was nice knowing them." Betsy said.

"Even in legend mode to withstand a blast…." Halo studdered.

"Ha I win!" Xelvin shouted, but saw five bright lights.

"Not yet." Matt said.

"That's right we don't go down easily." Tai said.

"The four of us are one." Ken said.

"You mean the five." Jacob said.

"Then let's finish this." Davis said. They all flew in with speed and attacked and Xelvin couldn't keep up. With all the power it slowed him down.

"This is for endangering our world." Matt said.

"For everyone you've hurt." Ken said.

"For almost destroying both worlds." Tai said as all three of them slashed at him.

"And for treating me like a servant." Jacob said as he slashed him and dropped his trident.

"Finish him Red Star!" All four said.

"You're right Xelvin this does end." Davis said as he flew in and stabbed him.

"No this can't be!" Xelvin screamed before he blew up and was destroyed.

"Alright we did it." Tai said.

"Almost we still got to stop the worlds from merging." Davis said as they flew up through the portal and were on the guardian's platform. "Alright focus your energy guys."

"We're focusing!" They all said. They used their energy and they stopped the portal from malfunctioning and the worlds were separated. They flew back down to Earth and everyone cheered.

"You've done it Star Warriors. You saved both worlds." Halo said.

"Halo this power is amazing." Davis said.

"Yes, but now that Xelvin has been destroyed forever the Star Warriors are no longer needed." Halo said. They turned back to normal. "I'm afraid this is where we go."

"Halo will we ever see you again?" Davis said.

"If fate will allow it. Farewell." Halo said as the guardians flew away back to the spirit world. Up at a good view of the city Jacob and Davis watched the sunset.

"I hope you didn't bring me out here to watch the sunset." Jacob said.

"I wanted to give you this back." Davis said giving him the coin he gave.

"I don't want it. You can keep it." Jacob said.

"I thought you would say that. So here, I found one that looks like it." Davis said giving him the same kind of coin. "We're not two sides of the same coin, just two different coins. So are we friends?"

"I guess, but we'll see." Jacob said.

"Now that you mention it that is a nice sunset." Davis said.

…

A Few Days Later

"Well that's the story of the Star Warriors." Davis narrated. "Earth and the spirit world returned to normal and it seems like our powers are gone too, but good things have happened to us." Davis walked up the Kamiyas and Kari opened the door.

"Ready?" Davis said.

"Ready." Kari said and gave him a kiss and they walked hand in hand.

"That's right Kari and I are dating, so are Ken and Yolei. We figure this would happen since Tai is dating Mimi and Matt is with Sora." Davis narrated. "Jacob has even grown to us being friends, well learning at least. Since there's no longer a next time it's just normal for the rest of us." They met up with the others at the park with the girls snuggling up to their boyfriends.

"Hey there you guys are." Tai said.

"Glad to see you made it too Jacob." Davis said, but he didn't respond. They were being watched by Betsy.

"As for Betsy she's gone rouged. For now she's on her own." Davis narrated. They were all trying to decide what to do, but Davis saw a cat that looked familiar.

"Halo?" Davis said, but it just meowed and was a normal cat. "What are you doing out here little buddy? No collar, why not stick with me?" He petted it.

"Who knows it could happen again?" Davis narrated and failed to see his star glowed.


End file.
